With The Coming of the Dawn
by Dream Horizon
Summary: The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?
1. Chapter 1

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters therein despite my best efforts. Doesn't stop me from dreaming though…..sigh. Please don't sue me, not making any money from this and they have no one to blame, leaving us all summer like this….. grrrr

I have taken some liberal artistic licence with this story, (making some facts up entirely!) Any errors are entirely expected and come as no surprise to the author – hoping you can turn a blind eye and enjoy.

Please R and R – this is my first ever Fanfic, wrings hands, please be gentle but I appreciate any constructive criticism in the probably vain hope that my writing somehow improves. 

**Prologue**

"This was so not one of my better ideas", Sam muttered as he raced through the forest undergrowth, his long legs eating away the distance, taking him further away from the town and his brother.

The forest was worryingly quiet. The evening mist was creeping in and the last of the fading sunlight casting an eerie tint to the woods around him. It was if he was the only thing alive in the forest, which he knew unfortunately for a fact that he wasn't, just that every other living thing here was a damn sight brighter than he was and were keeping out of sight.

It had seemed like such a good one at the time, but then again, Sam had had only one thought at the time and that was to keep this thing the hell away from his brother.

"If I tear this jacket, I am so going to get it from Dean," Sam thought as he ran through a particularly dense section of undergrowth. He was wearing one of Dean's white T shirts and leather jacket – he had drawn the line at his jeans though, no way that they would have fitted his long legs anyway and these bushes were determined to take lumps out of him as it was. It was the best he could do at such short notice though and would hopefully be enough to lure this creature away from his brother.

"Come and find **_me_ **you bastard!" Sam thought angrily. He slowed to listen, to see if his plan was working. Even though he was waiting, desperately hoping to hear it, he was still chilled to hear that high-pitched barking in the distance behind him, gaining fast, and his heartbeat started to race when he realised that he was no longer the hunter but the hunted……..

**Chapter One**

**The week before…**

Dean was bored.

This was not good news for Sam as a bored Dean was a Dean just waiting to either get into trouble or to annoy Sam – either way; Sam's chances of getting to research in peace and quiet were slim and fast approaching zero. Dean had eventually settled down at the window having been prowling the room like a caged tiger for the past half hour. Only Sam's exasperated sigh had made him realise that his pacing was starting to fray his younger brother's nerves. He hated to be cooped up inside, to be trapped and was feeling the need to be outside in the fresh air. If he were honest with himself,

He had never felt more alive than when he was on a hunt.

He smiled mischievously and asked, "anything yet?" for what had to be the tenth time in an hour. He was rewarded with a pillow being thrown at him, which he caught easily and pushed behind his back as he lounged against the wall, and looked out of the window at the mist forming as the night began drawing in.

They had stayed in worse places before ok, worse_ guesthouses, _but this was a small town, if you could call it that, based around the sawmill and lumberjack business located further up the hill on the forest edge. The town had a general store and one solitary bar, which boasted a pool table and darts board.

"But this town sure has its perks" Dean thought with a smile, his green eyes lighting.

The locals were friendly enough to the new men in town. The Impala had attracted some appreciative glances when they arrived and the vast majority of the men either worked at the sawmill or were frequently away during the week at the camps located in the forest. This meant that there were a few, rather lonely, bored and affectionate women more than willing to make most of the temporary excitement of the new faces in town.

Not that Sam seemed to notice; Dean thought grumpily, it was all about the hunt these days. There was the brief interlude with Sarah but since then Sam was reverting back, he might as well be a hermit, the social life he had. Well there was no way Dean was staying in tonight, if Sam wanted to keep an eye out then he could do it at the bar.

He was just about to start to wind Sam up about being a eunuch or something, when there was a knock at the room door.

Dean looked up at Sam, who had at last lifted his head up from his porings over the laptop, his brown, expressive eyes dulled with fatigue and worry.

"You going to get that?" Sam asked with a small smile, knowing very well after the last couple of days that it would be one of the local women, finding yet another reason to visit his brother.

"What can I say dude?" Dean replied, "It's boring here, the ladies all want a piece of this handsome devil and can you blame them?" He smirked.

"You have no shame, you know that don't you?" Sam said, his smile growing. H couldn't help it; his brother could always brighten his moods.

"What have I got to be ashamed of – I am doing a public service, lifting this town out of it's dull and dreary existence, not to mention driving the women –"

"Away?" Sam interrupted with a grin

"Wild" Dean retorted, "Something which you obviously know nothing about kiddo", glad to see Sam smiling for the first time in days.

The knock on the door became more insistent, and Dean rose, still smirking to open it.

Cat, the Woodcut's resident barmaid and owner of the guest house that the Winchesters were currently staying, stood at the door, her arm still raised mid-knock. Her normally cheerful not to mention very attractive face, was unusually serious. Dean had to admit that he liked her pout at having to wait almost as attractive as her mischievous grin when she was flirting with him.

"Dean, I was coming back from the bar when I though I saw someone prowling round your car" she said without preamble.

"What!" Dean exclaimed, if anyone has even put a scratch on her, I'll kill them, he thought angrily. He grabbed the keys and called back to Sam

"Won't be long, just going to pound someone into next week if they have even so much as looked at the car the wrong way"

Sam hesitated for a second before grabbing his coat and heading after Dean. He knew his brother could handle anyone, but there was no way he was letting him out of his sight, not after that last vision, the memory of it catching his breath.

In his vision, something had been hunting Dean, who had been tearing through the forest like a man possessed. Sam almost flinched at the word "possessed", not a word used lightly in his family.

Suddenly, a blinding pain filled his mind, Sam clutched at his head as the vision claimed him again.

_**A strange high-pitched bark called out in the forest behind Dean, getting closer, moving fast. Dean was pale, one hand to his head, the other pressed to his chest as he ran. He was slowing now, the pain coming in waves, it was excruciating, blinding, debilitating – and he knew he couldn't go on much longer. Sam – he had to protect Sam. And Sam in his vision could feel Dean's pain as if it were his own, sense the growing despair and the startling realisation that this time he might not make it and that his hopes of escaping the creature were fading.**_

_**The forest in front of Dean cleared and the ground levelled out and became more solid, Dean glanced down and realised that he had made it to the road leading into town; he peered through the mist and could see the lights in the distance. He was going to make it!**_

_**Suddenly the bark sounder, much closer to his right, between him and the town and he instinctively veered away when he realised what the creature was doing. It was driving him, hunting him, toying with him with a cruel almost catlike intelligence. Dean's anger rose, no furry critter is going to hunt down a Winchester, no way in hell!**_

_**It rose from the ground in front of him, not some wolf-like creature like he had imagined, but man shaped, tall and lean, "and so not a critter" dean though almost giddily. It rose to its full height, and towering over Dean, it sent it's taloned, paw like hand crashing down on Dean in a crushing blow……**_

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, as he came back from his vision. He realised he was still in their room. "Dean", he whispered, "I will not lose my brother…ever" he promised to himself and staggered from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary **

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters therein despite my best efforts. Doesn't stop me from dreaming though…..sigh. Please don't sue me, not making any money from this and they have no one to blame, leaving us all summer like this….. grrrr

**Dream Horizon - Authors Note** Please excuse the first couple of Chapters - I am still figuring out how to edit on Fan Fiction, so have not had the chance to apply some of the very helpful advice I received on Chapter One. Please let me know what you think - this story is kind of developing a life of it's own, have no idea where we are going but enjoying the ride anyway.

**Chapter 2**

Dean silently approached the Impala, careful to stay in the shadows; He could see a man-shaped silhouette moving in the car. Moving quickly now, he reached out and yanked open the door –

"If you have left so much as a fingerprint on my car, I swear to God I'll kill you!" he raged as he bent to peer in the car. "Sir" he finished quietly when he realised just who was in the car.

"Hello son" John replied – "is that any way to show respect to your father, not to mention, have you actually seen the state of the back of this car – it's a fast food graveyard. I thought you were going to take care of her?"

"Ah well um…" Dean started.

"Never mind – " John interrupted, "where's your brother?"

Dean looked back towards his room, to see Sam stumbling out unsteadily, his hand to his head.

"Not again" Dean muttered, but before he could call to Sam to see if he was ok, he saw his brother stiffen and look out past the car park. This backed onto fields of fairly tall grass and scrub that led up into the forest edge. The mist was thicker now and for a split second Dean could not see what Sam was looking at, until a shadow seemed to flow up from the undergrowth, a dark shape, large and fast, loping towards them in a fluid four legged gait.

"Dean, get in the car," his father barked "NOW!" Dean quickly grabbed Cat who had followed him down and bundled her in the car, closing the door behind him. The dark shape passed not too far from the car, but the moon reflecting off the mist seemed to cast an almost luminous glow around the creature, partly concealing, partly disguising it's features. Dean could not make out many details apart from the size and what looked to be a rough, dark pelt.

The creature paused and seemed to sniff at the air before realising that there was still someone outside…

Sam had managed to get to the door and could see Dean's outline in the car park, next to the Impala. He could faintly hear the sound of Dean talking to someone in the car. . A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked past the car to the field beyond. He moved a few more steps into the car park, allowing his eyes to adjust to the difference in the light when he saw the creature erupt from the undergrowth.

"Dean, look out!" he yelled and started towards his older brother, but he needn't have worried for Dean had already spun and grabbing Cat had pushed her into the only cover available – the Impala.

Sam watched as the dark figure paused and seemed to sniff the air - when suddenly the creature's head whipped around and seemed to look directly at him. Sam realised that he was exposed and weapon less and started to back away to the room.

John and Dean watched as the creature sniffed at the air. They could now see the outline of what looked to be a fanged muzzle, the moonlight glinting off catlike amber eyes. Some sense made them look back towards the guesthouse and Dean swore when he realised that Sam had moved further away from the room. He went for the door when John grabbed and pulled him back.

"Wait" he ordered quietly

"What?" Dean exclaimed, "Sam's out there!"

"And you're not going to do him any good if you rush out there without knowing what you are up against!" John snapped back, furious with himself as he only had a 45 on him, which would only enrage the creature. John knew instinctively that normal ammo would not work on something like this and that Sam had enough time to get back into the house.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his brother had reached the room. His relief was short lived though when the creature rose up on its hind legs and smashed at the door with taloned fists. The door splintered and then the creature vanished within.

"SAM!" He yelled, out of the car before his father could stop him. He heard the other door go and his father's footsteps behind him as he raced for his and Sam's room. He heard a yell from inside, and a strange bark-like yelp, and then the sound of glass breaking.

He gun already in his hand, he reached the door and cautiously peered inside – even in the darkness of the unlit rooms, he could see they were a wreck. Clothes were scatted and furniture overturned and torn apart, deep gauges in the wall next to the door and bed bore evidence of the power behind the creature's claws. Fear tightened Dean's stomach when he though just what those claws could do to his young brother…

A snuffling noise came from the direction of the bathroom, and Dean and John approached from either side of the door, guns raised at the ready, As the Winchester men drew close, the bathroom door flew open and with a snarl the creature leapt out at John. Dean fired and it spun towards him and contemptuously swatted the gun from Dean's hand before throwing him against the wall and fleeing the room.

John followed the creature but by the time he reached the door, there was no sign of where it had fled. He returned back to his son and pulled Dean to his feet.

"You ok?" – John asked

"Only winded" Dean waved him away and opened the bathroom door. There had been no sign of Sam in the bedroom and Dean swallowed, fearful as to what he might find.

"Sammy?" He whispered as he entered the bathroom- it was empty, the wind blowing through the open window.

"Sammy!" he called louder now, - where was his brother?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- I still don't own anything Supernatural or the boys much to my dismay – have offered to play poker for them, as I am poor – hear me lawyers, very poor! Kripke has yet to say no so fingers crossed!

**Authors Note** – Not sure about this chapter, please let me know what you think- again all feedback is welcome – won't cry for long, promise!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Dean, that you?" He heard Sammy reply, what the hell, he thought. Wait _a minute, when did we open the window? _

He walked across to the window and noticed for the first time fingers almost white to the bone holding tight to the windowsill. Dean's face lit up with a smile as he looked down at his brother.

"So, bro – what you doing?" Dean smirked

"Admiring the pointing, what does it look like?" Sam responded grumpily.

"If you said the view, since you are looking at yours truly here, that I could understand. A bit out of shape are we kiddo?" Dean teased, reaching down to grab his brother's arm.

"Funny Dean, just pull me up will you" Sam smiled up at his brother. He could always count on him to find him.

"Dude, you seriously need to lay off the fast food" Dean groaned as he rather unceremoniously dragged Sam back into the room. "Now who's the one who's out of shape?" His younger brother muttered under his breath. As Sam clambered through the window he noticed blood on Dean's hand. "Dean, you're hurt". He reached to check his brother's arm but Dean just pulled away.

"Kitty there must have caught me when it knocked the gun out of my hand, it's only a scratch" Dean shrugged.

"Kitty?" Sam asked, "Well it looked a bit cat like to me?" Dean replied, "Hate to see the litter tray though". He muttered

Sam snorted and was just about to say something more when he saw John in the doorway.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" He queried and looked to Dean for an explanation. Dean just shrugged,

"We never got further than Dad commenting on our car care before Kitty turned up" Dean confirmed.

Before their father could respond there was a sound at the door, and all 3 Winchesters turned to see Cat enter.

"What the hell was that?" She asked them shakily, "Is that what took Billy and Hannah?"

"I'm afraid so" Sam answered for them,

"Oh god, we could have been killed" She started to tremble. Sam went to her and touched her shoulder, "hey, you ok?" He asked softly, she looked up at him, "No, but I'll be fine – do you mind walking me back to the bar?"

"Sure, Dean, won't be a minute" Dean tossed him a gun – "Dude, watch yourself, that overgrown fur ball could still be out there"

Dean chuckled to himself as Sam and Cat left, "If I'd known that's all I had to do…"

"Mind out the gutter Dean, now what have you found on this thing so far" Dean started, though he didn't know why he was surprised that his father went straight down to business.

"Not a great deal – people have been disappearing round here for years – Sam traced this back for about 20 years, no real pattern in the choice of victim, or cycle. Only one of the victims body, a Hannah Taylor, was found but it wasn't pretty. Basically they put it down to an animal attack."

"Were beasts?" His father asked – "No, we pretty much discounted that fairly quickly as the lunar cycle did not match up", Dean replied

Sam dropped Cat off at the bar and hurried back to the guesthouse, _what was their father doing here? _He thought to himself, and could not help the second more treacherous thought of _what does he want?_ Sam shook himself mentally, he couldn't keep going down this route, him and his father were never going to see eye to eye, but they were hurting Dean with their bickering. He resolved to bite his tongue – be the good son for Dean's sake.

His resolve was tested as he opened the door to hear Dean giving John the low down on what they had discovered so far. Work, was that all their father thought about? They hadn't seen him since they separated after the Daeva attack, but was he asking Dean how his boys were, no, it was all about the hunt.

Dean must have seen the look on his face as he walked in and minutely shook his head, _crap, Sam, Don't start this again, _Sam could see the thought clearly in his brothers expressive green eyes. No, he was going to start to put Dean first, if Dean was happy with this then Sam would back him up.

Dean watched his brother enter the room with a hunt of apprehension, not liking the resentful look that crossed his brother's face. He was therefore pleasantly surprised when Sam just nodded at their father to continue and with a small shrug and smile at his brother, he came across and sat on the bed next to him, _Thank you, _Dean thought relieved. He surreptitiously rubbed the back of his hand where it had been scratched by the creature, it was beginning to burn. _Probably, should clean this, I just don't want to know where those claws have been, _he thought with a grimace.

He should have known better than to try to hide anything from Sam though, "Have you not cleaned that yet" Sam asked with concern, "You don't want to get it infected, especially not that hand" he teased lightly.

Apparently though John was not as amused. "What were you playing at Sammy?" He said abruptly, "Sam" his son muttered quietly. "You made an amateur mistake that could have cost your brother his life, not just a scratched hand. What were you thinking, coming outside without a weapon? You hesitated and that could have been fatal. If anything had happened to your brother, you would have been responsible!" He snapped. Sam raised his head sharply at his fathers rebuke, and could hear his brother suck in a breath in surprise and a hint of anger formed on his brother's normally relaxed face. Sam opened his mouth to respond, and then stopped. His father was right; he paled when he thought about what could have happened to his brother. "Yes sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again"

Dean nearly fell off the bed in shock, Sam agreeing with his Dad without an argument? He had been about to jump in to defend Sam but thought, if it means Sam being more careful, then perhaps he should let it slide. He thought his Dad was coming across a bit strong though and looked at his father closer. John looked tired, as if he had been on the move for a long time and hoping to divert his Dad a little asked again, "So Dad, what _are_ you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and heard about the couple who had vanished and thought I would look into it. I didn't even know you boys were here until I seen the Impala in the car park. "Even to Dean, this sounded rather vague. He was also waiting for Sam to jump in with the obvious, _if you called us once in a while you might know where we were_, and was surprised, both that Sam didn't and that he was thinking this himself, obviously his brother's attitude was rubbing off on him.

He glanced at his brother. Sam was obviously deep in thought. Sam too had been surprised when Dean had not said anything, he didn't really expect his brother to argue back with their Dad but could not help the thought that Dean too thought he was at fault and had put him at risk. Sam knew that where his brother was concerned he tended to react rather than think things through and that one day, Dean would pay the ultimate price either protecting him or because he hesitated – he just wasn't a natural hunter like Dean. He had a tendency to over think and was not a comfortable hunter. Sam knew he was a liability to his brother, because of his 'abilities', his 'curse' and now because of his apparent errors in judgement. He resolved from now on to be less of a burden to his brother.

John watched the subtle play of emotions across his youngest son's face and smiled a small smile of satisfaction. He rose to leave the room and said back his sons," Going to get my things from the truck" As he stepped outside, the moonlight caught his face, and a brief flicker of red, stirred deep within his eyes.

**A/N** - couldn't make it too easy for the boys could I? But now I have chosen a completely different direction than what I started with, this could end up anywhere and will be as much a surprise to me where we end up :) Hope you are still enjoying this – I am still enjoying writing it so will keep going if you want me to!


	4. Chapter 4

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters therein. So no change there unfortunately – as soon as they are mine though, you will be the first to know!

**Author's Note –** please R and R, it lets me know if I am going horribly wrong – as before, serious artistic license being used and some facts may be stretched to fit the story – what the heck, its fiction tee hee!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

John continued to smile as he walked to the truck – this was all going far too easily, he thought to himself, soon, one Winchester would be dead, and the other destroyed completely. An easy target – nearly as easy as this one had been. John had been a torrent of emotion when he had arrived at this town. Tracking down his Demon for 22 years had taken it's toll and then when he had heard about his boys, well, that had brought the last of his defences down and had left him wide open. He had been taken by surprise and had thought they were simply facing Were-beasts of some description, dangerous and brutal but fairly straightforward. Even that had been a dangerous misapprehension on his side. _Were-beasts indeed – oh well, they would soon find out their error, _the other inside John thought - _sooner than they think_.

His cell rang and he was momentarily thrown – he pulled it out to look at the display – Missouri, he heard John sigh in his mind. No, she was a danger but as long as he didn't speak to her, he doubted she would suspect a thing. _And lets face it Johnny boy, you're not exactly known for answering your phone, are you, _the Other silently mocked the elder Winchester, still railing. Desperately trying to fight against him. "Forget…" the Other silently commanded…….

John shook himself as he approached his truck, he had blanked for a moment and thought to himself that he was over-tired – he smiled at a memory of Mary and the boys, "over-tired" was an over-excited Dean, wanting to spend more time playing ball or watching over his younger sibling. Even as a four year old, Dean had taken his responsibility as older brother seriously and hadn't liked it when John or Mary tried to get him to go to bed if Sammy wasn't happy. And Sammy was never happy unless Dean was there. Even as they grew up - Dean was always the centre of Sammy's world, his hero, confidant and best friend. The one person he would turn to.

John could have foreseen Sammy leaving if it was just him, but for Sam to have left Dean, that he still could not comprehend – and neither could his brother, John knew. The days following Sam's departure had shown a bewildered, hurt Dean, who could not understand why his young brother had abandoned him. From that day, a wall had been built around Dean, a wall that John could not breach. But he had seen cracks in that wall this evening, now that his sons were together again.

The boys bond was a danger as well as strength; they were a formidable team, almost twin-like in their understanding of each other during a hunt. They were never quite whole when they were apart, always sub-consciously seeking the other. If one were to lose the other, John knew deep down, he would end up losing them both, and that he could not allow.

John grabbed his pack and shot gun with a selection of ammo and returned back to the guesthouse – he would stay with the boys tonight and grab a second room in the morning. He heard his sons laughing as he approached the door and couldn't help smiling himself. Damn, he was getting soft. He schooled his features before entering the room. The laughter stopped as soon as he entered, Sam looked wary, Dean looked a bit like a kid caught slacking from his chores. John hardened his heart against the pain their expressions caused_. I'm doing this for their own good, they cannot let their guard down, it is just too dangerous,_ he justified to himself.

"So, do you have a plan of action for tomorrow?" John queried, Sam bristled recognising the signs of his father taking over, but again said nothing. Dean glanced at his brother before speaking,

"Sam mentioned that Cat had told him of someone who had claimed to see a creature like this, years ago, an Elsie Baker, but everyone thought she was just distraught and imagining things after she had lost both her husband and son. Apparently no big cats have been seen in this region for years – so no-one took her seriously, most people blamed either a grizzly attack or that they had an accident out in the forest – they were both lumberjacks."

Dean was starting to feel hot and walked over to the window, opening it to let some fresh air in. He shivered – _damn, was he coming down with something?_

"Sam and I were going to go visit her tomorrow, get him to give her his patented puppy dog eyes and pump her for information"

"Dean-" his brother protested.

"What dude? You know the older chicks dig you. Bring out their mothering instinct or something, I on the other hand have a far different effect" Dean smirked.

"You're just jealous that Cat asked me to walk her to the bar – just admit it bro" Sam shot back. . He looked closer at Dean and noticed his over bright eyes and flushed face – "hey, are you feeling ok?" Dean shrugged, "must be getting that crappy cold you had last week – you always were generous"

"Well its time we all turned in," John broke in. "However change of plan for tomorrow. Sammy you go check out this lead in the morning, Dean and I need to visit the lumber yard and saw mill, and check out the forest perimeter. Something that size has got to leave tracks. And Dean, take something for the cold, I don't need it slowing us down- and remember to clean that graze"

Sam glared at his father unhappy that he was again taking over and issuing orders, it was almost like the intervening college years had never happened. Dean also wasn't too happy about them splitting up, sending Sam on his own to visit some possible buckets of crazy lady? Let's face it, if there was a hornet's nest, his Sammy would surely step in it – the kid was a magnet for trouble. However he trusted his fathers hunting instincts, besides, Sammy was always the better research geek and could worm his way into anyone's confidence – he had been doing it all his life. No matter where they went, Sam always won people over.

The woman would probably feel more comfortable if she wasn't being interrogated by both of them anyway. Their Dad was right, at least now they may have a trail they could follow, and he could keep Sam out of reach of those damned claws.

The next morning Dean woke early, feeling sick as a dog, shivery, nauseous, his joints were painful and small stabbing pains shot through his body. The cold had obviously taken no notice and was determined to hit him full strength, _bastard_.

He rose silently determined to have a nice hot shower to ease his muscles, and noticed that the chair John had went to sleep in was empty. Typical, his father was always up first. He glanced over at Sam and noticed his pain-pinched features and the way he twisted in his bed. Another nightmare, Dean sighed and reached across to wake his brother, but fell back startled when Sam screamed.

"NO! No Dean, oh God no" Sam was whimpering piteously in his sleep, and tears started to streak down him face. Dean had had enough, Sam was waking up _now_. He shook his brother harder and Sam woke with a gasp. "Dean?" "I'm here, Sammy" Dean sat on the edge of his bed, Sam scrubbed at his face and closed his eyes "Thank god," He whispered.

"I take it I did not do well" Dean asked, trying to rescue himself from a chick flick moment,

"Not funny, Dean" Sam replied, "Promise me you won't walk alone anywhere over the next few days will you, especially at night?"

"Dude you are seriously going to cramp my style, you do know that don't you?"

"Please, Dean" Sam asked pleadingly, his brown eyes sorrowful and beseeching, "I saw…" he swallowed and couldn't finish.

"Was it the same as last time?" Dean asked quietly, Sam nodded, "So we know what to expect – don't worry, I'll be with Dad today and we will be taking the truck so no walks alone. You just be careful when you visit Elsie Baker" Dean warned, still not entirely comfortable with Sam investigating on his own.

He rose to go the bathroom. "Dean" The voice was so quiet he almost didn't hear it

"Yeah, Sammy?" "Never mind" Sam whispered, knowing Deans reluctance to discuss all things emotional. "Are you feeling ok today?"

"Fine Sam, fine" Dean lied. He was not going to tell his brother just how ill he was really feeling. Sam would worry, and then nag worse than an old woman. Also there was no way he going to let their Dad hunt in the forest on his own.

The boys showered, and headed for the bar. This doubled as a diner during the day, and the boys breakfasted there every morning. As usual Cat was behind the counter taking orders.

"Sam, Dean!" She waved across at them, her eyes lingering a little on Sam. Dean huffed and muttered to himself something about her taking pity on his brother. As Sam turned to scan the bar for their father, Dean clutched at his stomach and closed his eyes briefly. Hell, but the pain was just getting worse. "Dean," Cat approached, "I have a message from your father, he asked me to let you know that he will meet you at the Saw Mill, apparently he wanted to quickly check out the tree line first? " Sounded right, damn his father for not waiting.

"Look Sam, will take the Impala and meet Dad out there. Not that hungry this morning anyway. Call me the minute you have finished speaking to Elsie Baker and let me know how it goes."

"Dean, you promised you wouldn't go anywhere alone" Sam started, feeling a growing unease in the pit of his stomach, "I don't like this"

"Come on Sam, I'm just going to meet Dad, I will be in the car and its daytime. Stop worrying – you'll give yourself an ulcer or something"

Sam watched his brother leave with mounting trepidation. Suddenly he was in no mood for breakfast either. Something was very wrong.

"Cat" he called, "which way does Elsie Baker live?" He followed her directions to Elsie's house, it had seen better days, and looked a bit on the ramshackle side, but as he got closer, he could see the garden was well tended and was surprised to see a very well kept herb garden. Though some of the plants he could see where not your usual cottage garden variety. He could pick out wormwood, rue, hawthorn, to name a few.

The door opened as he approached. "Well Samuel – you took your sweet time to getting round to visiting me……"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Still don't own Supernatural – do we really have to write this every chapter? It's hard enough to admit to the first time!

**Author's Note**

I am beginning to worry that this story is no good. No reviews recently – if that's the case, I shall slip away quietly and scrap the story, never to return. See I am not baove guilt tripping! If you do want me to continue with it, please read and review. It's in your hands…

**Chapter 5**

Sam looked at the doorway in surprise- inside was a petite, delicate looking woman. She looked to be in her late 50's, though her hair was pure white; and she had bright, piercing blue eyes. She smiled warmly as she walked down the path before enveloping him in a hug.

Sam was taken aback to say the least but politely hugged the woman back. For some reason he felt completely at ease, and he sensed no malice coming from her.

"You must be Mrs Baker?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Who else would I be? And before you ask, Cat told me to expect you. Sorry, but I do like to startle folk" Elsie grinned impishly. Sam could see the mischievous young woman that Elsie must have been.

"Come in, and please call me Elsie by the way – I have some freshly made lemonade, or dandelion and burdock if you prefer?"

Sam followed Elsie into the house, unaware of the figure watching them from across the street. If Sam had turned, he would have seen the sun highlight the red in the eyes of the one watching.

Elsie's house was unexpectedly modern and pristine, a contrast to the rather ramshackle exterior. Obviously she took great care of her home. She ushered Sam into a welcoming kitchen. "Sit yourself down Sam and make yourself at home" and bustled around the kitchen "Now you haven't had any breakfast yet" It was more of a statement than a question.

Sam shook his head as he sat down at the large wooden kitchen table, a smile tugging at his mouth. He could not help but instinctively like Elsie Baker.

"You're a nice boy, Sam Winchester" Elsie ruffled his hair as she passed. Sam started -although he and Dean were using their own first names, they were known in town as Lawson, Sam's choice this time, and not Winchester.

"Now before you start to fret, there's probably a few things you should know. The first of which is that I too have talents." Elsie smiled." I have some psychic abilities, nothing strong, can't see into the future or anything, but I am very good at reading the present. I also dabble a little in the arts – strictly white magic only, again nothing too serious, a little herb lore, charms that kind of thing.

Sam sat rather stunned to be having this conversation, amazed that Elsie was being so open about all of this. "Secondly" she continued, and here Elsie smiled broadly, "I had a phone call from an old friend about half an hour ago, I think perhaps you may know her- Missouri Mosely? She told me who you were and to expect you."

"How on earth did Missouri know we were here?" Sam asked.

"She was the one who advised your father to come here. Did he not tell you?"

The younger Winchester stared at Elsie, and then shrugged. "He isn't exactly free with information" Sam said rather bitterly.

"Oh honey" Elsie couldn't help but respond to the sorrow and loneliness that came off the young man in front of her and walked back across to him, put an arm around his shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.

The older woman pulled away and restarted bustling around the kitchen. "Now how does a nice full breakfast sound?"

A short while later, Sam leaned back from the table, absolutely stuffed. Elsie was a fantastic cook. He felt a bit guilty that Dean had missed out on it. During breakfast he had told Elsie a little of his family, though mostly it was of Dean. To Sam, Dean_ was_ his family. It was painfully obvious to Elsie, both from Sam's conversation and the little that Missouri had advised her, that Dean was now Sam's whole world, that it had been he that had raised him and that the brothers were utterly devoted to each other. Her heart ached to think that they could come to any harm. She felt a need to protect them in a way she failed to do for her own family.

"So Elsie" Sam broke into her reverie, "I take it you know why I came here?"

She smiled rather sadly. "Most of the folk round here think I am a little 'off'", she started, "They never believed me when I first told them what happened to Jim and Matthew". Elsie's eyes faded with long remembered sorrow.

"It was 12th August, 1985. My husband, Jim, and son, Matthew was due to return from the logging camp about 12 miles north of here. Jim never returned. Matthew was brought back, he had been mauled, terrible scratches down his back and legs, and he was ill with a high fever." Elsie's voice shook, and Sam covered her hands with his own. "He was in no condition to be taken to the nearest hospital, however we had a local doctor, still do in fact. He stitched my son's wounds and gave him antibiotics to fight the infection and bring his temperature down. The injuries were not as severe as first thought and with time, the Doctor thought, my son would recover. But Matt took a turn for the worse during the following night and his fever heightened. They say that's why he left the house that night, that he was delirious. My boy was in such pain…" Elsie faltered.

"That night I looked out of Matt's bedroom window when I thought I could see something crouching in the garden. I thought at first that it was just my imagination, just some shadow, but couldn't seem to take my eyes off it. It moved again, closer to the house. We had a light on the porch, and as it moved closer I thought I could make out something like a wild cat, but huge. Its eyes were amber, and it had fangs about 3 inches long."

"I took out Jim's shotgun, ran to the front door and fired at the thing. It just flinched and I heard the back door slam. It rose up on its hind legs, let out an almighty yowl and pushed past me into the house. I was terrified, but my son was injured and alone so I followed it in. I could hear rending and tearing, and then the back door slammed again. I hurried to be son's room – it had been torn apart but there was no sign of either him or the creature. I went to the back of the house and could see Matt at the forest edge, the creature following. It could have easily caught up with him but it seemed to be herding him into the woods."

"I knew I would never be able to find him alone so I ran for help. Everyone thought I was hysterical, that I had let my son's delirium influence what I had seen, but they came out to help me search. We looked for days but we never found him. He never came home." Tears spilled from Elsie's eyes and this time it was Sam wrapping his arms around the older woman, giving her what comfort he could, and simply held her as she wept.

"I'm sorry" Elsie said quietly, "It's just been a long time since I've talked about it and you are one of the few who actually believes me"

"Missouri?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes, I had a sister in Kansas, where I went to stay for a while- I had to come back though, to me Jim and Matt were still out here. My sister used to go see Missouri to get her tarot cards read and suggested I go too. I visited her several times and we became friends. She was the only person who believed me. We kept in touch and she managed to find a little of what this creature could be…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dean had driven to the saw mill. There was still no sign of his father and Dean had tried to call him twice but had gotten no answer to his calls; Dean was starting to get a little worried. It was unlike his Dad not to meet when arranged; the man was strictly punctual and accepted no less from either of his sons.

Dean approached one of the men he recognised from the bar. "Hey Toby", Toby glanced up. He was a powerfully built man, a few inches taller than Dean, but jovial and friendly if not all that bright. _He also couldn't play pool for love nor money_, Dean thought with a smile.

"Dean. What are you doing up here?" he asked

"I was hoping to speak to the foreman. Is he around?"

"Looking for a job? Wouldn't have thought you'd want to get those pretty boy hands of yours dirty?"

"You're just worried I'll put you to shame" Dean retorted, not his best comeback, but hell, considering he felt like shit, not_ that_ bad.

"Danny is over in the office." Toby pointed the way.

"You Danny?" He asked the man behind the desk. _Jesus what the hell do they put in the water round here, Dean thought, _the guy was even taller than Sam, though slightly bigger built. Not that hard, _my brother being a beanpole._

"What's it to you?" The man asked suspiciously.

"My name's Dean Lawson, from National Geographic. I'm doing a piece on Wild Cat sightings. I was supposed to meet my photographer here." Dean nearly spoiled his own story by laughing_, I mean Dad a photographer, well he likes to shoot, I suppose._ He described John to him and was uneasy when a knowing smile came to Danny's face.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing him this morning. Said he was tracking a big cat that had been seen in town last night. Told him, he was wasting his time, hasn't been any wildcats around here in nigh on 30 years."

"Oh population expansion can force these cats back into areas they have previously moved on from" Dean was quite proud of that one.

"The last I saw of him he was heading out in that direction," Danny pointed to the forest north west of the mill. Dean thanked him and headed off after his father. He went to try to phone again but realised there was no signal. "Damn."

Dean left the Impala at the Mill, there was no point driving any further. _My_ _baby is not going on those dirt tracks. _As he headed into the forest he looked for signs that his father had been this way. Dean searched fruitlessly for both his father and signs of the creature, but an hour or so later he felt even worse. The pains in his stomach were constant and now his head had decided to join the party. His eyes were becoming increasingly hard to focus and any light caused stabbing pains in his eyes. He decided to head back- the last place he needed to be was alone in the middle of no-where , ill with no phone.

He headed back to the mill to pick up the Impala – _screw pride_, he thought, _I'm going back to the guesthouse and crash for a while. _As Dean drew closer to the Mill, he could se the sky darkening dramatically – _shit, looks like a storms heading this way and fast, _"just typical!" Dean growled to himself. He shivered as the wind picked up. Dean hurried through the Mill gates, but stopped suddenly in shock.

"No" he whispered, he couldn't believe it- the Impala was gone…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Still don't own anything Supernatural although I will own to be Supernaturally obsessed! Have a sneaky feeling I may not be alone…

**Author's Note**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far – it's appreciated!

**Chapter 6**

"There are many stories" Elsie continued, "of creatures such as these going back hundreds of years. Like the Wendigo, they are human – though you might find that hard to believe- or perhaps not" Elsie had caught Sam's grimace. "Some were early settlers and frontiersmen; some trappers, loggers, tinkers or miners. No two are identical – you see it all depends on the deal they make."

"Deal?" Sam queried, intrigued.

"Yes, deal – this is not some natural evolution at work you know" Elsie smiled sadly. "These were once men and women who have come to an arrangement with a supernatural entity-be it pagan spirit, witch or something equally or more powerful. In return for longevity, wealth, sometimes revenge or even out of fear, they will periodically take on physical attributes of animals. At times, the entity will intermix with aspects of other more unnatural creatures, again depending on the bargain made. But it is at a terrible cost – ultimately they have bargained their soul."

Elsie paused to collect herself before continuing.

"In our case, it has taken some attributes of a great cat. From what Missouri could tell me, this cat hunts for the sport of the entity it serves. She could not give me specifics without some physical token of the creature and that I could never find. All she could tell me is that it was cruel and evil, and enjoyed toying with its prey. That is somehow feeds from the pain its prey endures. She sensed a powerful psychic connection between the creatures and their master but could not tell what this was and could only assume this was how it communicated with them."

Elsie stopped and looked closely at the younger Winchester.

"Are you feeling unwell Sam?"

_Sammy…_

Sam had been listening to Elsie but a feeling of unease had been developing during her monologue.

_Help me Sam…_

_Dean,_ he thought, he needed to find Dean – he rose but suddenly his head exploded in agony, the room was spinning, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

_**The vision assailed Sam's senses, this time though he was not viewing Dean as he was hunted, but was Dean. He could feel the pain coursing through his body, the agony of every movement, the disorientation, and mounting fear that this time, he was not going to make it, that he would no longer be able to protect his family. He could feel the static in the air and smell the storm approaching, the wind cutting through his shaking body. **_

_**Sammy, help me Sam! Dean's mind automatically reaching for the one person that mattered most to him. The only one who would really, truly mourn his passing.**_

_**Sam was with Dean as he ran from the forest, could feel his heart almost bursting from his chest from the exertion, the exhaustion setting in. He felt each stumble, the brief flicker of hope as his eyes finally made out the town through the swirling mist and dwindling light. He could feel the hope turn to despair as the figure in front loomed out of the long grass. His last desperate burst of energy to try to run around the creature. He could see through Dean's faltering vision, the shadow tower above him, the claws slashing down and then only a cold emptiness where once his brother had been.**_

Dean was now seriously pissed off, if whoever had taken the Impala, had damaged her in any way, he would wring their scrawny necks, resurrect them and then kill them again. He swore loudly. All of the weapons were in the trunk with the exception of the shotgun, and his boot and wrist knives that he customarily carried.

He checked his phone again_- damn, still no signal!_ He headed into the mill but considering the lack of noise coming from within, he had a feeling he was on his own. The mill was deserted- _where the hell did everyone go?_ Dean wondered _it couldn't be knocking off time already_. He looked again at the quickly darkening sky and realised that they must have headed back to town to prepare for the storm. _Surely not everyone?_

He headed to Danny's office and as he opened the door, a familiar, sickly sweet smell of copper hit him. He looked around and grimaced – Toby was definitely dead. His torso had been ripped open, his arms torn; obviously he had been trying to defend himself. Toby was not a small man and it looked like he had put up one hell of a fight – the office was trashed and blood was everywhere. There was no sign of Danny but Dean could see more blood behind the desk and a trail where a body had been dragged.

Dean reached out to close Toby's eyes, eyes that were still wide and fearful; disbelieving that death had finally claimed him.

As he did so, Dean realised that Toby was not yet cold - he hadn't been dead for long. Although he knew from the blood pooling on the floor that no-one could have survived this attack, the older brother stood to look for the direction that Danny had been taken, when nausea hit and the pain intensified. He fell to his knees as it spread down his limbs, taking his breath away and leaving him gasping, doubled over.

_This was no cold_, he realised. "What is wrong with me?" he whispered as he struggled to his feet. The town, he had to get back to the town. He staggered out of the mill and made for the town and his brother as fast as his weakening body could take him.

"Sam…Samuel! Wake up" A woman's voice insisted.

"Dean" Sam whispered.

"You had a vision," Elsie stated. Sam nodded painfully. "It's going after my brother, " He spoke quietly, fearfully, as if giving voice to the thought made it inevitable. "I have to get to him!"

"Do you know where he is?" Elsie didn't question further, sensing the desperation bordering on panic coming in waves from Sam.

"No, but I know where he is heading". Sam got to his feet and looked outside. The sky was darkening rapidly and he could see the wind picking up, whipping at the ash and elder trees in Elsie's garden, the rowan tree lashing at the gate. This was happening _now_ Sam realised with dawning horror.

Sam brushed past Elsie and ran from her house heading full pelt for the guesthouse. "Dammit, I told Dean not to wander off on his own, where the hell is Dad?" Sam was frantic as he burst into their room. Most of the weapons were in the Impala, he had his handgun, and his curved blade, but that was it.

Sam ran from the room and sprinted to the field, his long legs eating up the ground before him, the rising wind pulling at his jacket, and his eyes desperately searching for his brother

Vaguely he could feel pain, on the edge of his senses, and knew that somehow he was sensing Dean, could feel his anger and mounting confusion.

_Sammy_

He stopped, turning in place until he could identify where the feeling was strongest. - _There!_ He moved quickly forward – a fog started to creep up out the ground, shrouding the world around him in an eerie silence and rain started to fall, heavier with each passing second.

"What the..." Since when did you get fog with rain? Sam thought, but with the mist thickening fast and the sky darkening still further, he was quickly becoming disorientated and he realised this was deliberate. He dared not risk calling out Dean's name for fear of leading the creatures straight to his brother. Someone or something was trying to stop him reaching Dean." No!"

_Help me Sam_

Sam closed his eyes and concentrated. The sense that was Dean grew stronger, _he's in agony, _Sam's eyes flew open as he panicked and lost the thread to his brother. He closed his eyes and tried again. "Found you!" and raced on.

The Other within John followed Sam from Elsie's house, looking back at her house when he could feel her mind brush against his. _Oh no you don't, witch. You, I will deal with later. Now I am going to watch the fall of a Winchester! _

He could feel the pain coming off the elder of the brothers, his agony both in his body and in his mind. Dean's mind was reaching out for help – that was expected and acted as a beacon for his pets. _It was the main purpose of the venom after all_, he thought with a smile. The hunt was well underway. He frowned, feeling an echo of the brother's pain, a resonation.

_Where? The witch? _No, it was heading away. He could see Sam leaving the guest house when he suddenly realised._ Oh Johnny, your boy is a psychic and you don't even know it! _This was even better than he had planned; Sam would feel everything his brother went through. _And a host with power, now that was enticing! _He could feel John's anguish at what he could feel through the Other, at what his sons' were going through. He could feel him battling to break free and in doing so the Other got a glimpse of something. The Other faltered_, but you did know – how had John managed to keep that from him? What else are you hiding?_ No matter, John couldn't resist him forever, he thought with satisfaction, and the Other followed Sam into the fog.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean leaned heavily against a tree, desperately trying to catch his breath. He had first heard the high pitched bark shortly after leaving the mill, and recognised it from the night before. He knew that if the creature caught his scent, he would be no match for its speed. At first he had tried to confuse his trail, wading in streams, trying to stay on hard rocked areas where he could, anything to slow the creature down. But he could feel himself weakening, the constant barrage of pain seeping all strength from his body. His vision was becoming unfocussed and he was starting to feel detached and woolly headed and knew a fever was setting in. Suddenly the bark erupted again, much closer than before, Dean groaned as he pushed himself away from the support of the tree and hurried on.

A fog began to rise from the ground and the threatening sky finally released its burden, and heavy rain began to fall. He slid and slithered his way down the hill he knew led to the field behind the guesthouse. Despite his body's objections, he had made fairly good time but from the high pitched barks he had been hearing, the creature was gaining fast. The hairs on his neck and arms rose as the bark rang out right behind him, spurring him on. The fog ebbed and flowed around him, dangerously distracting, but he briefly caught a glimpse of the lights of the town ahead. _He was going to make it. _Then suddenly from the grass not 6 foot in front of him, a figure rose, graceful and deadly. "Fuck" Dean whispered and tried to dart around it. The creature was too fast and swung around, raising a huge taloned paw. In slow motion, Dean watched it flash towards him when he heard his brother scream his name.

"Dean! No!" Just as Sam had seen in his vision, he could see the creature towering over his brother, the paw already starting its deadly fall. Suddenly, the creature yelped in shock and it was tossed away from his brother and crashed to the ground. Sam's nose started to bleed as he raced for his brother who had fell to the ground. The creature snarled and charged at where Dean lay- determined to get to its prey. Again, it was thrust away by an unseen force- Sam staggered, each use of his power was crippling him in agony, and just pushing the creature away twice had him exhausted. The creature whined in confusion, then suddenly sniffed the air and loped away from the brothers.

Sam knelt at his brother's side. Dean was unconscious, his face pale and twisted in obvious pain. His eyes were shadowed and sunken, his breathing fast and shallow. Sam placed his fingers against Dean's neck – he was burning up and his pulse was fast, erratic and thready. Sam could feel Dean's pain, battering at his mind and it nearly overwhelmed him. "Jesus Dean, What's wrong with you?" Sam whispered, terrified for his brother. He awkwardly pulled his brother into a fireman's lift and headed for the one place he trusted - Elsie Baker's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Other stopped in amazement and a little fear. He had just seen one of his pets swatted away like a fly by psychic energy alone. That Sam could do this, untrained was worrying yet promising. He should not have been able to do it twice. The fact he could and that his abilities were just emerging made the Other pause. If he could harness it… he thought to himself, but he would have to be careful. The witch he could fool, and the one in Kansas was too far away to sense anything, but if this one learned to control his abilities, he would be discovered. He would have to take steps and quickly… _Dean will still die though, _the Other thought with satisfaction_, and that will distract his brother just long enough…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- As my bank manager will unhappily confirm, I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters. I have only borrowed them for a while…

** Chapter 7**

Sam carried his brother as fast as he could towards Elsie's. Dean was still unconscious though he was still moaning quietly. Unfortunately even being unconscious was offering Dean no reprieve from the pain. Now that Sam was in physical contact with his older brother, he could feel the pain almost as if it was his own, and it staggered him that Dean had managed to get as far as he had.

He adjusted Dean on his shoulder, Dean was no light weight but he was too light for the burden of guilt that now lay over Sam. He should have figured things out sooner, and it was his hesitation that had caused Dean to get injured in the first place. His father was right; he was to blame for Dean's injury and his agony now. He sure as hell should have stopped him from going on his own this morning. He didn't care what he had to do, he was not losing Dean.

The rain had plastered Sam's rich brown hair to his face, his face pure white and desperate. His eyes darted frantically searching for any possible sign of the creature's return. He could see Elsie's house growing nearer, and a figure hurrying towards him.

"Dad?" Sam called, instantly recognising his father's silhouette. For some reason he could feel his hackles rise and he faltered. Something was not quite right – Sam shook himself. He was obviously pissed that John was not with Dean, and now was not the time and place to get into that argument- that could wait till after Dean was ok, and anyway, why blame his father when the blame rested solely with him?

"Sam? What's wrong with Dean" His father asked urgently, for once concern showing openly in his face.

"Help me get him to Elsie's house. The creature that scratched him, its claws are poisonous. He's in agony Dad" Sam's voice wavered and cracked, the fear he had been trying to keep in check crashing over him. _Dean could die…_

"Give him to me son" Sam made to shake his head, but the look in his father's eyes shook him to the core. His father was looking at him in disgust and disappointment. It was clear that his father shared in his assessment just who was to blame in all of this. He wordlessly lowered his brother into a position where John could easily lift him.

His father headed towards Elsie's at a fast pace, and Sam hurriedly followed. It didn't occur to him that John had not needed directions…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsie was already at the door, waiting. John hesitated in the doorway,

"Don't stand on ceremony son, get that poor boy inside" Elsie ordered. She looked at the man being carried and her heart went out to him and the two men following. She could sense the pain etched deep in his face, could feel it like a tremendous pressure bearing down on her, stealing her breath. Exactly like her son. She could also sense his brother, resonating, feeling it all along with him. She looked up at Sam as she steered John towards her son's old bedroom, but he averted his sorrow filled eyes quickly away.

"Please Elsie, I didn't know where else to go. Is there anything we can do for him?" He virtually begged, and Elsie's heart broke a little to see the proud, strong young man, virtually crumbling before her. Besides the obvious, something was very wrong here…

The Other smiled as he lowered the elder Winchester brother to the bed. The witch had managed for years to keep him and his pet out of the house, the charms and protections she had built into her home were some of the most powerful he had come across. However by inviting him into her home she had effectively nullified the wards she had, had invited in the very entity to which they had been specifically keyed. He couldn't have planned it better…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsie caught at Sam's arm as he headed after his father and brother. "Samuel, I've just called Doctor Holmes and he is on his way, he should only be a couple of minutes". Sam curved his lips in an approximation of a smile.

"Thanks Elsie, I'm sorry to intrude on you. I just…" Sam faltered, his eyes glistening.

"Don't you worry yourself" Elsie smiled reassuringly, "I would have insisted you stay anyway. Matt's bedroll is in the bedroom wardrobe so you can stay with Dean. Your father can take the sofa." She squeezed Sam's arm, "This _was _the best place to bring him Sam" She tried to reassure the young hunter.

Sam thanked her again before going to see his brother. He stood in the doorway as his father looked down at Dean who had yet to stir.

"You're strong Dean, you'll be alright." John said gruffly, his eyes bright. One of the reasons that he stayed away from his boys other than leading the Demon to them was that he knew he would in their line of work, see them injured and perhaps killed. And it would kill him - he had lost Mary, he would not lose them too. He could not, would not, steer them away from this path for he genuinely believed that it was their responsibility, their crusade as Sam would put it. He had to believe that Mary's death had a reason other than random chance. They had been marked to live this life, but he could not bear to see his children hurt and in pain and to sit by helpless was more than he could stand. Better they resent him for his absence, than lose them completely.

"What were you doing out there son?" He whispered, barely loud enough for Sam to hear. "Why didn't you wait for me at the Mill?"

"Samuel?" Elsie's voice called,

John had looked up at Elsie's call to see Sam hovering in the doorway and felt a flare of anger. _Where was Sam when Dean had needed him? _He thought irrationally. He was mostly angry at himself, for splitting them up in the first place. _Then again, they both could have been injured. _He scowled, "I'm sorry son, I'll find this bastard and kill him." John rose to leave.

Sam had caught the glimpse of anger in his father's eyes as he turned to go to Elsie, and flinched – his burden of guilt growing. Elsie handed Sam a bowl of cold water and flannel. "Try to keep your brother cool, if needs be I will run a cold bath. We need to keep Dean's temperature down" Wordlessly he took the bowl from her and went to Dean who was beginning to stir.

"Sammy?" He called out softly. Sam couldn't believe his normally strong brother could sound so weak. Dean's body tensed as a wave of agonising pain washed over him. Dean felt a hand grasp his and he gripped it tightly, almost convulsively. He tried to open his eyes. He hissed in pain as the light stabbed like daggers in his eyes and quickly closed them again.

He felt something cool against his brow. "I'm here Dean," Sam murmured softly. He looked down at his brother. God he looked awful, his brothers face almost grey with pain and exhaustion, the only colour the bright flush of the fever. Dark smudges stood out starkly beneath his eyes and his body was shaking in the effort to control the pain that Sam, through his ever stronger connection with Dean, felt coursing though his older brothers body. Sam soaked the flannel and reapplied it to Dean's face, his own hands shaking. The younger brother was terrified – deep down he knew his brother was dying.

"Don't you dare leave me Dean" he whispered.

"Not going anywhere Sammy" Dean replied tiredly, "not unless there are hot chicks involved anyway" Dean had managed to open his eyes slightly and looked up at his brother. The poor kid looked terrified.

"Dean..." Sam started, the relief at hearing his brother's voice evident. A quick rap on the bedroom door interrupted him and a tall man in his late sixties came in. "I'm Doc Holmes" he introduced himself.

"What's up Doc?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes. The Doctor just smiled, his bright eyes quickly assessing the two brothers. The older in obvious pain and flushed with fever, eyes glazed but still looking at him ferociously, as if trying to decide if he was a threat. The younger of the two, had risen and stood protectively between him and his brother, his youthful face lined with worry and fear, his eyes lost and full of sorrow.

"You must be Dean? And Sam? Elsie told me you had been attacked by an animal in the woods. She asked me to come." Dean nodded his permission for the Doctor to go ahead. "First Dean, show me where the animal caught you".

The doctor finished examining Dean and excused himself. Dean had been struggling to keep his eyes open, the examination though done as gently and quickly as possible, had exhausted what little reserves he had left. "Elsie can I have a quick word with you and Sam please?"

He lead them both outside. "Dean's wound is infected. I have cleaned and dressed it and here are some antibiotics and strong painkillers. Dean is in obvious pain though I am at a loss to see the cause other than the wound. Keep an eye on him and if he gets any worse call me straight away. Take his temperature hourly. I have given him an injection to help fight the infection and reduce his temperature. Keep him as cool as possible, run a cold bath if you have to, and keep him calm. His heart was a little fast and his blood pressure is higher than I'd like but his system is fighting a fairly severe infection. However I do not want to have to arrange him to go to hospital as yet as his system has had enough strain as it is and I wouldn't want him to put him through a long journey."

"He will be alright though won't he?" Sam asked -_ he had to be_. The Doctor and Elsie exchanged looks. "Keep an eye on him Sam", the doctor reiterated "If there is any change at all, call me"

With a nod to Elsie, he let himself out. Elsie caught at Sam's arm before he left. Sam come with me I have something to show you."

She led him back into the kitchen. She went to one of the drawers and lifted out a small wooden box. She hesitated a moment before turning to Sam. "Missouri gave me this, years ago. She told me that it would help should anyone else survive one of the creature's attacks. It won't cure him Sam" She said quickly, seeing the desperate hope lighting the young hunter's eyes, "but it will relieve his pain and slow down the effects of the poison"

Sam looked down at the object held in Elsie's hand. It was a pure white stone, with veins of a crystalline sapphire like substance running though it. The stone had been fashioned into a pendant.

"What is it?"

"It's a leech-stone Sam. Make Dean wear it at all times until we find a way to help him. As far as I understand it, the crystal resonates on the same frequency as psychic emanations; it absorbs the pain caused and draws out much of the poison. It can only hold a certain amount which is why it cannot cure him completely. Missouri told me that it needs to be keyed to a person with an incantation" Elsie pulled out a piece of paper. She hesitated again, and then decided, _No, that's all Sam needs to know for now._

Sam took the pendant_. There's always a catch _he thought to himself_. Nothing is without a cost. _But he trusted Elsie and Missouri, and to be honest, part of him didn't care as long as the cost wasn't paid by Dean. "Don't worry Samuel, it is completely safe, no harm will come to your brother from this. It is purely white magic, a healing stone, nothing more" Elsie reassured him, knowing that this was not entirely true. It wouldn't hurt Dean, but there was more to it than she was letting on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was struggling to focus his eyes, his vision jumping between past and present. Where was Sam, he thought suddenly frantic, _he's left you again_, a voice seemed to whisper in his head. _He will always leave you, no matter what you do to keep this family together; you will always end up alone… _

"_No…" _Dean whispered - it's_ always you who looks after everyone, who puts you first_? The voice continued to whisper cruelly

"It doesn't matter, he's my brother" _but would a little gratitude kill him, _the voice continued, if_ Jessica hadn't died, he wouldn't be here_; _he's only here for revenge for her, not because of any loyalty to you. _Dean closed his eyes; the voice seemed to know all his doubts and fears…

Sam looked at his now sleeping brother. Dean's pain pinched face was flushed and he was twisting and murmuring in his sleep. Sam could hear a whispering at the edge of his senses though couldn't make out any words. He touched his brother's shoulder, and flinched at the renewal of pain, but at least Dean seemed to settle knowing he was near. Sam pulled out the pendant and tied it around his brother's neck, concerned that his normally alert brother didn't even stir when he raised his head slightly to tie the clasp.

He whispered the incantation quietly and his eyes widened when the leech stone glowed faintly for a moment. Dean's face relaxed slightly as his breathing that had been a little laboured, eased. Sam sat his back against the side of Dean's bed and pulled the laptop onto his knees.

_I won't let you down Dean; I won't leave you to fight this alone…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

John stood outside of the window looking in at his two sons. "Now Elsie, where on Earth did you get a leech stone?" A wolfish smile widening and transforming his features. The red light in his eyes deepening slightly as John lost his foothold and the Other gained firm control. "And did you tell Sammy boy all? No, you know what he would do if he knew. You don't realise how much easier you have made this," John turned back to the house. "Let's stir things up a little..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- still don't own anything Supernatural and definitely don't own the boys - still none to happy about it! Only thing that is mine is my freakish overly active imagination and of course the obsession for all things Supernatural – but at least I am in good company! Just keeping myself amused and from going into complete SN withdrawal until Kripke takes pity on us. Also my bank manager has confirmed that I am definitely not making any money from this so lawyers please note.

**Author's Note**

Please accept my apologies for the delay – life overtook me a little. But I am holiday for the next week so hope to be able to write at least several chapters and if lucky complete this one.

Also, thanks to all who have read and reviewed – you have been wonderful, and your enthusiasm helps me through those pesky times when my plot bunnies run off with my muse! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

The sound of Elsie's phone ringing roused Sam from his pouring over the laptop. He had been staring blankly at the screen for some time now, his mind circling around one heart shattering thought.

**_Dean is dying…_**

He had protected the house as best he could though he could tell Elsie had practically made a fortress of it already. Asides from the various wardings; protective vigilant spells laid upon and around the house, even the garden provided a veritable treasure trove of protective herbs and trees. Through the window in Dean's room he could see a rowan tree, some birch and elder. He had also noticed vervain and balm when he had been in Elsie's kitchen earlier – he had already borrowed some of Elsie's birch candles which he had lit on the windowsill and she had laid branches of Rowan across the thresholds of the house as an added barrier to spiritual attack.

Sam had salted the windows and doors and laid a circle of salt around Dean's bed, had added charms, even a dream catcher, everything he could think of to keep his brother as protected as possible.

But he knew he was basically locking the stable door after the horse had bolted. Dean was already hurt, his life-force slowing ebbing. The leech-stone had bought him some time but not enough. The sites he could find gave detailed enough reports of attacks matching the ones in this town. There were descriptions of any number of creatures and countless theories on the how they came about - but not a single confirmed recovery of the victim. Any victim who survived these attacks died in agony, driven to the edge of madness with pain and hallucinations, in the end not knowing those around them. But the most compelling similarity he could find was that the vast majority fled from their homes or hospital beds, and most were never found. The few found had obviously been fed on by animals. **_Never…_**

Sam growled in frustration – he had to do something. He leaned back against the bed, listening to the familiar sound of his brother sleeping. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that this was just another of his nightmares, that he would wake up and Dean would be spouting off some smart ass comment about his freakish brother. God he would give anything to hear Dean bitching about his driving or his taste in music right about know – anything to silence the treacherous voice in his mind

_**Dean is dying**…_

With each breath he took, Dean slipped that tiny bit further away from him. He was losing his brother with every beat of his pulse, a fractured heart beat at a time. The leech stone had obviously provided some comfort to him, Dean's pain weary face had smoothed slightly and he was breathing easier, his muscles had relaxed and he was no longer stiff and twisted in pain. But he knew it was only a delaying action and not a reprieve – his brother was worryingly pale, his cheeks flushed with fever. And although the nagging sense of pain that Sam had been feeling in Dean's presence had also eased somewhat, it _was_ there. He could still pick up his brothers confusion, the terrifying distance slowing growing between them, and a whisper in his mind…

_He will leave…_

Sam's head shot up. "Dean?" He whispered…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsie moved quickly to answer the phone, wanting to not disturb the brothers too much. She passed the door of her son's room and glanced in. She could see Dean sleeping quietly, the flickering light of Sam's laptop catching the crystal in the leech-stone – it had obviously worked, though she had had no doubt given Sam's abilities that it would. Sam himself was sitting on the floor next to his brother, his head resting back and his eyes closed. Even with her limited empathy she could feel Sam's fear and pain at the thought of losing his brother. He was bone tired, but determined, as was Dean. They would not leave each other without a fight.

Elsie picked answered the telephone.

"Elsie, honey, you there" a familiar voice asked with some concern.

"Missouri, thank god. I have been trying to ring you for the last 4 hours…"

"What's happened to my boys?" Missouri interrupted, "I had such a terrible feeling, a glimpse of claws and flame…"

"It's Dean, he was scratched by the beast. He was close to passing over Missouri, poor Sam is completely distraught, he won't leave his brother's side" Elsie's eyes were sad recalling the forlorn and weary brother.

"You say was" Missouri never was a one to miss anything, "you used the leech-stone."

"I had no choice Mizzi" Elsie fell back to her old name for her friend. "I couldn't let that boy die, it would destroy his family"

"It would certainly destroy his brother." Her friend agreed. "That was a generous thing you have done Else, you know the stone can only be used the once, and how draining it can be"

"I'm getting old, Mizzi, and I never leave this place anyway. You protected it well; it never could get back in"

"How are you feeling Else? That incantation would have taken a fair bit out of you?"

"Oh I didn't do it, Sam did" and Elsie smiled, Sam had been so eager to do something, _anything_ for his brother.

"_**What!**"_ Missouri's voice rose in shock, "What an earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Missouri, what's wrong. You told me that the stronger a person felt about the one who needed it, the more powerful the incantation and the quicker it worked. Those boys are incredibly close and utterly devoted…and it _**is** _working. Dean is holding his own."

"Sam is psychic" Missouri hissed, how could she have failed to mention this, Missouri's heart was beginning to pound, Oh God, if the creature's master found out…

"I know, you told me" Elsie retorted, alarmed at Missouri's response. "Missouri, what did I do wrong, tell me"

Missouri leaned back against the wall in her hall, the phone cradled by her ear. She steadied her breath.

"We had several problems Elsie. I never mentioned this before as normally it wouldn't matter, but as usual the Winchester's never take the easy route. How good people can be so damn unlucky is beyond me." She sighed. "Sam is an exceptionally powerful psychic, but he cannot control it and as such is vulnerable to psychic attack. He is unique, as is his brother. There is something about the pair of them that I cannot put my finger on. They have a connection, a bond of sorts already…"

"The leech stone absorbs a little of the life-force of the person who performs the incantation, it brings it to life so to speak. Normally you wouldn't miss it; it only takes about an hour from you. That is if you were a normal person. Even psychics like you and I would lose little more, as we at least have practiced and learned to shield ourselves somewhat. But Sam, because of his abilities and the fact that it is Dean, well he cannot turn it off. Not that he would want to if he knew. He will have a permanent connection to the leech stone "

"Will it keep draining him?" Elsie asked fearfully.

"No, not unless…The stone hasn't changed in any way has it?"

"No, it looks the same as before"

"Then no. It will tire him a little and will help Dean fight for a lot longer, but no, it won't hurt him unless it goes on too long. However it does leave the psychic channels wide open. Asides from Sam picking up future echoes from who knows how far ahead, or pick up on things you probably forgot years ago, he will be wide open to psychic attack. Many creatures pick up on psychic energy, some good, most not. He was bad enough before. Normally supernatural beings seem to be attracted to Sam like moths to a flame - that leech-stone just turned him into a lighthouse."

Elsie sank into her chair her hand to her mouth - "Oh Missouri, I didn't know"

"I know, honey. But Elsie, do not let Sam leave the house, not until I get there. He must not leave the protection of the house. If whatever is controlling the creatures can get to Sam, we will have more than its beasts to worry about. Now, John's with you now I know, but I always had trouble picking up that man's state of mind when he was in the same room as me, is he there with his boys"

Elsie's eyes darkened a moment – there was something nagging at her about the elder Winchester, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Although she didn't know the man and from what Sam had told her, she guessed he wasn't exactly over-emotional or a man who showed his feelings freely, there was a distinct coolness in his demeanour towards his youngest son. Even with Dean, his responses appeared mixed and jumbled.

Elsie sighed in relief. Thank heavens Missouri was coming. She started to fill her old friend in on what had happened so far.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. – Sorry this is a little shorter than normal but seemed like a natural place to stop. Please let me know what you think of this so far, all comments gratefully received and appreciated. Will try to respond to each one – that is if course if I get any and this doesn't suck – out loud even!

Will try to post the next chapter on Monday. – don't want to tempt fate though so not promising! ;)

Thanks for reading. – Dream


	9. Chapter 9

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Do I really need to tell you? You know, I know, and am fairly certain Kripke knows that I don't own anything Supernatural. However if he ever wants to sell it to us, he knows where we are!

**Authors Note**

Again thanks for all who have taken the time to review. Please let me know what you think of this next Chapter. A little scared in case you don't like it as it's a little darker, and there is a bit of bad language, but justifiably so I think. This is a longer chapter than before, to be honest got a little swept up writing it. Ok, panic setting in…please R and R and let me know if I'm going wrong…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 9**_

Unbeknownst to Elsie, someone else had been listening to her conversation with Missouri. The Other within John had been standing behind the doorway of the lounge, and was not at all happy with the news of Missouri's impending arrival. He could not let Missouri get here; she could interfere in his plans for the Winchester's. He smiled when a thought came to him. To get here Missouri would have to leave the protection of her home; this could in fact be a perfect opportunity to rid his kind of another thorn. He waited until Elsie had moved to the kitchen before heading towards Dean's bedroom.

Looking in he could see Sam sitting next to Dean's bed, his head resting against his brother's arm. "Sam?"

Sam's opened his eyes quickly and turned towards his father's voice. He saw that his father had his coat on and the truck keys in his hand. Sam recognised the look on his father's face that said - _you're not going to like this but_

"You're leaving?" His youngest son asked incredulously, his anger rising.

"Don't start Sammy-"

"Don't start? What the hell do you expect me to do Dad? In case you hadn't noticed, Dean is dying! What did another hunt turn up or something? Something more important than your son?" Sam's voice cracked in anger. _I don't believe this; I can understand Dad leaving me but not Dean, not like this!_

Dean moaned in his sleep, seeming to pick up the emotions bouncing around the room and Sam winced. So much for my good intentions and not arguing with Dad, surely Dean would understand my being angry this time though? Sam could feel Dean's distress at their arguing and quickly gestured with his head for him and John to take this outside.

John grabbed his son's arm as soon as they were out of earshot and pulled Sam into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare lecture me on leaving your brother. You have no right to cast judgement on any decisions I make in that regard. You left him for four years, with no contact. Dean could have died a dozen times and you would never have known!"

"That wasn't all down to me, you told me never to come back if I left. And who put him in danger Dad, you and your damned crusade! Mom would never have wanted this to be Dean's life…"

Sam was stopped when his father suddenly backhanded him across the mouth, "How the hell would you know what your mother wanted? You never knew her – don't ever use what you think your mother would have wanted, Sam! You think she wanted to die, burning on the ceiling. Do you think she would want her son's to forget the sacrifice she made, the sacrifice she made for _you_? You dare to question how much I value Dean? You walked out on him, not just me. You chose your normal, safe life and left us to fight the evil you _knew_ was out there! Do you think your mother would want a selfish, ungrateful coward as a son? And let's not forget how Dean is in the state he is!" The Other was pulling all of the things he knew would hurt Sam the most from John's mind and twisting them. Inside him, John was begging, **_Sam don't listen to this son a bitch, I would never think that, please son, you must realise that this is not me._**

Sam just stood shaking, pale and unbelieving, a small trickle of blood oozing from the side of his mouth. His father had never raised a hand to him in his life and to think that his father actually thought _that_ of him. He always knew he was a disappointment but this level of disgust, tore his heart wide open. His soft brown eyes, wide with shock, filled as he started to back away from his father.

"Get back to your brother Sam," The Other continued in his father's voice. "For your information, I have a lead on something that could help Dean. I should be back in the morning, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Now get out my way" The other pushed past Sam and made his way out the house and towards the truck.

The Other could barely contain his laughter. Oh that had been delicious; he could feel Sam's pain at what he thought was his Dad's feelings towards him from here. The complete devastation at knowing his father held him in such low regard. **_You bastard, I'll kill you! _**John was raging at him; **_I will tear you apart with my bare hands!_**

_And how will you manage that Johnny boy hmm? Most of the time you don't even know I am here! Now to deal with that witch in Lawrence…_

He climbed into the truck and started the engine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsie stood in the kitchen, her hand to her mouth. She had heard every word of the argument between Sam and his father. How could any father say such things? She heard the front door slam and the sound of someone crying softly in the next room.

She quietly walked into the lounge. Sam had sunk to his knees with his back to the wall. His arms wrapped around his legs and his head bowed over. His shoulders were shaking as he tried to hold back the sound of his crying. _You poor boy, _Elsie felt tears come to her own eyes as she felt Sam's distress at his fathers words on top of the worry and fear for his brother. She also sensed that Sam had been carrying a heavy burden of guilt and sadness for a very long time.

She knelt next to the youngest Winchester and hugged him to her. Sam resisted at first then laid his head on her shoulder and began to weep in earnest. "Sssh, sweetie – it's going to be all right" She rocked him as she used to rock her own son as a child whenever he was upset.

After about five minutes, Sam pulled away, embarrassed at his weakness. Elsie smacked his arm gently, "Don't you dare listen to that fool of a father!" Sam started in surprise,

"You heard?" Sam's face flushed in shame, _God what would Elsie think of him after that?_

"No less of you than before, Samuel" It was obvious what Sam had been thinking. " Though next time I see your father, I _will_ have a word or two to say to him" Not to mention something heavy to whack off of that thick skull of his, she thought darkly to herself. "People say things they don't mean when they are angry and upset. And your father is no different" Elsie had her suspicions though. She needed to speak to Missouri desperately; there had been a deliberate cruelty in John's words to his son. Almost as if he intentionally wanted to hurt him, to damage him emotionally. Elsie's eye's widened.

"Sam, has your father ever said anything like that to you before?" Sam shook his head,

"We've had plenty of arguments about hunting but never like this. He hates me Elsie,"

"Oh honey, don't you ever think that. Your father and brother love you a great deal; you don't need to be psychic to know that"

"It helps" Sam murmured wryly, ""You would have as much a chance of discussing knitting patterns than for them to discuss their feelings."

"All that restraint has to find an outlet somewhere Samuel. Unfortunately, and this applies to most people, it is far easier for negative emotions to be shown than positive ones. I know I am asking a lot but promise me you will not take to heart what your father said"

_How could he not? _But Elsie looked so distraught on his behalf that Sam nodded his agreement.

"Now go rinse your face and check on your brother. I have a quick call to make and then I will make us a nice cup of chamomile tea."

She watched Sam rise and go to the door, his slumped shoulders belying the calm exterior he was clinging to.

She made her way to the phone and dialled Missouri's number,

"Mizzi? Oh Thank God!"

"What's wrong Else? Its only been half an hour…"

"Something happened after we spoke Mizzi" and she relayed the argument between Sam and his father.

"That's not the John I know, Else. He worships those two boys of his. He would cut off his own arm rather than hurt them. He can be single minded at times, stubborn and he's a hard man, but never cruel. And he's been avoiding my calls…" She broke off; "Else, I want you to strengthen those wards just in case. If John comes back before I get there, be careful. It's probably best not to say anything yet to Sam till we know for sure. I should be there by morning."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam looked in on Dean, who was tossing and turning in his sleep. Dean's eyes suddenly opened as he awoke with a gasp. His moss green eyes searching for his brother, "Sam?"

Sam hurried over relieved his brother was awake though he didn't like the unfocused, glazed look of his brother's eyes. "I'm here Dean"

The look of relief in his brothers for once unguarded face startled Sam, "I thought you had left again" Dean whispered, not realising Sam could hear.

Sam flinched, his father's words coming back to him. "You can't get rid me of me that easily bro"

He could see Dean's mask fall back into place, "Yeah, I've known of stalkers who were put off easier then you! And that's saying something. It takes a lot to get a girl to give up on chasing the Dean!"

"I knew you were ill Dean, I just didn't realise you were delusional too! How are you feeling?"

"A little better than before, must be those damn fine genes of mine giving that infection hell! What is this rock doing round my neck by the way? Cheap costume jewellery is so not my style." He went to take it off.

"Leave it, Dean. It's there to help" At his brother's curious look, Sam filled him in on everything from the leech-stone to the history of the previous attacks. He didn't tell his older brother about what their father had said though.

"So where's Dad?" Dean asked a little hurt that his father wasn't there, though he would never admit it.

. "He's gone to look into something to help you Dean."

Dean could tell there was something his brother was keeping from him. "Did I hear you two fighting again?"

"Just a misunderstanding Dean, I thought he was bailing" Sam admitted

"You always think the worst of him don't you Sam" His brother said sadly, and Sam flushed slightly, opening his mouth to retort and then stopped. His brother didn't need to know what his father had said. Dean was ill, Sam hadn't told him just how ill, though he suspected Dean knew all the same.

"As I said dean, it was a misunderstanding, all sorted now. So tell me, what happened at the Mill?" Dean recounted what he had found after he had returned to the Mill, of how the creatures had attacked and of the deaths of Toby and Danny. He explained to Sam how the creatures seemed to be playing with him, herding him.

"But why did you walk back Dean?" Sam asked curiously

His brother's eyes widened as he remembered "_Son of a bitch!"_

"What's the matter Dean?"

"_Some bastard stole my car!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Missouri had been driving for hours, she had a car on loan from Caleb, with the strict instructions that should she need any help, or if the Winchesters were in over their heads, to call him immediately. He was in the middle of a hunt himself or would have accompanied her then and there.

Missouri was debating on calling him now. If what she suspected was correct then the Winchesters were in a heap of trouble and possibly in over all of their heads.

She reached out with her abilities, desperately trying to pick up a sense of what was happening to the family she considered part of her own. John she could not sense at all apart from a deep anger and determination, but she could not get a firm read on him. Dean she could tell was in a great deal of pain, but somehow broadcasting his pain on a psychic level. There was a fleeting image of darkness around the elder brother and again a flicker of anger – something was trying to influence him in some way, but if she knew Dean, whatever it was wouldn't find that easy but she knew the quicker she got there the better. She could feel Dean weakening despite the leech stone.

She was very concerned from what she was picking up from Sam. As she had feared, he was lit up like a Christmas tree; you could spot his energy from miles away. She could sense his link with Dean through the leech stone, but she could also sense an overwhelming hurt and distress no doubt brought on by the argument with his father. His fear of losing his brother was heart breaking and the psychic could also pick up his feelings of guilt and knew that Sam Winchester was as close to breaking as she had ever seen. _If anything happened to_ _Dean…_

She recalled her conversation with Elsie and again reached her mind out towards John whilst still watching the road. She could see a car approaching on the opposite side of the road. The eldest Winchester suddenly came through clearly and she could sense the entity within.

"Missouri - turn left NOW!" John's voice barked in her mind.

Missouri automatically turned the wheel. John's black truck smashed into her, swiping her car from the road…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – The cliffie is for Intra – I know she loves them really lol! Please let me know what you think of this chapter…pace, pace, turn pace, wrings hands, not a nervous wreck at all…..Thanks for reading, hope you are still enjoying this one, Dream


	10. Chapter 10

** With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Nope still don't own them, still want to, so nothing new there!

**Author's Note**

Thanks to all who reviewed, honestly your encouragement has helped me keep going. Special thanks to Intra who gave me the courage to post this chapter despite my misgivings. Thank you!

Now a little bit of a warning – this chapter contains a flashback to Wee Winchester time and is a little soppy. Although Dean is 11, I have tried to write him a little older as I really think that the life they lead and the responsibility he has would have made him a bit older than his years. And Sammy is a young 7 in many ways, mainly because of how much Dean protects him. May change the chapter around as not sure on the running order. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 10**

Elsie was worried. It was now midday and there was still no sign of Missouri. She had tried calling her at least a dozen times but there was no answer. Sam had provided her with Caleb's number, and she had no idea what type of car Missouri had borrowed to describe to the police to see if there had been any accidents or to report her friend missing. The car could have broken down, the phone out of signal. There was any number of logical, none supernatural reasons for Missouri being late, but she didn't believe them. Elsie could feel that something was very wrong - a feeling of unease had been growing steadily all morning. She would give her friend another couple of hours and she was calling the police.

She finished brewing yet another herbal tea – it was all Dean could keep down now. She could tell the effect of the leech stone was waning. The pinched look of pain was back on Dean's face, weariness with the internal battle, the bright spark of life within those startling green eyes slowly dimming. Sam knew she could see it; his eyes becoming more desperate as the day progressed and he refused to leave his brothers side at all. He grasped his father's journal to him as if a lifeline; he must have read it though at least half a dozen times, searching for anything that could help his brother. He had spoken to all of his father's contacts with the exception of both Missouri and Caleb whose phones went unanswered.

Elsie looked into the bedroom, watching the slow rise and fall of Dean's chest. Sam stood at the window, his eyes unseeing, his shoulders bowed, completely lost in thought. The Doctor had been again that morning, and pronounced Dean Stable, and prescribed more pills for the elder Winchester. He had already slipped Elsie something to give to Sam to help him sleep as he obviously had had no rest for some time know. The Doctor again expressed his reluctance to move Dean but advised that if he was still no better the following day, they would have to take the risk. The infection and fever were putting a tremendous strain on the older brother's heart, _and the younger's too_ Elsie thought sadly.

She could feel Sam withdrawing further into himself, the weight of his father's words slowly crushing him. Each word had been a cruel blow to what little was left of Sam's self worth. That coupled with the steady drain of the leech stone left him lethargic, exhausted, with only enough energy and will to talk to his brother whenever Dean woke, which was becoming more and more infrequent.

Elsie was terrified she was going to lose them both. She could sense that if Dean died, Sam would follow and quickly. Without his brother, Sam was lost, defeated and vulnerable. The two brothers had captured a special place in heart in the short space of time they had been there. She needed Missouri and quickly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam stood the window lost in memories. At the moment the future looked terrifying, hell if anything happened to his brother, there was no future; the present was just too painful, so he rested his head against the window and briefly escaped to the past. Although early afternoon the sky was already darkening, thick purple hued clouds building and flakes of snow began to fall, the first snowfall of the season.

The sight of the snow cast his mind to one of the happiest memories of his childhood and Sam drifted, little realising that because of the leech stone, he was taking Dean along with him.

It was Christmas Eve and 7 year old Samuel Winchester was ricocheting around a motel room in a small town in Colorado. The motel was dark and dingy, brown leaf wall paper peeling in places from the walls; and a small TV in his and Dean's room was all the entertainment there for the youngster. The library was closed so the prospect of snow gave a whole new range of things they could do, he had seen the forecast on the TV and had been waiting patiently all day for the snow to come. Moments earlier he had been looking out of the window when he had seen snow beginning to fall.

" De! De! It's snowing!" He yelled excitedly, tearing around the house, he heard voices in his Dad's bedroom. "De! Dad…" He ran into the room and stopped suddenly. His father was packing a bag and giving his elder brother instructions.

"I should only be gone a couple of days…"

"Daddy?" Sam's lower lip started to tremble, "but its Christmas!"

"Look Sammy, I have to go" He had begged his father to stay, tears streaming down his face, holding on to him like he would never let go. John pried his youngest son away. "Sammy, stop acting like a baby! You don't see your brother acting up do you?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"He doesn't look too happy about it either"

Dean almost snorted at his brother's comment, but the look of exasperation on his fathers face sobered him instantly.

"C'mon Sammy" and pulled him away from his father, "you know he has to go – we can't let someone get hurt at Christmas now can we" He cajoled his kid brother.

A "No" was muttered quietly. Sam's breath still hitched but he was no longer crying.

John swung the bag over his shoulder. "See you boys in a couple of days, and Dean?

"Yes Dad?"

"Watch Sammy!" This was chorused in all three voices, John's strict and uncompromising, Dean with serious responsibility but also with the air of someone who had been given the same instruction for the umpteenth time, and Sammy with a precocious roll of his eyes and some resentment.

"Yes sir, "Dean quickly added seeing his father's face darken.

John just shook his head and left.

-----------------------------------

Both boys watched him leave, Sam was still for a moment before tears again started to fall and he fled the room.

"Sammy!" Dean growled in frustration. This was not going to be fun, although he could understand why his brother was unhappy. Sam had never had a proper Christmas, although Dean always made sure there was a present for his younger brother and tried to make it as special as possible. But the elder brother also understood that just because it was the holidays, didn't mean bad things stopped happening. In fact it was frequently the opposite, as supernatural activity always seemed to pick up over the holiday season.

Dean at least had the memory of Christmas before their family was torn apart. And until this year, they had at least always managed to be together as a family. Dean sighed as he approached the room he shared with his brother.

"Hey squirt" There was no answer except the muffled sobbing of his younger brother. He sat on the bed next to his brother and softly brushed his brother's hair from his eyes. "Sssh, Sammy – Santa will still come. Dad or no Dad!" He smiled at his kid brother reassuringly. Despite his father's disapproval at the inherent risks of confusing reality and fairytales, he still didn't have the heart to disillusion his younger brother.

"Carl told me that only baby's still believe in Santa Dean" His kid brother answered. Dean wished that Carl would learn to keep his big fat mouth shut- it wasn't as if his brother had many illusions.

"Who you going to listen to? Your big brother who as you know is always right or that snot-nosed weasel down stairs huh?" His brother smiled trustingly,

"Always you De"

"Damn straight" and Dean smacked his brother with a pillow. Ten minutes and two wrecked pillows later, a giggling Sam yelled uncle and looked up at his brother

"So Santa will definitely know where we are?"

"Course he will squirt, I told him didn't I?"

"What if I haven't been good enough?" Sam asked looking worried.

"C'mon Sam, you d well at school, do your chores, apart from annoying the hell out of your big brother, am pretty sure you're safe Sam"

"De?" Sam asked sleepily "What was Christmas like with Mom?"

Dean sucked in his breath, it still hurt to think of their mom, but his brother loved his stories about when she was still alive, wanted to know everything in minute detail so that he could "paint mom pictures in his head"

So he described the tree, the stocking's, the decorations, singing carols, the creeping out of bed on 5 in the morning, Dad covering his eyes as he guided him downstairs. Sam sat and listened wide eyed at the idea their father doing such things, "Daddy would sing?" he asked incredulously, trying to integrate the single-minded and serious hunter their father had become with the playful doting father of Dean's memory.

This year, Dean had resolved, would be different, and their father's absence was the perfect opportunity. He had been earning money from the neighbours running errands and had it all planned. He waited until his brother was sound asleep and set to work.

The next morning he gently shook his brother "out of bed sleepyhead"

"De?" his brother murmured sleepily

"Hey kiddo, Santa's been!"

Sammy jumped up excitedly, and went to run to the other room. Dean grabbed at his arm "Wait – I want you to close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Always De"

"Then close your eyes" His brother obediently closed his eyes and Dean placed his hands over them and guided him to the other room, "No peeking", he reminded him.

"Now open your eyes" Sam's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a small 'o' of surprise. Inside the room was a small Christmas tree, complete with fairy lights, baubles and tinsel, and paper chains festooned the room. Even though the decorations were cheap and mostly homemade and the tree wilting and a little threadbare, or maybe because of this, Sam thought it was the most magical thing he had ever seen.

"See what Santa did?" Dean said unselfishly. "You must have been extra good this year!" Dean fairly glowed at the obvious wonder and delight shown by Sam.

His younger brother looked at him with eyes wise beyond his years and smiled knowingly, he reached out and hugged his brother "Thanks De"

His brother hugged him back, his chin briefly resting on the top of Sam's head. "What about your present?" he asked.

"Present?" Sam asked - there_ was more?_

"Under the tree Sammy" Sam looked at the tree before looking back at his brother and then quickly darted from the room.

"Sammy?" but a moment later Sam returned, a small parcel wrapped crudely in cheery Rudolph Christmas paper with the tag "to the best big brother in the world, written in handwriting already neater that Dean or his father's.

"Merry Christmas De".

Dean had not been expecting this, he had been so concerned on making his brother's Christmas special, he hadn't realised Sam had been doing the same.

"Open it!" Sam was bouncing up and down on the spot. Dean removed the wrapping paper and found a gold scarab pendant on a leather cord inside.

"Sam where did you get this?"

"It's from me and Daddy" Sam said seriously, "I promised not to ask for any pocket money for a whole year, do all the chores for a month and to learn Latin to help you with hunting. Daddy said it was special and would keep bad things from hurting you" His young brother looked so serious, "So you have to put it on straight away" Dean did "and promise not to take it off. Daddy said as long as I love you it will keep you safe, so if you keep it on, it will keep you safe forever" Sam said with the complete innocence and faith of a 7 year old.

Dean grimaced at the 'L' word, but not so that his brother could see. But he made sure it was tied securely around his neck. His brother stretched up on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek "love you De"

"Urgh Sammy must you?" Sam grinned and dashed to the tree, unrestrainedly tearing at the wrapping paper.

Dean had bought the book, "Huckleberry Finn" that Sam had been after for months now, some sweets and a travel compendium of games. They spent the morning playing the games and eating sweets till they both felt ill.

---------------------------------

John returned home at lunchtime to the sound of his sons' laughter, "when I says whoa, I mean whoa" greeted his ears. His son's were watching Yo Samedy Sam cartoons on the TV. He couldn't believe the motel room's transformation, and was momentarily transported back to a happier time with Mary and Dean.

He stood in the doorway and his eldest son always alert around his younger brother, immediately turned. Sammy, who almost seemed to have an inbuilt sense when in came to his brother, turned a moment later. The change in his sons' faces cut John to the quick- _had he changed so much?_ A smile came to his normally serious face.

"I take it Santa found us then?"

Dean smiled in relief at his father, and his youngest's face lit up with the sweetest smile.

"Daddy we have a present for you too". Sammy passed him a small rectangular parcel covered in Snowmen. Surprised, John opened the gift – inside was a picture in a cheap wooden frame, a picture of his two sons with huge beaming smiles. "It's so we can be with you wherever you are" Sammy smiled and kissed his father's cheek, "Merry Christmas Daddy"

"Soppy much" Muttered Dean, but he too was grinning. "Merry Christmas Dad"

John raised his hand to his face; his kids never seemed to amaze him. Dean with his generous nature, protective and adoring of his younger brother, always putting his family's needs before his own. And Sam, one of the sweetest, gentlest kids in the world, always seeing the good in people and a constant shadow to his hero big brother. Before John could say anything though, his phone rang.

"Sorry John, I know it's Christmas but there's a family in trouble" Pastor Jim's apologetic voice said softly, and John knew he had to leave again. But he took the picture with him as a reminder of what he was fighting for, and safe in the knowledge that his sons were there for each other.

---------------------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes, _that was new._ Seeing a memory through not only his own eyes but his brother's and father's too had provided him with s greater understanding of his family and a whole new level of appreciation of his brother. _He always looks out for me_, and the thought and the memory warmed his soul, pushing back the seeds of self-doubt that the argument with his father had sown. Something tickled his mind, something in his father's journal but before he could think further, he heard a weak call from his brother and turned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Missouri was being wheeled through A and E having been found unconscious in the wreck of what was left of Caleb's car. She had yet to regain consciousness, but that wasn't going to stop her. Her mother had taught her at a young age the art of spirit journeying or what parapsychologists called Astral Projecting. She needed to see what was happening, but first she had to find out what the hell was going on with John Winchester. She focused and could feel her spirit racing towards him, and within moments was sitting behind him in his truck. She didn't have a body to sit but _old habits die hard_, she thought grimly.

She could sense the battle with the eldest hunter, could feel him raging against the entity within. _Demon,_ she whispered, and an old one at that. She could feel time flowing off him, hundreds of years of cruelty and malice, the sadistic pleasure taken in the hunt, the torture and the kill. This creature fed off the pain and suffering it caused like a psychic leech, the irony of what was keeping Dean alive was not lost on either the Demon or on the psychic, and the Winchesters were providing it a veritable buffet. Even before the creature's attack, the family's souls were already soaked in anguish, especially the youngest. And the fact that Sam was a psychic whet the Demon's appetite even more. This Demon's fed through psychic channels, that was why the creatures poisoned their prey, she realised. In non-psychics, _like Dean,_ she thought her heart constricting, the poison triggered a cascade like reaction in their minds, stimulating normally dormant channels, but twisting them to cause both mental and physical torment. And this Demon would draw on that until only a shell remained, and his creatures would devour what was left.

But with a psychic, especially like Sam, the demon was gorging; she could pick up how he had already been playing with Sam and flinched at the words spoken. But this demon had further plans, but before she could dig any further a tightening of John's shoulders alerted her to the fact that in her determination to get as much information as possible, she had not shielded as well as she perhaps should.

There was an overlap in the figure before her, a 3 dimensional double exposure, a tear in reality and she could see the entity within John twist in the seat, and thought-quick snatched at her arm and gripped tightly.

"Hello Missouri, long time no see. Has anyone never told you that it is not polite to pry? Or to get into strange cars either…" The Other grinned, Missouri tried futilely too pull her mind back, but she had underestimated this demon's strength. "On no my dear, you are going no where, I am going to keep you here with me. Besides I think Johnny boy could do with the company, he seems to be upset with me for some reason"

"No" She whispered, and tried again, and faintly in the distance heard a female voice saying

"Doctor her pupils are non responsive, her vitals…", the voice faded into the distance, all Missouri could see was the blood red eyes, as they slowly enveloped her soul in flame…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N So, awful? I think I went a little off track. Please let me know what you think!

The cliffie is dedicated to Kat, Sifi, Beist and Intra – I know you love 'em really lol!


	11. Chapter 11

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- hmmm, no radical change in the ownership of all things Supernatural. It's a shocker I know – I really expected the brothers to be mine by now….sighs. Oh well…

**Author's Note**

Well, here goes…have written up to Chapter 14 so will put a chapter up each day. Please let me know what you think…I depend on you to let me know if it is all going horribly wrong. Lol!

Special thanks to Sarah for reading through these and providing much needed encouragement! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far – you guys keep me going!

** Chapter 11**

"Sammy?" Dean called out quietly

Sam quickly turned from the window. "It's snowing De" he said softly, still caught up in the memory, a small smile still on his face.

"You want to make snow angels again?" Dean responded with a tired grin, remembering that Sam had pestered him all Christmas and Boxing Day until he had eventually relented and they had lain on the ground waving arms and legs like lunatics to make snow angels until they were virtually blue with the cold. He would never admit it but it had been nice to hear his brother use his old nickname and nicer to see him smile again.

Sam smirked, "You make an angel? I don't think so Dean!"

"What with this heavenly face and body? – just call me Gabriel"

"You are always my Guardian Angel De" Sam said before he thought and then grimaced, - there was no way his brother would let that blatant chick flick comment slide.

"You need one. You fight like a girl, - look like one too, you need a haircut like yesterday Samantha"

"It's Sam"

"Samantha suits you better"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Poser"

"Geek boy"

"Neanderthal"

"Freak"

The two boys were grinning widely now but before things could degenerate any further Elsie walked in.

"Samuel, could I have a word?" Dean nodded for him to go and Sam followed her out to the hall. "I was expecting Missouri to arrive this morning" she started.

"Missouri? Why?" Elsie explained most of what Missouri had told her and about the leech stone with the exception of the lighthouse comment and she advised him of how Missouri had explained about the stone drawing on his abilities. The older woman hesitated about telling the young hunter about her suspicions about John. _I'll tell him when I get back_, she thought, _hopefully with Missouri. There's no need to add any further tension to a family already under tremendous strain. _And she could also tell that this young man's nerves were already on a knife edge as it was. He was steadier than earlier but she knew that the longer the leech stone continued to draw on Sam and the more Dean's condition deteriorated, this wouldn't last long.

Sam stilled before her, his attention pulled from Elsie to the window overlooking the garden. "Elsie, turn around slowly and look at the bottom of the garden" Elsie turned to look and through the falling snow a figure stood out starkly. It was the creature. The young hunter tensed as an overwhelming sense of anger roared through him but before he could think of what he was going to do the creature snarled, let out one of those bark like yelps before turning and sauntering away. It's body language clearly stating "I'm coming back and there's nothing you can do to stop me"

The worst thing was Sam knew it was probably right. He had not come across anything in his research so far that worked against such creatures and their weapon choices were limited. The silver bullets which would have been their best option at least to start with, were locked securely in the Impala which was god knows where. Normal bullets had no effect, Sam paused. His knife bade was made of consecrated steel but was inlaid with silver. With a few alterations perhaps that would have an effect, though he would have to get very close to the creature to use it.

All this flashed through Sam's mind as he watched the creature walk slowly away. Elsie too had gone very quiet next to him.

"Elsie - are you ok?"

"I'm fine Samuel, but I will have to leave soon"

"Leave, but that creatures still out there!"

"I have no choice Sam. We need Missouri; she may be able to help Dean more than we. She will also be able to help us protect this house from whomever or whatever is controlling that thing" _and she can tell us if the John Winchester who is here, is indeed your father, or whether he too has been lost. Elsie left that last thought unspoken for now._ At least John was not here and given his and Sam's last parting, considered that a blessing. Though she _was_ wondering at the coincidence of John leaving and Missouri failing to appear.

"Unfortunately Samuel as long as Dean is here, the creature will be focusing solely on him. It can sense his pain - both physical and psychic. In the past the creature has always concentrated on the one victim to the exclusion of all others until they-" Elsie stopped

"Until they died, right?" Sam spat out bitterly.

Elsie nodded, knowing to voice the words would only upset the younger brother even further.

"Sam, I had a phone call from a friend at Mercy hospital, a few hours drive from here. I had asked her to keep an eye out for anyone matching Missouri's description being brought in, just on the off chance. Apparently she was brought in a short while ago"

"Is she badly hurt? What happened?" Sam asked urgently, he had a soft spot for the older psychic.

"It looks as though there was a collision. The other driver didn't stop and she was found several hours later by another driver and taken to hospital. She did not appear to be seriously injured. She had been knocked unconscious and was badly battered and bruised, but there was no swelling or pressure on her brain and no indication of internal injury. She just won't wake up."

"And you think that maybe you can help?" Sam asked without rancour.

"You never know. Knowing Missouri, by the time I get there she will probably be awake and will be threatening the doctors with that wooden spoon of hers to get released"

Sam smiled at that, remembering when Dean had been threatened with being "whacked" himself.

"Nobody bosses Missouri" He smiled fondly. "With the exception of Dad I think she is probably the most strong willed person I know" With the mention of his father, the younger man's face darkened.

"Samuel – about your father" Elsie started, unsure as to whether she should continue and if she did, how to go about it. "Pay no heed to what he says, but keep an eye on him" Sam looked at her surprised. "He is under a great deal of pressure" **_coward_** Elsie thought to herself. "Keep him away from Dean too, just in case he causes any more upset. We need to keep Dean as calm as possible."

There was a knock at the front door and both Elsie and Sam jumped.

"One second Sam" Elsie opened the door.

"Oh John, it's you" John could see his youngest son flinch at his name over Elsie's shoulder.

"Elsie" he nodded, he simply ignored Sam. "How's Dean?", again he addressed this solely to Elsie.

"He's awake. At least he was a short while ago. He's still fighting John so you mustn't give up hope." John's face looked genuinely concerned and Elsie could sense nothing but genuine concern for his son from the eldest Winchester. Perhaps she had been wrong, she thought.

The Other could sense the woman trying to read him. "You are nowhere near strong enough Witch", he thought but let some of John's worry seep through. He could see Elsie start to relax.

"I'll just look in on him" and walked past his other son without saying a word.

"Dean" John spoke softly as he entered the room. Dean looked better than he had any right to given how long he had been exposed to the poison coursing through him. The Other could sense the youngest through his link with Dean and knew its plan was working; Sam's emotional balance was teetering. The Other frowned. Dean, it always came down to Dean. The elder brother protected the younger in many ways, not just from physical harm, and it appeared that even unconscious Dean had managed to keep John's words to Sam from pushing him over the edge completely.

_I could simply kill Dean here and now_, it thought, then smiled, _no, there is a better way…_It had already managed with some success to push into Dean's mind earlier, eroding his absolute faith in his younger sibling, at least in the one area where Dean was weakest – his insecurity at where he fit in or was needed within this family. It had been applying pressure to the blind loyalty he felt towards his brother. In Dean's confused and feverish state, it was starting to work. If he could turn Dean against Sam, or at least convince Sam that Dean would be better off without him, that should take away the young brothers last emotional reserves and leave him wide open for the Other.

"Dad?" Dean asked, confused by the expression on his father's normally serious face. It had been almost gleeful and that unnerved the elder son. He focused his eyes and his father's face looked serious once more, _I must have imagined it. _

"Hey Son, how are you feeling?" John settled himself on the side of his son's bed, again ignoring his youngest son who was hovering in the doorway.

"Fine, Dad. Did you manage to find anything out? Sam said you were chasing some leads" Dean had noticed the new tension between his father and brother and tried to draw Sam into the conversation.

"What's this?" John tapped the pendant around Dean's neck –

"Oh it's a leech stone" At John's puzzled expression Dean told him all that Sam had explained previously.

"I'm sure I have heard of something similar" John muttered. "I need to give Joshua a ring; I'll just be a minute Dean"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Other went outside and made a phone call, Danny answered.

"Sir"

The Other continued in the pretence that he was calling Joshua, knowing full well that Sam had followed and was listening intently. He wasn't close enough to hear both sides of the conversation but at least would be able to hear that there was someone else on the other end of the phone.

"Joshua? It's John Winchester" He began. "Dean's in trouble and I need some help." A pause and a question. "Yeah Sam's here, about as much good as usual" He laughed harshly. "Damned poor bargain Josh, Dean for Sam" Another question. "Yeah it was Sam's fault but that's nothing new is it? Mary's death, his girlfriend's death, hell mine and Dean's life and now this? God, that kid is a one man disaster area. He thinks our family is cursed, you would think that a supposedly bright kid like that would realise that it was just him!" The sound of laughter on the other end of the phone followed by another comment, _damn, Danny is good at this,_ the Other thought in amusement. "Yeah, Jim and Caleb were right. I should have palmed the kid off on Mary's relatives years ago, but Dean wouldn't have any of it – he dotes on him for some reason, God knows why, the kid's more trouble than he is worth. I swear that if I didn't know Mary was completely faithful I'd be worried. You couldn't get two more completely different people. Dean is strong, courageous, loyal, a tremendous hunter and Sam, well Sam is a weak, selfish, ungrateful brat. I thought we were well shot of him when he left for college – I didn't count on Dean bringing him back. Maybe Dean will realise this time"

Sam stood horrified at his father's words, his entire world crashing down around him. Inside the Other, John Winchester's heart was breaking at the utter devastation he could feel through the Other. _This bastard will burn_

The Other continued. "Joshua, Dean's being kept alive by a leech stone. I'm assuming the woman here must have activated it – it has to be a psychic right?" The Other paused listening to something on the other end, "So blood magic might work? Well, it's worth a shot. Missouri? No I haven't heard from her in a while. On her way here? Will have a word with Elsie; see if anyone has heard from her yet. Thanks Josh, I appreciate it. Will speak to you later"

The Other's eyes were glowing a deep crimson as it tried to conceal its mirth. John was almost incandescent in his rage, Missouri was completely distraught, and Sam, well Sammy was just about ready to fall to pieces. All that was needed was one final push and Dean was the one to do that. The Other had never had such a feast in its entire lifetime, and _I'm going to end up with a nice powerful, young host too!_

John re-entered the house. "Elsie?" "I've just spoken to Josh Howard – he just told me that Missouri is on her way here" _as if I didn't know already. _Elsie explained what she had told Sam. "I'll come with you" John said with a small smile. "I owe Missouri that much, and the quicker we can get help for Dean the better."

Elsie gathered her things together. She could see Sam propped against the doorway leading to his brother's room, his face pale and breathing unevenly. "Samuel?" She queried tentatively; he looked as though his brother had…"Sam, is Dean ok?"

"He's fine – just please hurry and bring Missouri". He spoke softly sounding almost close to tears.

John and Elsie left the house and headed for John's truck and Elsie could see the front of John's truck has been damaged.

"Did you have an accident John?"

"Oh, it was no accident Elsie." John grinned, Elsie realised she had made a mistake and turned to run back to the house, but John grabbed her by the arm; and she could see the creature coming around the side of the house. Night was drawing in and there was no-one around to help her. And she certainly wasn't going to shout out for Sam – at least in the house he was somewhat safer than out here.

"Get in the car Witch" John had opened the door and shoved her in roughly, Elsie climbed in knowing that really, she had no choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- Nope still not mine, but doesn't stop me from playing! No money being made but hey who wants to be rich right?

**Chapter 12**

Sam stood in the doorway of Dean's room, his head spinning and heart pounding. He knew that Jess's death had been his fault as if she had never been with him; The Demon would never have targeted her. But his Mom? Although Sam felt somewhat responsible, he had begun to start to believe Dean's insistence that he had only been a baby so how could it possibly have been his fault? Since the emergence of his "curse" or "gift" depending on how you looked at it, the youngest Winchester had come to the inescapable conclusion after Max, that The Demon had to be drawn by, or the cause of, their powers. It was too much of a co-incidence otherwise.

And now his own father had just confirmed his worst fears that without him Dean and John's life would have been so much better. It even explained why his father had told him not to come back when he left to go to college. It had been the perfect opportunity to get Sam permanently out of his and Dean's life. Blood roared through the young hunter's ears as he realised that once, not if, Dean was well, he would have to leave. Sure Dean would be upset a little but in the end, Sam would rather Dean be alive and well to be mad at him.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself Sam, it's pathetic_, he muttered to himself as he looked at his pale and pain wracked brother. His father had mentioned something about a connection between blood magic and the leech stone. That gave him a place to start. He pulled out the laptop and began to search. He had never looked into other uses of the leech stone, thinking that what Elsie had told him of its properties was the full story.

Dean stirred, his mind confused. The pain which had been ebbing was now returning full force and his fever was again beginning to climb. He felt like he was on fire, it was as if he could feel every drop of his blood burning through his veins. He could pinpoint each of his organs individually, his heart pounding and erratic, his lungs were straining with every breath he took. His head was splitting with sudden sharp pains, each pain carrying with it confused yet vivid imagery.

He could see his father visiting him but with eyes of deep crimson, and with a strange double exposure effect as if he was looking at several people at once. He could hear a vague echo of his father's voice demanding "stay the hell away from my sons!", but also somehow overlapping with Missouri's "look after your brother Dean, your father is" but this was abruptly cut off. He struggled to make sense of what he was seeing and hearing.

Suddenly Dean could see his bed, crawling with rats and he let out a muffled scream, and tried to pull himself off his bed. He calmed when he felt a familiar presence next to him.

"It's ok Dean, there's nothing there. It's just your fever." Again there was a strange echo, hearing the words normally but also in his mind. He had been pushed firmly back down onto the bed and someone was gently wiping his face down with a cold, damp cloth and had a hold of one of his hands. Dean kept a tight hold on the hand in his; it was a lifeline to the real world and Dean didn't care if he lost all of his man points, at this moment he felt that if he let go, he would fall away and would not be able to find his way back.

"Sammy" he breathed, through the confusion he could feel a deep abiding hurt, an overwhelming sense of guilt coming from his brother, an utter desolation of the soul. _What the hell?_

"Sam, you ok?" he managed to whisper.

"I'm fine Dean", his brother lied. "How are you feeling?" but there was no answer as Dean still battling furiously, desperate to find out just what was going on with his brother, lost his tenuous grasp on consciousness, images once again flooding his mind.

Pictures of his Mom and Dad, of Sammy as a baby, followed by pictures of Max and his family; images of Jessica in her Smurf top, and then of her pinned bleeding and burning to the ceiling. He saw Sam and their father arguing and Sam subsequently leaving for Stanford. It was almost as if something was trying to force connections in his brain and in a brief moment of clarity, he picked up a memory that was not his own.

His father was outside of Elsie's house on his cell but again with crimson eyes, and he heard his father's conversation with Joshua Howard. With dawning horror, Dean realised that he was picking this up from Sam's point of view. _Sam had heard this, _Dean thought, his stomach clenching in anger and bile rising. _Dammit, don't you believe this Sam_, _don t you listen to that son of a bitch. _Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, if what he was seeing was real, he doubted he could forgive his father, ever. As if bidden, he caught a glimpse of an earlier argument between John and Sam. He saw the strike and the cruel words, and Dean knew that there was no way his father either believed or could say the things he apparently had in those two memories. That left one inescapable conclusion. Whoever was with them, was_ **not** _John Winchester. _C'mon Sam, surely you can see this too?_

Sam had worked through the night with some success. He had found a site that mentioned both the leech stone and multiple properties. The site mentioned how the leech stone could absorb psychic poisons and pain and confirmed that on its own, it was limited to just how much it could contain. _At least now I know how I am so tired,_ he thought. Something Elsie had not told him, though to be fair she probably had not known, and that was that the leech stone should not be used by inexperienced psychics. The site warned that the link used initially to activate the stone, could remain in place and would continue to drain the user. However, the site also mentioned that if the leech stone was soaked in the blood of the original caster, and linked with a binding incantation; then the leech stone could transfer the toxins and their effects from host to host. Unfortunately what the site did not provide was a binding incantation.

"Doesn't matter" Sam said grimly to himself. He knew that there was a binding ritual in his father's journal, it was for use of binding witches powers to make them defenceless, but Sam was sure he could modify it. "At least my abilities can be put to good use" he thought to himself with some satisfaction.

He looked up at a noise in the garden. The creature was back though still seemed reluctant to come too close for now. An idea slowly began to form in Sam's mind….

Dean was trapped in a nightmarish world of forced unconsciousness. He could feel Sam's presence in the room with him. It was funny how he always could, even as a child he could always tell with unerring precision when his brother was nearby. In the same way that his then semi-permanent shadow of a brother, Sam could pinpoint his exact moods and could sense any change in them. Both brothers had an uncanny ability to detect when the other was in danger or in distress, they were each incomplete without the other.

Dean tried desperately to wake, to warn Sam. The same sense that was telling him that his brother was nearby was also screaming at his that he was in danger. The same feeling that had come to him at Stanford that had made him turn around and go back to Sam was nagging at him now. It was telling him that he was losing his brother, even as he was sitting in the same room with him.

His battle to awaken did not go unnoticed by either Sam or the Other; whose psychic connection was both preventing Dean from awakening, and was providing the images that were tormenting him. It was trying to force the connection between Sam and the events of their life, endeavouring to convince the elder brother of the inevitability of Sam's responsibility.

"No", Dean growled, "No way in hell!"

"There's more than one way to skin a cat Dean Winchester" The Other's voice laughed, Dean now recognising that this was coming from an external source. "You will either believe the truth in what is shown to you or not. Either way, your brother will believe that you do." The Other laughed again maliciously. "And to answer your question, that _was_ your father that said those things. Well his voice, in his body anyway. I have to admit to being the author. I thought that it had rather a nice effect don't you think?" it flashed Dean an image of Sam crying brokenly on the floor of Elsie's lounge, his face buried in his knees.

"You bastard, I'll kill you!" Dean snarled at the Other.

"Temper, temper Dean. Did your mother never teach you respect for your elders? Then again, she didn't really have time to teach you much did she? Anyway, everything I said to precious Samuel was there in your father's thoughts, so what does that tell you about daddy dearest? Do you know that he wishes sometimes that you were an only child, that Sammy had never been born? Then his beloved Mary would still be alive and you three would have the home and family that you and John remember. The one you both so desperately crave. All you have to do is give up your brother."

"I don't believe you" Dean whispered, although a tiny seed of doubt had been planted by the Other's words. "Dad would never want that, he loves us both"

"Believe what you will Winchester, I really don't care. Bu know this one thing, John Winchester believes that your Mother and Jessica's deaths are directly linked to your brother. He blames him" With that the voice suddenly silenced and left Dean alone, trapped in a dark world of doubt, misgiving and more than a little fear.

He willed his eyes to open, his voice to work, anything but lie there helpless, but his body, weary beyond belief betrayed him. The battle within his mind tiring his already exhausted body still further, and Dean once more slipped away.

Authors Note – Thanks to all who have reviewed so far- it keeps me going. Seriously. Ok so I'm hinting a little, can't blame a girl for trying  Please R and R, I really appreciate it! Will hopefully update tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- Yup, you guessed. I mean how did you know that it still doesn't belong to me? Wow, you guys are psychic aren't you? Go on, you can admit it…..

**Author's Note **– Thanks again to anyone who has read and reviewed. Hoping you are still enjoying this, but if you don't tell me I'll never know lol!

This chapter is a little shorter than usual but it seemed a good place to stop and I more than make up for it in the next Chapter – I promise!

**Chapter 13**

The Other was in a rather self-congratulatory mood. It had single-handedly managed to bring down a family that had been a major thorn it the side of the Demonic world. It was so busy gloating that it didn't realise a difference in its own mind. John, who had been giving the Other a serious headache and had been battling constantly to win back control, had been silent for some time now. The demon shrugged, he knew that eventually, the soul within that was John Winchester, would eventually disappear after a long period of repression – they always did. The soul could only last so long without a life force connection, and as long as the Other had control over this body and mind, that life force was denied to the spirit, and with nothing to tether it to this form, it would either fade or become a detached spirit similar to a ghost or poltergeist. It really depended on the strength of will of the person involved.

Missouri had also quietened and that concerned the Other, she had been constantly trying to pull her awareness away, determinedly seeking a weakness, a moment when the Other had been distracted. But the demon within John had had hundreds of years practice at trapping psychics and was well practiced at sectioning off its consciousness so that no one area of it's mind was weakened when it concentration was focused elsewhere.

But the Other had seriously miscalculated. It was concentrating on Sam and Missouri as the two main psychic threats but it had not taken into consideration 3 things. Firstly it had underestimated the strength of the bond between the two brothers that had caused it to expend a lot more time and effort than it had anticipated – and who were both still battling fiercely to protect the other. It has misjudged the strength and strong mindedness of Missouri Mosley – the Other was regretting not finishing her off earlier but it was too exposed an area and did not wish to risk this body being caught just yet. And lastly it had dramatically miscalculated the sheer will and bloody minded stubbornness that was John Winchester. He had briefly escaped its control once already in time to warn Missouri to turn the car.

John had been silently watching the Other, gathering his strength and waiting. John was doing what he did best – he was hunting.

The demon within experienced an unfamiliar sensation. It was being watched, assessed, and weighed. Within the confines of his mind, John was silently stalking his opponent, knowing he had an ally nearby in the form of Missouri. The Other had made a mistake in assuming that John had simply faded. If it had learned anything at all about John Winchester, it should have realised that when it came to his family, _nothing_ stood in John's way, least of all a demon. John focused all of the hate he felt towards The Demon, the pain of Mary's death and the loss of his family, his anger at being used to hurt his son and forged it into a sharp spear of fury and struck at the Other.

The Other flinched as a terrific pain jolted through John's skull and momentarily lost its grasp on Missouri and that was all she needed. Missouri too struck out, again not with psychic power as with her lesser power she would only feed this entity further, but instead struck with an emotional anger that almost matched John's and wrenched her awareness free.

"I'll come back for you John Winchester" she swore to herself.

Her spirit flew back towards her body, her mind silently praying that it was still alive for her to return to. She could feel a gossamer thin link and breathed a sigh of relief. She felt the welcome rise of sweet air, well make that sterile, hospital air being drawn into her lungs by a ventilator, painful but one of the best feelings in the world. She could hear a faint beeping on the very edge of her consciousness. It would take a short while for her to awake fully; she had used so much effort and strength to get free of the demon.

The nurse in Missouri's room started when she noticed the faint movement in Missouri's eyelids and she looked expectantly at the EEG which reflected her increased brain activity and smiled "Welcome back". She paged for the Consultant and checked Missouri's fluid levels. They had thought they might lose the older woman. She had been comatose for almost two days, her pupils only faintly responsive enough to let them know she was still in there if only barely. But with no signs of growing responsiveness and with her pressure dropping earlier that day, they had held little hope of her coming out of the coma. They were still baffled as to how she had fallen into such a deep one, especially considering how lightly she had escaped injury in her accident. The police had informed them that it had been exceptionally fortunate that the vehicle had hit her had glanced her on the rear side of the car. Given the damage they believed it had been a large vehicle travelling at some speed – had it hit her head on, she wouldn't have stood a chance.

Still it would probably be a day or so before she was fully awake and the police could question her further then.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had gathered some ingredients together in Elsie's kitchen, and had read through the binding ritual and incantation several times to make sure his pronunciation and understanding was exact. He took his blade and walked to his brother's room Dean was still tossing and turning, mumbling under his breath and every now and then gasping when a sudden pain overwhelmed him. Sam knew that his brother would not approve of his plan but he knew he was doing the right thing - it would save his brother's life and that was all that mattered to him now.

He tightened a tourniquet around his left arm and with a quick movement slashed his knife deep into his left arm, careful to avoid any arteries or tendons. It would do Dean no good if he bled out before he could absorb all of the toxins in Dean's body and he needed to be alive and mobile for the second part of his plan to work. He tipped his arm so that his blood fell down his fingers and dripped in Elsie's silver gravy boat containing the herbal preparation he had made earlier. The container had to be of pure silver and he was sure Elsie would understand. He sliced a small cut into Dean's left palm and added a few drops of Dean's blood to the bowl. Sam then began to read the first half of the incantation that keyed his blood to Dean's and then gently lifted the leech stone from Dean's chest, careful not to remove it completely and placed it into the gravy boat so that it was fully submerged. He completed the rest of the incantation and the stone glowed with a faint crimson light within the bowl of blood.

Ritual complete, Sam lifted the leech stone from the bowl and carefully wiped the excess blood off with the face cloth and laid it back on Dean's chest. The crystalline blue veins that had previously run through stone were now blood red. It looked as though the ritual had worked and now the poison and psychic attack should now through the blood magic flow into Sam via the leech stone. By adding some of Dean's blood to the mix, life force from Sam should be pulled through the stone and into Dean. Sam had known that simply drawing out the poison might not have been enough as his brother had suffered the effects for so long, Dean definitely wouldn't be happy about that but by the time he awoke; Sam planned to be long gone.

He had other preparations to complete before the effects of the binding hit and quickly left his brother and went to the kitchen.

For the rest of the day he gathered the necessary herbs from the garden. In a copper pan he boiled vervain in holy water to which he added salt to make an electrolyte he could use for electroplating. Into this he placed an amount of pure silver he had smelted together and the stainless steel blade of his curved knife. He then attached the positive and negative connections of the car battery he had stolen from a pick up along the street to these and ran an electric current through, effectively plating the consecrated steel blade with a layer of silver.

Using the skills his father had drilled into both brothers, Sam was also able to fashion 6 silver bullets for his gun.

He then went back to Dean's room and fortified it with every protective herb, charm and symbol he could think of. He had drawn a chalk pentagram above Dean's bed as well as below, reinforced the circle of salt around the bed and drew protective symbols on all four walls, and around the door and window. He had fashioned some incense sticks of elder and Ginseng which he had burning alongside the birch candles, added ash leaves to the rowan he had placed over all thresholds and had put an additional circle of protection using the rowan, elder and ash around Dean's bed .

If he was going to leave Dean alone, he wasn't going to leave him unprotected.

Finally all preparations complete, the young hunter wearily sat down next to Dean's bed. Now he only had to wait and see. If his brother's condition deteriorated, then he knew that his modified incantation had not worked. If he showed signs of recovering, and Sam started to feel the effects of the poison, then all he was waiting for was the return of the creature to put the second part of his plan into action,

He knew that this was probably the last time he would be with his brother; he drew out a piece of paper and started to write

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.


	14. Chapter 14

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- yey they're mine! OK, I'm lying; Supernatural and its characters still belong to that evil genius Kripke! Lucky talented devil!

**Authors Note – **Please R and R – see told you I would do a longer chapter. :) Hoping you like it and that it is not boring!

**Chapter 14**

The Other was furious – the witch had managed to escape its grasp and it knew it now had to complete its plan quickly. Its temper was not improved by the sound of John's mocking laughter. "Losing your touch?" John asked, hoping to keep the Other unbalanced and not thinking clearly.

"Watch and learn Winchester"

The Other focused its mind on Dean. It started in surprise at the clarity it encountered and realised that maybe it had again underestimated the Winchester family. Sam had already put the incantation it had placed in John's journal into action but he had modified it unexpectedly. It could feel the pure white energy coming from Sam into Dean and this reinforced its need to work quickly. It resumed it's bombardment of images on Dean's mind. It knew it was futile at this stage to try to change Dean's beliefs where it came to Sam, but Dean had yet to regain control of his body, weakened as it was from the effects of the poison and fever. So the Other allowed the older brother to fight, to argue back at him, twisting the conversation so that the right words were spoken _out loud_.

"_**You know it's all Sam's fault" the voice began**_

"No"

"_**Your mother's Death"**_

"He was just a baby; Mom was killed by a Demon"

"_**Because of Sam"**_

Dean hesitated – "No, because of the Demon"

"_**What about Jessica – you cannot possibly believe that she would still have been killed had she not been with Sam"**_

"That wasn't Sam's fault; he is as much a victim as Jessica was"

"_**Ah so Sam is a victim now is he? He certainly needs rescuing enough"**_

"He has saved me any number of times, me and plenty others"

"_**He is weak, selfish, ungrateful, disloyal and thinks only of himself"**_

"No, Sam is strong. Stronger than me sometimes, at least he has the strength to stand up to Dad"

"_**That's because he doesn't care, about you, your family, what you want. All your brother thinks about is getting revenge for Jessica. You know he would still be with her if she was still alive."**_

Yes, Dean did know that but he no longer cared. "Yes, if Jessica was alive he would still be there, but she died. There's nothing anyone can do to change that and of course Sam would want to find whoever killed her, and we will. Sam will always follow his own path, he has a mind of his own and he is his own person. I admire that about him."

"_**He will leave you – in fact he is planning to leave you now"**_

"You're lying"

"_**You know I'm not. He's a curse on your family"**_

"Sammy a curse? No, he's one of the few good things to come out of this family. He is a good man and a damned good hunter – who _will_ kick your ass by the way"

_**The demon ignored him. "So you don't think that his abilities are because of The Demon?"**_

"No"

"_**He will end up like Max you know – it is inevitable"**_

"Sam is nothing like Max, he has a father that loves him and he has _me_"

"_**He is touched by evil"**_

"Our whole family was touched by evil a long time ago – but that doesn't make us evil. It just makes us survivors – survivors who fight back and learned a thing or two to make sure that evil doesn't get to harm anyone else"

"_**No, as long as Sam is with you, what you and your family are is a target. Anyone he knows or gets close to becomes a target. Sam is a lightning rod in a storm of evil – you know this, you've seen it"**_

"Ghosts, demons, even demented Hill Billies do seem to find Sammy irresistible. But hell that's just the Winchester charm – it's in the genes!"

"_**You're a cocky one Dean, but at the end of the day he's a danger to himself, to you and all around him. It would be easier if you walk away now"**_

"I will never give up and leave Sammy, so forget it" Dean spat

"_**Does your brother know that though? Poor Sammy thinks he is cursed, that his father wishes him gone and that all your lives are better off without him. He believes that all the people who know who he is thinks he is worthless, and feels responsible for your life and the way it is. Now thanks to you, he thinks you feel the same."**_

"What? How?"

"_**Shall I show you exactly what Samuel has picked up from this conversation?"**_

Sam had been sitting next to Dean's bed the entire night watching for signs of his brother's condition improving. Dean's breathing had evened out and his temperature was dropping. In contrast the young hunter was beginning to shiver uncontrollably and the feeling of nausea and dull joint pains had been growing throughout the night. His already tired mind was beginning to fog further. **_Dean will be ok_** Sam thought with relief.

His brother had yet to awaken though and Sam was reluctant to leave him unconscious alone in case the next part of his plan failed. **_Where the hell was Dad?_** He had tried to call him, to see if he had found Missouri but all he got through to was John's voicemail. He even tried on Dean's phone on the off chance that his father would be more likely to pick it up but still no answer.

Dean's mumbling grew clearer through the course of the night and Sam hoped that this would be a sign that Dean would wake soon.

Now and then an odd word would sound clear

"Sammy", "Dad", "Mom", and his heart constricted knowing he was the only one out of the three there for Dean, _and whose fault is that?_ That treacherous voice whispered in his mind.

"Mom", "Sam's fault", "Jessica", "evil", "Max", "curse", "leave Sammy". Each clear word was a whip lash across Sam's conscience. _Oh God, Dean thinks it's all my fault too…_And the only person that Sam Winchester ever really listened to and had absolute faith and trust in, was his brother. If Dean thought something was true, then it was.

"God Dean, I am so sorry" He whispered, "I will put it right. I don't want to leave you - I need you to know that. You're my brother and I love you, but I have to do what's right for you and that's to leave. Please forgive me"

Sam backed away, his warm brown eyes lost and haunted, sorrow overflowing, Tears slowly fell unnoticed down his face as he turned to go to the kitchen. Once there he buried his head into his hands, trying to repress the broken sobs that fought to escape him. Now was not the time to break down, he needed to be the strong one for once.

Dean watched the scene, his hatred for the other entity growing as he watched the slow breakdown of his once strong brother, knowing he had been the one to be used to finally break his spirit was almost more than he could take. "Sam, don't believe it- come _on_ Sam!"

"**_You are losing your brother Dean_"** the voice continued to taunt, **_"He's dying, can't you feel it? With the coming of the dawn, you will be an only child_"**

"You bastard! What did you do to my brother?"

"**_Oh I did nothing, he did it all himself."_**It paused for effect_. **"To save you." **_

The voice fell silent once again and in the stillness of Dean's room, a single tear tracked its way down from the still closed eyes of the elder hunter.

For the remainder of the day, Sam resignedly made his final preparation and when night started to fall, was not at all surprised to hear that distinctive bark from outside. He looked down the garden to see the creature edging closer to the house. Sam's body was now wracked with the pains previously suffered by his brother, his mind fuzzy and he was shaking from a rising fever. He had changed into some of Dean's clothes. He had picked one of his brother's white T Shirts and had wrapped his leather jacket tight around him. He could smell the familiar scent of his brother and was comforted to feel him still near, hopefully it would be enough. He quietly looked in on his brother one last time, "Goodbye Dean".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean heard the front door go and managed to eventually pull himself out of the fog. "Sam?", "Dad?", "Elsie?"

"Dean Honey – you here?" A voice called out, "Elsie, you home?"

"Missouri?" Dean called out incredulously.

"Missouri quickly entered the room, "Where's Sam?" she asked frantically, then stopped suddenly her gaze hovering over Dean's chest. "Foolish boy" she whispered, "foolish, brave, incredibly stupid boy"

"Whoa Missouri! What the f-heck did I do?"

"Not you Dean, your brother". Missouri's face seemed to age ten years.

"He's not here" Dean stated, a fact not a question. His quick glance around all the protections in the room told him enough to be very afraid for his brother. Sam had left him alone, unconscious in a room like a fortress while he had vanished. He quashed the feelings of abandonment – Sam hadn't simply just left. "What's going on Missouri – what has Sam done?" he demanded.

"He saved your life Dean" Missouri smiled sadly.

"Then why do you look like your at a funeral" The Other's words came to him," Son of a - What did he do?" Dean glanced down at the leech stone, unnerved as Missouri couldn't seem to take her eyes of it. Watching it like you would a venomous snake poised to strike. He realised that it was different- he vaguely remember it being etched with small blue lines, but now these veins were a deep red, and it looked as though it was covered in dried blood – lots of dried blood. "Whose blood is this?" though deep down he knew, "its Sam's isn't it?" Missouri nodded but remained silent. She turned and picked up the journal that had been left open at a page and paled noticeably. "Dammit Missouri, talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Your brother has carried out a ritual, it's very old and where he got this incantation from I have no idea – or perhaps I do" She corrected herself sadly. The entity within John had written this, she could tell. "It's blood magic, powerful, dangerous and about as close to dark magic as a good person can come" She looked at the alterations written by Sam and smiled slightly," And Sam actually improved on it." She said, surprised, proud and more than a little afraid.

"You're not making any sense Missouri" Dean snapped.

"Is that a fresh injury Dean?" Missouri pointed at the bandage on his left hand.

Dean looked surprised, he hadn't even noticed it. His expression told her all she needed to know.

"I thought so. You know how the leech stone helps draw out some of the poison and eases the symptoms but the drawback is it can only contain so much?" Dean nodded. "With this incantation, Sam has enhanced its properties, provided a channel for the leech stone to move the poison on to. In essence it has now drawn out all of the poison"

"It's going into Sam isn't it? He's the channel." Dean felt like he was about to throw up.

"Yes, through Sam's blood. What is more he added some of your blood to the mix-"Missouri hesitated; Dean looked as though she had kicked him in the stomach already.

"What else did the brain trust do?" He asked bitterly

"His energy, or life force – sorry to sound like Star Wars, is also moving across to you. I am assuming to heal whatever physical damage was caused or to combat any remaining after effects of the poison"

"So not only is he being poisoned, what little strength he has is coming to me. I'm going to kill him!"

"It's even worse than you know Dean. I was briefly captured by the demon behind this." Dean's head shot up sharply. **_Demon _**"From what I could gather, Sam has been under psychic pressure since he came here, and he is now particularly vulnerable to psychic attack both because of this and his current emotional state. I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say this but your father is possessed by the demon controlling the creature that attacked you"

"Those things that I heard Dad say to Sam in my dreams, that really happened?" _Thank god that it wasn't really Dad, _he couldn't help but feel a small measure of relief

"Honey, I'm sorry"

"Dammit. I have been fighting Sam on this all year. Trying to convince him that none of this is his fault, but not only that. He thinks that we are better off without him, that he is a curse. The things that bastard said to him, Missouri how the hell do we fix that?"

"I don't know. First we have to concentrate on saving him physically"

"The leech stone, surely we can reverse the process?" Dean was desperate.

"It can only be used the once"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean slammed his hand down against the bedside table – a piece of folded paper fell to the floor. Dean's name written across in Sam's distinctive scrawl.

_**Dean**_

_**I'm sorry to have to leave you again. In fact, I am sorry for many things. I am sorry that Mom died and that you lost the family you deserve. Sorry for all the pain and suffering that I must have caused over the years, and for the time that I left you to go to Stanford. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done, but I couldn't continue to see you hurt or eventually killed, especially because of me. Please forgive me for leaving you then and for leaving you now. Please understand that for once I am doing the right thing. By now you should be feeling better and if you have read the journal you will know what I have done... It is for the best- this way the creature will still be hunting what it thinks is you. I had to borrow your jacket and shirt just in case it needed a physical scent as well as a psychic trail. I am going hunting one last time Dean.**_

_**Finally, I'm sorry most of all that you did not have a better brother, someone who looked after you and put you first. It would have been better had I never been born but I swear to you that I will put that right; I won't let you down or cause you any more pain. You always looked out for me, even when I didn't necessarily deserve it. Thank you for being my family, for raising me, for protecting me and for being the best brother I could have wished for. At the risk of a final chick flick moment. I want you to know that I love you Dean. Always have, always will. Will miss you bro.**_

_**Goodbye**_

_**Sammy**_

Dean crumpled the paper tightly in his hand.

"He's gone after the creature; we have to find him quickly" He rose unsteadily to his feet – Missouri held out her hand.

"I've been called an old stick before – might as well be used as one"

Dean pulled on Sam's shirt and coat. As he did, he put a hand to his throat and went to tear off the stone that was slowly killing his brother.

"Leave it alone Dean - the damage is done but maybe we can use it to help us find Sam"

His fingers noticed something his mind had yet to register. His eyes widened as he realised - his scarab necklace was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN – ok guys, so what do you think so far? Please R and R? Pretty please? I am hoping that I am not going on a bit really. Please let me know if it is ok, or if I am losing it. Rely on you guys to keep me on the right track!

Thanks so much for reading, and a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, truly an inspiration and keeps me going. Will try to get back to each of you.

Lastly I am in the middle of the next two chapters, wanting to get it just right but struggling a little. It may be Monday before the next chapter is up, hope you don't mind. Hell, I'm just hoping you are still interested lol!

Dream


	15. Chapter 15

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Still don't own anything Supernatural, except the DVD, and still waiting for the US one with the extras – sigh. Oh well, I suppose I can still play with the boys at least until the new season starts lol, then I think Kripke might want them back huh?

**Author's Note**

Um, really worrying now guys. The next few chapters may be a little, well, you'll see….

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue- it lets me know if you are still enjoying this one. :) Holds breath...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 

Sam hurried through the forest; the last of the setting sun turning the sky blood red; the mist slowly beginning to rise in wisps around him. His breaths were coming in gasps, necessarily shallow due to the burning sensation already in his lungs. "This was so not one of my better ideas" he thought to himself, beginning to tire quickly. He picked a direction at random knowing the creature was following. It didn't matter which direction he chose so long as it was away from Dean.

"Come and find **_me_ **you bastard!" Sam thought angrily. He slowed to listen, to see if his plan was working. Even though he was waiting, desperately hoping to hear it, he was still chilled to hear that high-pitched barking in the distance behind him, gaining fast, and his heartbeat started to race for he was now the hunted.

He held his handgun in one hand, filled with 3 of the 6 silver bullets he had managed to make from a variety of Elsie's silverware, and he held his curved blade in the other.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and leant against a tree for support. Without meaning to he had headed towards the mill. The snow, which had earlier subsided, began to fall in earnest. Soft, swirling heavy flakes were catching in his lashes and hair, muffling the forest, and reducing both the visibility and his speed dramatically. He turned away from the Mill – if there was anyone out here, he didn't want them caught up in the hunt. He decided to slow further and look for a place to lay in wait for the creature while he could still concentrate.

Ten minutes later he spotted a half concealed hollow off to the right. It had plenty of brush cover and he could see the track upon which he had come. He had left a trail even a blind man could follow. Occasionally he loosened the bandage from his arm and smeared a little blood intermittently, just to make sure. He lowered himself down into the hollow, pulling branches and bracken across to conceal him further.

As he lay in wait, he could hear his father and brother's words still haunting in his mind. _Weak, selfish, cursed. _"Shut up", he thought, "just shut the hell up!"

"Great, might as well add insanity to my long list of credentials, I'm talking to myself!" He snorted. At least laughing at himself was healthier than wallowing in self-pity. His body was shaking, not only with the pain from the poison and also from the cold slowly seeping through his jeans and t-shirt. Dean's jacket wasn't exactly the warmest, but he wrapped it tightly around himself anyway.

_Hope kitty turns up soon or else or else he'll just find a Sam flavoured Popsicle_ Sam giggled almost hysterically, _a Samsicle!_ Oh not good, he was definitely losing it.

A familiar pain and pressure in his skull quickly sobered him up. "This is so not a good time for this," he mumbled before succumbing to the vision.

_**In his vision he could see Elsie's house; a figure creeping stealthily down the hallway towards Dean's room. **_

"_**Dean", he screamed, somehow knowing that he was still there. The figure put a hand against the wall, and Sam could see a wicked looking knife already dripping with gore, the hand bloody. He could see a crumpled form on the floor behind it. As the figure pushed the door open to Dean's room, light flowed into the hallway highlighting the downed form. "Missouri" Sam whispered, and his heart clenched. The older woman was clearly dead, her throat torn open, her bright sharp eyes now blank and lifeless. **_

**_The figure walked into Dean's room and contemptuously flicked its fingers at the protections surrounding his brother and a brisk wind blew the circles away and the candle and incense out. A wave of fluidic flames shot up the walls and across the ceiling and floor. Just when Sam thought that his brother must be engulfed in flame –they simply vanished. Behind them they had left a film of soot-like residue, completely obscuring the protective markers and symbols he had so carefully inscribed._**

_**Dean was unmoving, seemingly oblivious to the danger approaching. **_

"_**Dean. DEAN!" Sam was screaming in his mind, helpless to halt the scene unfolding before him.**_

"_**Kill him." A familiar voice commanded and a second figure previously unseen by the young hunter silently approached the bed and with a deliberately unhurried movement slashed its claws across his sleeping brother's throat. **_

**_Only then did Dean awaken, his hands going to his neck. With eyes wide and disbelieving, he tried to gasp in the air now denied to him. The terrible gurgling, wet gasping sound of his brother suffocating, drowning in his own blood, filled Sam's ears until it was the only sound he could hear. His brother struggled weakly on the bed, still fighting but slowly his gasps ceased and he lay there still, motionless, _dead**

_**The first figure reached down and tugged Dean's scarab necklace from around his bloodied and torn throat. The creature eyed it hungrily, "You want this?" That oh so familiar voice asked. He reached up and tied it around the creature's neck. "Suits you". The creature snuffled, sounding almost like it was laughing.**_

Sam screamed staggering to his feet, his loss and anguish unleashed in a tormented howl that rang out into the night air. Around him leaves and branches stirred, gently at first but slowly building in intensity, a storm gradually beginning to whip up around him. Sam's eyes now blank and uncomprehending failed to see the creature now racing towards him. Although the vision had passed, his senses were overwhelmed by the horror of what he had just seen.

The snarl of the creature finally broke him from his stupor. Only feet away now, it was only a mere second before it was on top of him. Sam raised the gun and pointed it at the creature in front of him. The young hunter's eyes widened. A small part of him had still held out some hope that his brother was alive, that his vision had been just that, a vision, in the future and preventable. That it was the effects of the poison that were stopping him from sensing his brother.

But now as his eyes focused on the blood-soaked necklace around the creature's neck, the realisation that his brother was gone hit him. He crashed to his knees, his arms folding around him, and he began to rock back and forth. The words "Dean's dead, oh god, Dean's dead" reverberating in his mind, "please take it back" he whispered, and a small whimper escaped him as the last of his hope died.

With the loss of his brother, the fight had gone from Sam Winchester. The winds surrounding him slowed, then stilled. The creature hesitated a second, confused by the lack of response from its prey. Sam's normally expressive eyes looked up dully at the creature.

"What are you waiting for?" he whispered. "Just end it". A spark of humanity flickered in the creature's eyes, almost sorrowfully and with a hint of compassion, it struck. With its first strike it slashed deep lacerations across Sam's chest and followed through spearing the young hunter on the other set of claws and pinning him to the tree behind him.

Sam gasped as the pain exploded in his chest and shoulder. He looked down to see the creatures claws buried almost up to the creatures hands. Blood flowed freely, spilling onto the fresh snow, Sam stared at the startling contrast, mesmerised, before looking back at the creature with slowly darkening vision.

"Thank you," he whispered – at least now he would be with his brother and no one else would be hurt because of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. At first it seemed to be an apology to the world in general but as the creature began to withdraw its claws, to deliver its final blow, it realised that the apology was aimed at it and it momentarily hesitated, confused and curious.

Sam's hand struck out with surprising speed, his blade biting into and amputating the paw at the wrist, the claws still embedded in his torso. The creature howled in disbelief and clutching its arm, it readied to flee when Sam's other hand came up. Somehow still holding the gun, he fired at the creature. _Dean would be impressed, _he thought fuzzily; the first shot had stayed true and hit the creature straight in the heart, and as the creature fell to the ground. With an uncharacteristically vicious snarl, the young hunter followed through with a second bullet between its eyes. **_That was for my brother you bastard!_**

The light flickered and faded from the creature's eyes. Sam had expected it to return to its natural form but it looked as though however it was killed, it remained that way.

"Would've been nice to know who it was," he murmured, sinking to the ground. He crawled across to the fallen creature and reached out and with the last of his remaining strength and yanked Dean's pendant from around its neck, clenching it tight within his fist. It was all that he had left of his brother, and he not letting go, _he was never letting go._

Sam's vision was dimming, the pain flowing through him so intense he was close to screaming. The agony of the poison was doubling, the fresh venom from the new wounds combining with those he had absorbed from Dean through the leech stone. The fresh wounds were burning, the fire consuming him. As his vision darkened Sam could not help but think that it was unsurprising that it would be a form of fire that would take him. And Sam welcomed it.

He had left Dean and now he was dead. He could feel it in his soul – he could no longer sense the link to his brother that he had always took for granted like a kind of psychic background noise, always gently humming in his mind. Now there was only silence. The world around him was dark and that much colder; for Sam had lost his sun; his constant. Without his brother, what would he do?

**_Kill_**, a new voice whispered in his mind, new but in some way long remembered

As the blood slowly pooled around him, and he finally lost his grip on consciousness, he heard a bark like yelp in the distance. _Oh God,_ _there was more than one_

A second voice joined him, more familiar, whispering quietly- almost seductively **_"Surrender and let me in"_**

Sam mutely shook his head.

"**_I can help you",_** the second voice continued

"No-one can help me now"

**"I can save you"**

"I don't want to be saved, leave me alone"

**"You will die"**

"I want to. I deserve to." _God I need to_

**"I can save your brother"**

"What?" Sam's head whipped up, a faint hope flaring in his eyes.

**"I can save Dean"**

"How?"

"_**How is not important, nor is why. All you need to know is what you need to do. Do you love your brother?"**_

"Yes" _More than life, more than anything._

**"Would you do anything for him?"**

"Yes" _without question, _"I'd die for him"

**"Ah. But would you give your soul for him?"**

"Yes", _without hesitation._

"**_Then surrender and let me in"_**.

Sam smiled sadly, _how could he refuse?_

"_**NO!"** _The first voice interrupted_. **"This one is mine"** _Sam startled and confused, withdrew further within himself.

"But you are not here, and I am – finder's keepers." The Other taunted. 

"**_I am closer than you think leech" _**

The Other swore. He had almost had the young hunter but with the first voice's interruption, some sense in Sam had pulled him too far within himself, and had pulled his mind around him tightly. There was no way in…_yet._

"_Damn" The other muttered, he had pushed too far. He had a taste for Sam's soul now as well as his powers. Although if he ran out of time, one was better than none at all…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well guys, so what do you think……


	16. Chapter 16

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Feel a bit like a broken record when I say this but shock, horror! Nope, still not mine, but my what fun I would have if it was …sighs…

**Author's Note**

Please read and review. Only had a few for the last chapter- was it not any good? Well hoping you like this one...

This one is a little shorter but the next chapter more than makes up for it, just couldn't resist ending it where I have...lol!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16**

Dean grabbed the shotgun and glanced at his knife that he had found in the kitchen. His brother had been busy, a second note had been found with the knife.

Dean 

_**Have plated one of your knives in silver. I have also left 3 silver bullets that I have made. Figured could have some effect since we are looking at some kind of changeling. **_

_**Be safe**_

_**Love**_

_**Sam**_

Dean's eyes hardened further. He was so going to kick his brother's ass when he caught up with him. He had pulled some stunts in his time but this; this was one of his dumbest! And then he was going to hunt the Demon down that had caused his brother so much pain. And kill it, _slowly_.

He buried his growing terror on what was happening to his brother behind the hunter's mask he had grown accustomed to wearing during those years when Sam was at college. His face was hard and unyielding, a fierce determination seeming to burn from within.

Missouri watching form the doorway caught a glimpse of the terrible hunter that Dean could become without his brother's gentling influence. In many ways Sam was his conscience, his moral compass. And Missouri feared that if anything happened to the younger hunter, the elder's pain would cause the hunt to consume him.

"Missouri? Tell me more about this and how it can help?" He tapped the leech stone.

"It's connected to Sam, so I'm hoping we can use it like a dowsing rod, to guide us to him"

Dean was feeling strange. He couldn't quite place the sensation but it reminded him of an earlier hunt when a poltergeist had pinned him on 6 inches of steel from a metal fence and the hospital had put him on morphine. It was the same feeling of detached pain. There was a remote pressure on his lungs and his head was buzzing. His eyes became unfocused as a sudden pain flashed through his head, almost causing his knees to buckle with its intensity.

Missouri heard him suck his breath in sharply.

"Dean honey? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sam's incredibly stupid plan didn't work after all?" But Dean didn't really believe it, and he would bite his tongue off rather than say it but his brother was rarely wrong. Annoying yes, but a damn good researcher nonetheless.

Missouri put a hand to his forehead and reached out with her abilities. What she found amazed her. Dean was no psychic, she knew this, and so what she was sensing wasn't possible - _normally_. Then again the Winchesters were anything but normal. Perhaps it was because Sam's abilities were so unusually strong, or because of the bond the brothers shared, or perhaps just the lingering effects of the leech stone. But Dean's mind was unconsciously reaching back out to his brother and was picking up Sam's symptoms.

"Dean" She hesitated. "It's not you – you're picking up what is happening to Sam, an echo of his pain"

"How?"

Missouri thought it best to gloss over this for now "It's likely to be a combination of the stone, the poison and Sam himself, but there is a connection you can follow."

"Me?" Dean sounded sceptical.

"I'm a bit old to be running around and would only slow you down if we have to go on foot. I'll come with you as far as I can."

"That's not what I meant – I'm not a fr – I'm not psychic"

"True, but you do at the moment have a psychic connection with your brother. We can use that to find him"

"What are we going to do Missouri? If this is only an echo, what the _hell_ is_ he_ going through?"

"You need to concentrate, to centre yourself and focus on Sam"

"If you are trying to get me to pull of some Yoda-Jedi mind crap thing, you have the wrong brother" Dean said, trying to mask his trepidation.

Missouri cracked him across the back of his head. "Ow! What?"

"Don't question your elders' boy, and do as you're told. Sit down"

Dean surprised himself by obeying. Besides his head was still ringing from Missouri's slap. Man, she had one hell of a swing.

"You better believe it boy. Now close your eyes and concentrate on your brother. Picture him in your minds eye; imagine his face, the sound of his voice. You need to keep that image firmly in place"

Dean visualized his brother in his mind - from the too long, rich, dark hair to the warm hazel eyes that could be used with devastating effect when he wanted to. Sam's face that still despite everything held that trace of innocence. He could see his brother's bright, dimpled smile that always managed to lift Dean's spirits, an expression that said he was home. He pictured his brother's aggravatingly lank yet surprisingly strong frame, (considering he was a beanpole), the long legs that much to his elder brothers chagrin could easily out run him. Dean could hear his brother's soft earnest timbre (probably arguing with me or Dad), he snorted.

"Now keep that picture firmly in your mind and open your eyes". Missouri had led him to the front door and opened it. "Where is your brother? Don't think, _feel_"

Dean didn't tell Missouri, though she could probably pick it up if she wanted, but it was the same sensation he had always felt when Sam was nearby. It was if there was a bright gossamer thread stretching from him to his brother.

Unerringly, he pointed out towards the forest to the north. "There"

Missouri grabbed the keys of the 4 x 4 she had hired. "Get in the car Dean"

They travelled as far as they could by car, speeding through the lighter trees at an unnerving speed. Dean was impressed- he was surprised at how well Missouri drove.

"Did you think I was always old boy?" Dean was not going to answer that question in a million years.

Soon the trees became denser as they passed the Mill and headed deeper in and eventually they had to abandon the car. They heard the bark up ahead.

"You go on honey, I'll catch up"

"You should head back Missouri, it's not safe out here"

"And leave you boys? Do you _want _another smack Dean?"

The elder brother handed her his handgun with the silver bullets – "Aim for the heart". Then to both their surprise Dean gave her a peck on the cheek and hurried off. Dean tore through the forest; it was as if something had aimed him like an arrow. Stealth was cast aside in favour of speed. He didn't care what heard him - his brother had been left alone in his pain for too long.

Not only was Dean now picking up Sam's physical pain but also he was also feeling his emotional anguish and the overwhelming guilt within his brother. This terrified him even more than the physical danger. Physical pain and injuries they could overcome, but emotions, the Winchester family had never been comfortable with or adept at dealing with emotional issues. They were buried, ignored, pushed aside. But Dean knew that they couldn't this time. He could feel Sam seesawing above an emotional abyss and knew that one wrong move could topple him over.

Dean stumbled hard against a tree, gasping as he felt the vision of his apparent death and the resultant psychic backlash from his brother. Overlapping the snow-covered landscape he saw an image of him lying in bed, his throat slashed open, and his eyes wide and unseeing.

The sound of his brothers scream echoed in the forest around him and the hair on the back of Dean's neck rose at the complete and utter devastation, the desolate sorrow, he felt from his young brother. "No" he whispered as he felt Sam suddenly shut down, the emotional overload too much for his brother. He felt darkness consume Sam and blindly tried to reach out. "Sam? I'm here, I'm still here"

"**_No you don't Winchester"_** A voice snapped out and Dean felt a sudden intense pain which drove him to his knees as the psychic connection snapped; severed by the demon, to leave his brother utterly alone.

Dean rose shakily to his feet – he didn't need the connection to tell him where his brother was - he could see a clear trail in the direction of Sam's scream. Ahead of him he heard a snarl followed by a gunshot and he surged forward, running as if his life or something infinitely more precious, depended on it. He poured on even more speed when a second shot rang out followed by absolute silence.

Dean rounded the bend, ahead he could see a break in the trees and some urgent sense pushed him forward.

The scene that met him filled him with horror.

"Oh God no, Sammy, no" he pleaded, crashing down on his knees besides his fallen brother.

Sam lay on his side, one arm outstretched towards the dead body of the creature, his hand clenched. Dean's t-shirt was crimson with blood oozing from his chest and shoulder wounds, the creatures claws still embedded in him. Sam's eyes were wide open, staring out from a face too pale and devoid of life; the blank unblinking gaze transfixed his brother, pinning, accusatory…he was too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – is it safe to come out yet? Please don't hate me...and please review! I need to know what you guys are thinking...hoping you are still enjoying this. I am seriously fretting and am counting on you wonderful reviewers to let me know if I am going wrong, or hopefully getting it right.

soooo...

Can anything be done to save our reluctant hero?

Is this the end for the two brothers?

Could I sound any more like a Batman ending if I tried…?

Please read and review and I will update in the next day or so…..


	17. Chapter 17

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Alrighty…still don't own Supernatural, is there an echo in here?

**Author's Note**

Holy cliffie Batman! Was our reluctant hero killed by Evil Fangirl...read and see...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 

Dean's hands trembled violently as he reached towards his baby brother. _It can't end like this, _he thought desperately too himself. He couldn't lose his brother, not like this. _This can't be happening_. _Please don't leave me Sammy, please. _

Even in his darkest thoughts, in the still of the night when doubts would raise their ugly head and fears for the future assailed him, he had thought of the many ways this could end. He accepted his own mortality, courted it sometimes, especially when it came to protecting his family and the innocent. Even then he could not stand the thought of leaving his brother alone and unprotected. But he had never come to terms with the thought of his brother dying, never alone and never before him. If Sam was to die, and deep down Dean knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them did, it should be an earth-shattering event. A final stand where he and his brother would go down fighting - together. Not alone. Never alone and terrified, his final moments guilt ridden, tormented and in pain. And for Dean to be left behind, surviving his brother, with the knowledge that Sam had died _for_ him, this threatened to crush the elder brother.

Dean's bright eyes dimmed. The light, the fire in his soul that drove him to defend those that he loved so fiercely, extinguished. His face hardened and lips tightened in a frightening, ferocious snarl. He was going to hunt this bastard and destroy him. _That son of a bitch is going to pay for Sam's death!_

Behind him he heard a twig snap. Reflexively he grabbed Sam's fallen gun and spun. It was Missouri.

"Oh, honey, I am so sorry". The older psychics eyes were bright, tears falling as she witnessed the tragic tableau in front of her.

The elder brother lowered the gun, "I failed him - I should have protected him, he is-was my responsibility, it was my job to keep him safe." He voice broke.

He turned back to his brother and once again reached out a shaking hand. He absently brushed his brothers hair away from his eyes "We never did get you that haircut did we Sammy?" His gaze travelled down his brothers still form and along his outstretched arm. He could see what looked to be a leather strap peeping out from the bone white hand and realised it must be his necklace. _Why did Sam take it? _Dean briefly puzzled.

He realised though that Sam would never have removed it. He still held strong in his childish belief that it would keep his elder brother safe. **_"As long as I love you it will keep you safe, so if you keep it on, it will keep you safe forever" _**His brother's words that Christmas came back to him, and something deep within the elder hunter shattered. He drew in a shuddering breath and tears silently fell from his bowed head. He fought from breaking down completely, he knew if he began to cry in earnest he would never stop. He fought as he fought every battle, with quiet courage and a doggedly fierce determination and brought the tears under control.

"What did you go and do a stupid thing like that for Sammy?" He whispered brokenly. "What have I told you about disappearing on your own like that? You're supposed to wait for me." _Was his brother waiting even now? What will I do without you kiddo?_

The forest was unnaturally quiet; an eerie stillness was drifting round the elder hunter, a haunting eddy in the thickening mist. It was as if the entire world had stopped for a brief moment as if recognising the enormity of his loss. Dean's brother was dead and with his passing he had bereft his elder brother of any warmth to his soul. There was no light left now in the world for Dean Winchester, only the dark, the night, the hunt. There was no joy left, the laughter had faded from his spirit – he had failed the one person he could never forgive himself for failing, the one he should never let down. He had lost the one person who truly knew and unconditionally loved him for who he was- the other half of his soul.

His eyes were drawn to the claws still impaling his younger brother, invasive, mutilating; Dean could not bear to see them any longer; to see the blood dripping down from the wounds. He reached to pull them out then hesitated. _**The blood was still dripping**, _his mind was screaming at him, demanding he listen. That meant the blood was still flowing, which meant that **_Sam's heart must still be beating. _**With barely contained hope Dean reached out his hand and placed two trembling fingers against Sam's throat and pressed down hard.

A huge grin lit up the elder brother's face as he felt the weak, erratic pulse. _**Sam's alive!** _"He's alive Missouri!" He crowed, a joyous laugh bubbling up from the depths of his soul.He leant forward and laid a hand on his brother' chestBreaths that had been previously too shallow to see, he could feel. The laboured rise and fall too shallow but at least there._ **That's my boy, you keep fighting!** _Tears again threatened to fall but were quashed once more. **_Jesus Sam you're determined to get that chick flick moment out of me aren't you?_** Dean smirked; giddy in the realisation that he had not lost his brother. He had to get Sam some medical attention urgently for his injuries, blood loss and shock.

What was unnerving Dean the most though was Sam's eyes. Blank and unblinking, they seemed to be looking onto a different world, a world Dean could not see and that frightened the older hunter. How could he possibly protect his brother from what he could not see?

"We have to get him some help quickly. There is a doctor in town."

He handed the weapons to Missouri; her face still wet but was now from tears of relief though her face was filled with trepidation. She wasn't going to say a thing to Dean, as she knew he was barely holding himself together but in addition to the obvious wounds, something was very wrong with the younger hunter. She couldn't feel his presence and this terrified her.

Normally she could sense both boys clearly; both auras were pure, bright and vivid. She could always feel an almost tactile imprint of their spirits. – She could sense Dean's courage, his protectiveness and utter devotion to his family. She could feel his strength and determination lightened with a great love and zest for life, and a wicked sense of fun.

Sam's essence normally shone out with a rare purity of spirit, a gentleness and innocence, which despite everything he still held onto. His courage and strength were equal to Dean's as was his love of his family and a fierce need to protect his elder brother. Again lightened with quick humour and lightning fast intellect, he glowed with an intense life that Missouri seldom seen. Sam's burgeoning psychic powers were unusually strong; in fact if he fulfilled his potential, he promised to have some of the strongest abilities she had ever seen.

And to have three such vivid and strong spirits in one family was almost unheard of.

But now, now the purity and warmth of Sam's spirit was missing – the older psychic could sense nothing at all from the youngest Winchester and she should be able to. Even unconscious or God forbid, possessed, she still should be able to pick something up. But there was blankness, as if before her was an empty shell void of the vibrant soul who once filled it.

Dean with a gentleness of belying his normally brash exterior carefully bent and picked up his brother. By the time he got to the car his limbs were trembling and he was sweating profusely. Inside him there was still a chill, a cold serpent of dread coiled tight around his heart and stomach. Sam was completely silent, not a sound had passed his lips although his wounds must surely be agonising. He never blinked, never stirred. Dean was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life – _what was wrong with his brother?_

Missouri drove quickly but carefully, tremendously aware of the fragility of both occupants in the back seat.

Dean was sitting with Sam lain across him, his arms around his brother like when they were children and Sam had needed soothed after a nightmare. One hand applied pressure to the wounds on his brother shoulder and chest, the other hand resting on Sam's forehead. Dean brushed Sam's hair back from where it had fallen into his eyes. A shudder running through him at the sight of them. Sam's eyes remained open, but still lacked the life and warmth that normally shone there. There was no sign of his brother in the cold expressionless face. It was devoid of all signs of life and Dean almost obsessively felt the need to confirm his brother was still with him. Even the sense of Sam that Dean always felt when he was near was absent – he had never felt so alone.

"What's wrong with him Missouri? Is it the poison?"

"I don't think so Dean. The venom seemed to have the opposite effect; it seemed to cause the psychic channels to be more active, not less."

"What do you mean - less?" The older brother asked, fear taking a deep hold.

"He's not there honey. I can't feel Sam in there at all." Dean started to shake. "Either…"The elder woman hesitated.

"Tell me"

"Either the Demon succeeded in completely pushing Sam out or Sam has withdrawn so far into himself that he may not be able to come back. You know as well as I do what was said to your brother, the pain those words inflicted. But I would have thought..." Again she hesitated, "honey I would have thought that once you were here, he would come back if he could."

"He had a vision" Dean said reluctantly, he so did not want to be pulled into this freaky mind meld crap but realisation hit, "that son of a bitch used me again" He growled. "Sam had a vision that you and I were killed and that the creature had took something of mine. When Sam saw it he was convinced the vision was real and that it was too late to save us"

The level of loss his brother had experienced had taken Dean aback. If he had ever doubted his brother's love and how much he was needed, he didn't now.

"How do we get him back?" He asked desperately, he had lost Sam once, like hell would he go through that again. He couldn't.

"We have to concentrate on his physical injuries first. If we don't rid your brothers system of the poison, he will die" Missouri was deliberately blunt. "And if what the demon said is true, we only have till daybreak to save him. I have an idea, but you're not going to like it," She warned, _she_ didn't like it never mind Dean.

"I'll do anything"

"Never make promises you may not be able to keep." At his protest she held up her hand, keeping her eyes on the road. It wasn't far now. "The poison seems to act on two levels. Firstly on the physical, causing pain and fever, inflaming the brain, stimulating neuro-receivers and transmitters" At the older brother's obvious surprise, Missouri sighed exasperated. "Do you not think a psychic might research the physical aspects pf her abilities and how the mind works on a physical level?" Not to mention what she had picked up from the demon. "But the life force it leeches away, that is done on a psychic level. So if we stop the source of the psychic drain, release that which has been taken, then it should hopefully be returned – a lot like a Shtriga," she mused.

Dean blanched, reminded of another time he had nearly lost his brother. The cold in his stomach spread when he realised where she was going with this.

"To save Sam, I might have to kill Dad?" Dean sounded far younger than his years. He turned anguished eyes on Missouri. "There has to be another way"

"A standard exorcism wouldn't work on this level of demon" _The same as it wouldn't work on the one that destroyed your family,_ Missouri thought sadly. Dean seemed to understand Missouri's unspoken thoughts. _Child there are times when I think you and Sam are far older in spirit than you are in years. _

She shook her head at the strange thoughts. "We may have to kill the host"

"That's our father you're talking about"

"And he's my friend Dean. But would you want him to stay that way? It's killing him!"

"What do you mean?"

"The demon has separated your father's essence from his mind. The spirit needs a connection to cling to, or eventually, well eventually you forget your way and the path back fades."

"Great, just great" Dean was losing his whole family. He looked at his brother. At least the bleeding had slowed to a trickle.

"And how do we find him?" he asked the older psychic, his voice deliberately neutral.

"Oh child, I don't think we'll have to find him. We have something it wants desperately" She glanced meaningfully at Sam.

She was right; Dean didn't like this plan at all. Least of all using his brother as bait.

The car pulled in front of Elsie's house. At the hunter's questioning gaze Missouri simply stated. "It's the safest place in town and we daren't risk trying to get him to a hospital – at least not yet. That room was well protected Dean and this town has a very good doctor" She smiled fondly.

"You know Doc Holmes?" Dean sounded incredulous.

"Patrick and I are old friends, and he knows a great deal more about this world that we live in than you think. Now let's get that brother of yours inside"

She opened the car door and Dean eased out, gently cradling his brother to his chest. In a brief moment of weakness he nestled his chin on the top of Sam's head. "Hold on Sammy" he whispered.

He grunted as he lifted him up and quickly hurried to the house, unconsciously mirroring his own arrival.

He laid Sam in the bed he had previously occupied while Missouri called the Doctor. She popped her head around the door " Patrick is on his way" At Dean's helpless look she said, "Talk to him, let him know you're here" She left the two brothers alone.

"Hey Sam, it's time to come back"

No response.

"Look, the hard works over now. I've hauled your heavy ass all the way here. The least you can do is thank me" The lack of even a flicker annoyed and scared Dean in equal measure.

"Listen Francis, if you don't say something soon, I'll set Missouri on you" That sounded weak, even to him. "Or better yet, I'll shave off your hair"

Still nothing.

"_C'mon Sam_" Dan was starting to panic; he could sense that Sam was slipping ever further away from him.

There was a knock at the door and Doc Holmes entered.

"Well you're looking a lot better than the last time I saw you," He said warmly to Dean. His face paled and fell when he saw Sam.

Missouri had followed him in. The Doctor fired off a ream of instructions for items that he needed and she bustled off. He checked Sam's pulse and responses and his forehead creased in worry. Dean felt his heart rate quicken.

"Doc? He's going to be ok, right?"_ please._

"Dean, I'm not going to lie to you. Sam's system has suffered a severe shock. The tears across his chest and lower abdomen just need cleaning, stitched and bandaged. But the claws. The claws we really need to remove as soon as we can. If, as I suspect, the claws are hollow and that is how the poison enters the system, then we need to get them removed quickly. If not, they will continue to inject more venom into Sam, and your brother has enough of a fight on his hands as it is. Ideally we need to get him to a hospital. If I remove the claws here, your brother could suffer massive blood loss and other complications – we do not know what kind of internal injuries they could have caused."

"What about the poison already in his system?"

"I took some blood samples from you a couple of days ago and sent it off to a friend in the lab at Mercy Hospital. Missouri is right; it is a form of neurotoxin that stimulates the pathways in the brain. The good news is the toxin itself does not appear to be lethal and should disperse over time though Sam will probably need several blood transfusions. Missouri has told me her theory and it is a good one".

"Killing our Dad you mean!" Dean replied bitterly. How could he do it, even for Sam? Then, a heart-rending realisation hit him that he would probably be able to do it, because it _was _Sam, _What kind of a monster am I?_ He thought horrified.

The Doctor looked at him compassionately. "Medicine is my field of expertise, dealing with the supernatural I'm afraid is yours".

Missouri re-entered the room with a bowl of hot water and some towels. The Doctor quietly set to work, cleaning, suturing and bandaging the wounds. He gave Sam a broad-spectrum antibiotic and injected an anti-venom his friend at the hospital had suggested. Preliminary tests had shown that this slowed the effects marginally and in Sam's condition anything was better than nothing.

The Doctor could hear a whispering just on the edge of his hearing. He opened his mouth to ask if anyone else heard it when he stopped – a thought had occurred to him.

"Dean – I'm going to try to remove the claws from the creature's hand, and drain the venom from the poison sacks that should be attached to the claws. If we can drain the venom, we could leave the claws in longer with little risk of further harm to Sam. At last it will give us a little more time to get Sam to the hospital." Dean nodded his permission.

The Doctor worked quietly and efficiently, and eventually sighed with relief once the gruesome job was done. The venom had been clear in appearance and appeared to contain a clotting agent that had certainly saved Sam's life. _Probably didn't want their prey dying too quickly and painlessly from blood loss, _he thought wryly.

He explained this to Dean who had been watching him thoughtfully for some time now.

"Doc, Missouri? Can I run something past you?" The elder brother's eyes never left the poison sacks in the bowl beside Sam's bed.

"I need to reach Sam somehow" He started. "Missouri have been able to pick anything up at all?"

"Nothing. Honey, we don't even know if he is still there, or if he is still _Sam_"

"He's there – I can feel it" The older psychic looked at him strangely, then her eyes widened in alarm.

"Boy, don't you even think about doing that!"

"Missouri, you said yourself that there was a connection between me and Sam because of the leech stone and Sam's incantation".

Missouri did not correct him on the source but simply said. "The connection is severed".

"Can we not repair it?"

"You're not a psychic Dean."

"You are."

"I cannot forge a connection like that. There has to be an existing path" _A binding of souls… _she thought_, was that what she could sense with these two?_" And I cannot make you psychic".

Dean knew he had her. "No but the venom can. You said that it stimulates psychic channels. I could feel Sam earlier; hear his thoughts. He might be able to hear me." Missouri knew what this offer was costing Dean, uncomfortable as he was with the thought of the supernatural being in the family. He accepted it with his brother, simply because it was Sam and Sam needed him to accept it.

"We could end up losing you both!"

"You'll lose us both if Sam dies Missouri" Dean stated bluntly, _do you honestly believe I would survive that?_ He though, knowing and not caring that Missouri could probably hear it.

Missouri knew that to be true. And the leech stone was still connecting them with blood magic, just the psychic connection was broken, not the spell. It was not the blood connection that the demon had severed, it was a bond much deeper than that and it needed to be healed. It _could_ work.

"What if the demon comes when you are doing this?" She asked.

"If Sam doesn't come back there will be no point healing him physically. He would be a hollow shell, a soulless thing. Sam's the one with the brains anyway – he'll figure out a way to do this without killing Dad". _He'd better, as I'm drawing a blank, not that we know how to kill it anyway._

The Doctor looked at him – he knew what Dean was going to ask of him. **"_Do it" _**A voice whispered. He could not refuse the desperation and obvious love that drove the elder brother to do this to save his brother.

He took out a syringe and withdrew some of the poison from the sacks. " Dean I am going to have to inject a stimulant and blood thinning agent as well as this in order to push it around your system as quickly as possible" The whispering telling him what to do and to hurry grew louder in the Doctor's mind, Missouri threw him a quick glance as if sensing a difference. "You will feel your heart racing and will feel very hot, but if you feel any discomfort or pain in your chest, you must let me know straight away. This will put an immense strain on your heart so we have to be careful."

Dean silently held out his arm and the Doctor swabbed it down before injecting the poison followed by the stimulant. Almost immediately Dean could feel a fire starting to course around his body and he broke out into a sweat. His heart began to pound and already he felt feverish.

"All those years of just saying 'no'", he muttered. Gentle hands lay him on the bed next to his motionless brother. Hands that for a moment reminded him of his mother; the same gentle care and infinite kindness.

"I'm coming Sammy", he thought as darkness claimed him. "Just hold on"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Um…am I forgiven? Was this too sentimental? Too long or just too darn boring?

I am starting to get the urge to go Dum, Dum dahh...

You didn't honestly think I would kill Sammy off did you? and least not yet mwa ha haaaa! Hmmm, I wonder what will happen to the poor lads now?

Will Dean be able to rescue Sam?

Just who is the Doctor hearing?

and just where can I get a bat searchlight? All this and more in the next installment lol!

please R and R and let me know what you think.

Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer **– Their mine, all mine,yey! Oh darn, was I dreaming? Oh well, at least the lawyers know not to sue me right…right?

**Authors Note** – A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed - especially my Beta Sarah who has been a tremendous support . Thanks! Am dedicating the next two chapters to the faNily- you're fab guys, just thought I'd let you know…plus I think you might hate me fairly soon…guys…guys?

**Warnings** – I am afraid there may be some bad language in this chapter. But then again, I'd be swearing too…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18**

At first Dean could see only darkness, a timeless, shapeless mass - his mind slowly drifting, directionless. A wave of vertigo washed over him and he felt an almost overwhelming need to withdraw, to return to the safety and familiarity of his own self.

"I don't like this" He thought to himself, but was over-ruled by a more urgent need, _Sam, I need to find Sam._

The instant he thought of his younger brother he could sense a direction. The thread to Sam was still there, tenuous and fragile but still partially intact and not completely lost to him.

An image slowly formed in the elder hunter's mind - unfocused and blurred at first but becoming clearer by the moment. The more Dean concentrated on it, the sharper it came into view. It was the scene of Sam's vision earlier. Dean again watched in morbid fascination at the creature tearing out his throat and listened to the sound of his death throes.

"That was weird," he whispered. He would be lying if the sight had not chilled him. He was taken aback by the clarity of the scene, the vividness. He could smell the coppery taint of blood; hear the harsh sounds of his final gasping moments. He heard a muffled sob and saw his brother on the other side of the room, watching with horrified eyes, grief-stricken.

"Sam?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry Dean, I'm so sorry! – I thought I was saving you". The sight of his young brother trembling and broken tore into the elder hunter. Sam began to back away from the scene, shaking and weeping. A second too late Dean reached out to grab at his brother, but he was as ephemeral as mist and quickly vanished.

"Dammit!" He heard a laugh behind him. He spun around and saw the Other behind him. Or rather his Dad with those damn crimson eyes.

"_**You'll never get your brother back Dean. He's mine now."**_

"Over my dead body!"

"**_What like that one over there?"_** The Other pointed towards Dean's cooling corpse. **_"That can easily be arranged. I am quite impressed that you thought to come here, but it's too little, far too late."_**

Dean refused to believe that instead ignoring the demon, he turned to look out the window..."Where are you?" he murmured. Memories and images swept around him, seemingly random and jumbled as he mentally reached out again, searching for his brother.

_**Flash**_

"You're such a prick at times Sam. For someone so bright you can be a dumb-ass you know that?" Dean heard his own raised voice and turned.

"If Dad would only treat us like adults Dean, and not like toy soldiers."

"He's trying to protect us"

"He's trying to control us!"

"Grow up Sam!"

"Grow a spine Dean!"

A 21-year-old Dean suddenly had his 17-year-old brother pinned up against the wall. "One of these days, you questioning Dad and not following his orders will get someone killed. And it will probably be me trying to save your sorry, ungrateful ass yet again!"

"I never wanted to hunt"

"Don't lie kiddo – you used to beg Dad to come along"

"Dude that was when I was 10! I didn't know what could happen then. How close the calls were. You nearly died yesterday!"

_**Flash**_

"You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks." Dean's voice snapped.

"That's what you really think?"

"Yes, it is."

He could see himself standing next to the Impala, watching his brother stalk away. This was obviously that argument in Indiana, with that _fugly _Scarecrow.

_**Flash**_

He could see Sam standing on a precipice, his back to the edge, a figure either side. One shadowy, fluidic and crimsoned eyed. The other a fiery form, a mixture of flame and shadow, amber eyes in a hooded face. Each bent towards his brother, whispering in either ear. The ledge was crumbling and Sam looked ready to fall. Dean's stomach flipped over when he looked down – below was just a blank void, a starless vacuum dragging at the eyes and soul, seemingly endless.

"Where is this?" He wondered.

_**Flash**_

He was in a bar. In front of him was Jess, in a nurse's outfit. Dean couldn't help but smile appreciatively at her. He saw Sam -his brother was smiling, relaxed and happy.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn"

_**Flash**_

Sam lying on his bed, eyes closed a small smile of contentment on his face. Blood dripped onto his forehead. Eyes opening becoming horrified, disbelieving. The sight of Jess pinned to the ceiling, bleeding and burning.

"No Jess" Sam's scream's, his anguish.

"Why Sam?" Jess's voice seemed to fill the room.

_**Flash**_

The argument is Elsie's house between John and Sam. The harsh words,_ **"Do you think she would have wanted a selfish ungrateful coward for a son?"** _and the shock of the slap across Sam's face.

_**Flash**_

John was standing outside of Elsie's house, talking to Joshua on his cell.

"_**He thinks our family is cursed, you would think that a supposedly bright kid like that would realise that it was just him!"**_

This time he could see two Sam's. One hidden, obviously eavesdropping, the other standing openly next to John, tears falling as he listened to the lie's falling from his father's lips. Each word a drop of acid on his already battered and almost broken self worth. **_Weak, cursed._**

"Sam, it's not Dad, it's a demon!" Dean shouted, determined for his brother to see the truth. But the youngest Winchester appeared oblivious. A new determination seemed to fill him, his face hardening with resolve and he took a step backwards and vanished.

"Shit!" Dean swore. _How was he to reach his brother?_ He concentrated and again found himself watching Sam on the precipice. No longer looking down, his brother looked straight ahead – directly at Dean, and took a step back closer to the edge.

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" Dean screamed out. He subconsciously knew that should his brother go over the edge, he was never coming back. On a basic level he knew that the void was death.

Surprisingly both shadow and flame reached out to the youngest Winchester. Arms of shadow and mist trying to pull him back – Dean could hear the faint sound of their whispering.

"You don't want to die Samuel- how would you avenge Dean, Jessica, your mother? I can help you." Amber eyes looked at Sam intently.

"I can save your brother Sam, but you have to let me in", crimson eyes met Sam's soft brown ones.

Dean listened in dawning horror as he realised that these two were fighting for Sam's soul and he was being used as the bargaining chip. His brother looked confused, frightened and tired. "Dean, what should I do?" Sam whispered. He knew that he couldn't give in to these creatures. He could feel their evil; tainting, vile and poisonous. _But if there was even the slightest chance of saving Dean_…Sam moved almost imperceptibly towards the ledge, he needed space, time to think – he vanished.

_**Flash**_

He was in a hospital. Dean looked at himself – _man I looked like crap, _Dean thought_. Still managed to hook up with some of the nurses later though_, he thought with satisfaction. Sam was arguing, refusing to give up. Excerpts of the conversation swept before him.

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"I'm not gonna let you die period."

"Look Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story."

"Don't talk like that, all right? We still have options."

"What options? Get a burial or cremation?"

"I'm gonna die, Sam - and you can't stop it."

"Watch me! "

_**Flash**_

A cheap motel, snow was falling outside, the sound of TV and laughter coming from the next room.

Sam stood at the window, watching the swirl of the flakes, lost in thought.

"Sam, please" Dean was close to tears, frustration evident in his voice. Sam leant his forehead against the windowpane.

"Dean, I'm sorry"

""For what?"

"For being a lousy brother. For letting you down time and again. For being me"

Dean nearly missed the fact that his brother seemed to be actually replying to him.

"You can hear me?" He tried - he had to make sure.

"You're a figment of my imagination, why wouldn't I hear you?" His brother said wearily. Dean would have been glad to have something to hit at this point. Preferably something evil, but if Sam kept this up, his brother would do.

"No I'm not, I'm real, and I'm here!" His brother looked sceptical. "Sam you have to listen to me. The vision- it wasn't real. It was sent by a demon."

"A demon. You would think that I could draw up something a little more original than that. It's always a demon's fault. It took some time but I realised, the demon in this family is me."

"Stow the self pity party" Dean felt his anger building, was getting tired of this going round in circles, "Shut up and listen to me for once in your life!"

Sam looked surprised and amazed his brother by actually remaining quiet. "Will wonders never cease?" The elder brother muttered.

"It is a demon behind the creature attacking this town" Dean spoke quickly - _were those shadows in the corner growing?_

"It feeds on psychic energy – it possessed Dad."

"Dad?" Sam wanted to believe it. "Why?"

_**Damn Sam and that question.**_

He ignored it. "Dad never said those things to you - it wasn't him, it was the demon. It was trying to break you down - make you vulnerable. It did the same with me, twisting words and sentences, only letting you hear what it wanted to." Dean took a step forward, talking urgently. The shadows were spreading he was sure.

"Hurry Dean" a voice whispered in his mind, a woman's voice. "Missouri?" "Sam you have to believe me." Sam desperately wanted to. It sounded plausible, and he knew he wasn't alone here.

"How do you know what Dad said?" He asked. "And the vision? You weren't there. Doesn't that prove you are not real, just a trick or a product of my imagination?"

"The venom, it stimulates psychic channels – that's how I'm here."

"But I saved you. The leech stone should have removed all of that."

"It did but…" Sam was going to be pissed. "But I got the Doc to inject me with more so that I could get here"

"You idiot!" Sam shouted at him. "Why would you do that?"

Dean shrugged. "What, let you have all the fun? What did you expect me to do Sammy, just let you go?"

"Yes!"

"What?" Dean asked disbelieving.

"Look Dean, or whoever you are. Even if it wasn't Dad who said those things, **_what_** was said was true. I'm a curse to anyone unfortunate enough to get close to me. Mom, Dad, Jess, You. You would all have been better off if I had never been born"

"Don't say that Sam, don't ever say that!"

"It's true. Mom would still be alive, Dad would be happy, you would have a home and family, Jess would still be alive. You never said why Dad was possessed but I can tell you why. The demon feeds on psychic energy right? So it probably wants something to do with my 'gift'. All the terrible things that happen to our family, to you, are all my fault Dean. And I can't do this anymore." Sam deliberately turned towards Dean. "And I'm going to put it right. All of it!"

The hair on the back of Dean's neck rose at his brothers words.

"What are you thinking Sam?"

"Bye Dean" The young hunter vanished.

The elder brother's fist clenched_- if he does that one more time, I swear I'll kill him myself! _But this time he knew where his brother was headed. Again the scene changed.

Sam stood trembling close to the edge of the precipice. The cold of the void below seemed to reach out, stealing the last of his strength and warmth from him. He was so tired.

Dean could see him shaking as he quietly approached, terrified in case he startled his brother. "Sam? Sammy? Talk to me."

"You aren't real – I saw you die. I felt you die!" Sam backed a step closer to the void.

"No! Look Sam – I'll just talk to you from here" Sam just shrugged, his face taking on a distracted, faraway look.

"Do you remember that Christmas De? The one where it snowed and you decorated the motel?"

"You bought me my pendant."

Sam smiled sweetly, the sorrow briefly lifting. "It was one of the happiest days of my life De. Thanks to you. You always looked out for me and put me first. Every happy moment of my life, before Stanford and since Jess died, have been down to you. Did I ever thank you Dean?

"For what?"

"For being you."

"We are not saying our goodbyes here Sam so don't even start."

"I'm sorry De."

"Don't"

"I love you bro"

"Damn it Sammy, you are not leaving me like this – you hear me?"

"It's the best way" and his baby brother took a step closer to the edge.

"Like hell it is"

Sam tensed as he prepared to let go, closed his eyes, "Bye De" and started to fall back.

Dean didn't know how he covered those last 5 yards so fast. One second he was watching horrified as his little brother was telling him how much better off the world would be without him in it, the next he was toppling backwards, falling into the void.

"NO! SAMMY!" He screamed. His fingertips brushed his brother's jacket and somehow he managed to get a grip and yanked his brother back. Sam's eyes filled with anguish and he fell to his knees.

"Please Dean, let me go"

"Never". The elder brother knelt in front of Sam. The youngest Winchester's head was bowed, tears falling like rain on the ground below. Dean reached out a hand and gently tilted Sam's chin up so that he could see Sam's eyes. He had to get through to him.

"Sam. Sammy – look at me – you go over that edge, you'll be taking me with you. I need you Sam, stay with me."

"But"

"No buts Sam – that bastard was lying. Look at all the people you have saved, all the good we have achieved"

"I don't care. It doesn't matter -it means nothing if I lose you too Dean" Sam whispered, his breath hitching. " I love you Dean, I need you and I lost you!" The younger brother was shaking violently. "It had your necklace, I watched you die!" Suddenly Sam jerked back from Dean. "Who are you?" he hissed.

Dean stared, gob smacked. "I'm your freakishly handsome big brother moron."

"No, you're a trick, an illusion to stop me doing what I need to, so that _they_ can get what they want"

Shadow and flame began to form into figures on either side of Sam. "Dammit" He had been so close.

"Hello Samuel" the crimson-eyed form started. "I see your brother's ghost found you."

"What? No Sam- It's lying!"

Amber eyes wreathed in flame, agreed. "Yes Sam, it is lying. That is your brother – but he is dying. I can save him."

"As can I Sam, but I have your father also. Both you father and brother will die unless you do as I say."

Sam wavered. His brief moment of joy, that his brother was still alive, shattered as he realised that this was only a temporary reprieve. But at least he still had time to do something about it.

"Name your best offer" Sam's voice was clearer, strong. Dean knew that tone of voice - it nearly always spelled trouble.

"Sam," he warned. His brother looked at the figures either side of him.

"I know you both now." He said quietly. "At the crimson eyed shadow, he said. "You are the leech; you hurt my brother and possessed my father." He turned to the figure wreathed in flames. "And you. You killed our Mom and Jess, you destroyed our family." Dean stood shocked, stunned, _furious_.

"Name your terms." His young brother stated simply.

"The usual - your loyalty, your life, your soul."

Dean couldn't believe it- he could read the decision in his brother's face. _He's actually thinking about it._ His heart began to pound. "Don't even consider it Sam. You _are not_ going to trade yourself for Dad and me. That's an order" Dean realised the moment the words left his mouth that they were a mistake. The youngest Winchester never responded well to orders.

"Please Sam. How are me and Dad to go on knowing that you traded your life for ours?" _Not to mention your soul._

._ At least they would be alive to go on. _Sam ignored his brother's pleas.

The darkness whirled around Sam – beckoning, promising, enticing, and the last of Sam Winchester's defences crumbled. _For Dean_, he thought – and surrendered…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

Dum, dum, dah dah…dah. Ducks

"Holy self sacrifice Batman, did he just do that?"

"Yes Robin"- punches fist in hand – "I believe he did"

Will Batman and Robin track down the Evil Fangirl down before she does anything else to our plucky heroes?

Not likely mwa ha haaaa!

And no by Batman fetish is not improving Sifi! 

**But Seriously** - Hoping I didn't go on too much, I just didn't think that a "It's not your fault", "Oh OK then" type moment would really be right considering the guilt Sam has been carrying for so long.

So, please let me know what you think and thanks again for reviewing. Waits with bated breath

Guys, I'm starting to go blue here so please review and let me know if this is ok! LOL!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- Despite all my stalking, Kripke still won't give them to me – I just don't understand it! I was kidding officers, honest, look I'm in the UK right, so nowhere near them, I swear! Dragged away in handcuffs protesting innocence ooh, nice white jacket…

**Author's Note**

Um, I think you should just read while I sit here quietly freaking out…..oh and thanks for reviewing! It's not going to be pretty, you will forgive me won't you guys? And this one is dedicated to the faNily too...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19**

"No!" Dean cried out as Sam closed his eyes and then nodded to the Other. A shadowy wisp billowed out and swirled surrounding Sam, drawing closer.

"No!" Shouted the amber eyed Demon and flames raised up around Sam, sheltering him, a barrier between him and the shadow. "This one is mine" and the flames flowed out towards the Other.

"No – he's mine!" Dean snarled furiously, reaching out he yanked his brother away from both flame and shadow.

"Damn you Sam – You're coming with me whether you like it or not" Holding tightly onto his brother, his thoughts turned to the one place that was home to the brothers – the Impala. The scene shifted and they were safely cocooned within the confines of the Chevy and the familiar smell of leather and petrol.

He turned to his brother. "You have got to stop blaming yourself for everything Sam. Apart from being complete and utter bullshit, it's damned arrogant. The whole world does not revolve around Sam Winchester." Sam looked across at his brother, stung. Dean took the opportunity of his brother actually looking _at_ him. Earnestly he said "This is the Demon's fault, not yours. _He_ started all of this when you were just a baby. _He came after us._ He killed Mom. He drove Dad to this life and made us virtual orphans and it was he that killed Jess – all of it. It never was and never will be your fault."

Sam was listening and that was more than Dean expected. "But I will never forgive you if you choose to leave this way, do you hear me? _Never_." He hated to play the guilt card, but he was desperate.

"It would destroy me and Dad, you know that – and _that _would be your fault. If you choose to surrender to either demon, _that_ will be your _choice_ and the consequences would be _your responsibility_" Sam seemed to shrink into himself. _Damn…_

"Do you trust me Sam?" It was emotional blackmail and Dean knew it. Sam looked mortified.

"Always De."

"Have I ever lied to you, when it matters, when it's important?"

"Never"

"Then believe me now when I tell you that what that bastard told you was all lies. Come home Sam, we need you to come home." _I need you to come back Sammy._ "We'll figure this out, just like we always do."

Sam hesitated, Dean simply held out his hand. "Don't leave me again Sam, I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can", echoing the night Dean came for him at Stanford.

"Yeah, well I don't want to." Dean smiled. Sam had never in his life been able to refuse anything when it came to Dean, and he knew he couldn't start now.

He felt Sam's fingertips brush against his own when suddenly he felt himself being yanked violently backwards.

"Dean!" Sam screamed - it was the Demon. He looked at Sam and grinned, eyes flaring. **_"Time for that decision Sammy boy."_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke with a gasp, thrashing. "Son of a _bitch_!" His eyes snapped open when he realised that his feet were dangling off the floor. He was pinned against the wall, held in place by a cat creature. "What the f-." Dean twisted in place, his stomach churning when he saw the Doctor. He was most definitely dead – there was no way anyone could survive those terrible wounds. The Doctor's chest and abdomen had literally been torn open. The entire room was spattered with blood, testament to the violence that had occurred there. Missouri too was down. He couldn't see if she was still alive, her back was to him but he could see that she was bloodied and battered. "Oh God no…"he whispered.

"**_God? I'm flattered Dean that you think that way but no."_** John sauntered into the room. **_"Close but no cigar son. And I've brought a friend too."_** He dragged Elsie into the room, shaking, terrified but still alive. **_"You just never know when a spare will come in handy."_**

"Mizzi!" She cried and ran to her fallen friend's side. Gently Elsie pushed Missouri's hair back from her face. "Oh Mizzi, I'm sorry I should have known."

"Is she?" Dean started.

"She's alive, but she's lost a lot of blood." She looked across at Sam and paled. "Samuel?" She reached out to touch him- he was so cold. "Dean what happened?"

"_**Your precious Samuel is dying – as will his brother- here, now, if Sam doesn't do what I tell him"**_

"You bastard" Dean growled.

"_**Do you want to end up like your Doctor friend Dean?"**_

"Why did you kill him, he was no threat."

"_**For fun, why else? That and someone else was already manipulating him. An old friend of your family I believe. He's been watching your family for some time. In fact you owe much to him – the exciting life you lead for example."**_

THE Demon, _shit Sam was right._ "What is it with you guys and this obsession with our family? – It's just not healthy. Hell I've attracted some bunny boilers in my time but you guys – you really should get professional help."

"**_Always the comedian."_** John shook his head with a chuckle, **_"You know it will be a shame to kill you Dean, I quite like you."_**

"I could live with that" Dean smirked.

The Other continued to chuckle and walked over to where Sam lay, and placed a hand on his forehead. **_"Time for that decision Sammy boy."_**

"You stay the hell away from my brother!"

John was seething - "Stay away from my boys!" The Other flinched, an expression of shock and pain crossing his face. How John had any strength to fight him was inconceivable.

He snarled, "Kill him!" to the cat creature which was salivating in anticipation of the kill. It growled deeply, its claws almost gently caressing Dean's cheek. It slowly pressed them deeper against the older brother's throat, drawing blood.

It suddenly howled in disbelief as it was flung across the room and cracked its head against the wall. Stunned it hesitated a moment. Dean had fallen to the floor, gasping as the pain jarred his already aching and tired body. _What the hell?_ He looked around. Blood was trickling down from Sam's left nostril, tracking down across his mouth and down his neck. His brother's eyes were still closed and his body remained still and virtually lifeless. The creature made to attack the elder brother again but was once more smashed against the wall. The trickle of blood from Sam's nose became a torrent as it was joined by a second flow from the other nostril.

Dean's gun rose of its own accord from the floor and spun gently as it turned in the air to point at the creature that was now securely pinned to the wall. Eerily reminiscent of the scene in Max's house – Dean shivered.

Missouri stirred and groaned. She glanced around the room and began to pull herself towards Sam's bed with Elsie's help. "Missouri?" Dean crawled towards them,_ hell it's getting crowded over here, _and hesitating between his father and brother. His father was still gasping and clutching at his head in agony. Dean knew his father was giving the demon hell in the inimitable way that only John Winchester could_ – keep fighting Dad._

"Are you doing this?" Dean asked quietly.

"It's not me Dean"

"Elsie?"

"I couldn't do this."

The creature whimpered, watching the muzzle of the gun as if hypnotised. "Please," It growled and it morphed back into human form. It was Danny.

"Please – please don't kill me." He begged, his eyes never leaving the gun.

"You tried to kill my brother!" Sam whispered hoarsely. All eyes in the room turned to the youngest Winchester. His white to the bone face twisted in a mask of fury and hatred, of fear and loathing. His eyes were bright and glittered with a barely suppressed rage. There was no sign of the normally gentle and forgiving Sam.

"Please I didn't have a choice!"

"You make a deal with the devil, what do you expect?"

"Please."

"You're a murderer."

"Yes- I made a mistake, one I have to live with the rest of my life."

"Don't lie to me- you enjoyed it! You lived for the kill."

"Sammy no, you'll never forgive yourself." Dean whispered.

"He killed the Doctor and countless others. He tried to kill_ you_ Dean!"

"You're not a killer Sam."

The Other within John snorted at that. **_"Not yet. You Winchesters have no idea what you are dealing with at all, do you?" _**It was regaining control. It rose and turned towards the brothers.

"**_Release Danny Samuel or I will kill your brother."_**

Everyone in the room flinched in shock when the gun fired and Danny crumpled to the floor.

"No more talking. I am so _tired_ of your lies" Sam whispered. The gun slowly turned and pressed against John's temple – the Other stiffened.

"Now free our father."

"**_You would kill your own father?"_**

"Do you need another demonstration?" Sam's voice was unnaturally cold. "Either you free him or I will."

"Sam – no!" Dean yelled.

The Other straightened to its full height.**_ " You pit yourself against me Samuel? And here I thought you were the bright one."_**

"If I was so bright I would have figured you out long ago. Instead I nearly let you destroy my family."

A wind was whipping up in the room and furniture began to shake. The heavy oak wardrobe banged hard against the wall and the bedside light flung off the cabinet and smashed against the Other's head causing it to stumble. Sam was now bleeding from his eyes as well as his nose, the red standing out starkly against the white of his face. The Other looked around the room as the storm of Sam's powers focused, became more intense.

_**"You should not be able to do this."**_ It whispered fearfully. **_"You can't."_** It started to back away towards the door when the gun fired.

"Dad!" Dean screamed.

John had fallen to the floor – the Other was stunned; Sam had actually shot his father. It couldn't believe it. It reached out its mind towards Sam, and stopped in stunned realisation.

It was not ready for this. Sam's mind was a maelstrom of emotions and psychic power. Unleashed and unfettered by any regard of self-preservation, the power was wild and terrifying. Augmented by the leech stone, the blood magic and ironically by the very venom it had used to bring Sam to him, he was uncontrollable.

The Other knew that it was in danger. Sam's current torrent of psychic energy was far more powerful than it had ever encountered. Raw and untrained, it snarled and spat like a wild thing. The Other tried to drag itself out of the door, John was injured, not dead and the demon needed a host to survive.

"No you don't leech." Sam's voice was harsh and unyielding. "Get out of our father- now!" Sam's mind battered at the Other, pushing and exerting pressure. To the demon's amazement, the young hunter was actually gaining ground. This had never happened – it couldn't be happening._ Just who or what was Sam Winchester?_

"He's my son you bastard!" and John, in the Other's confusion and pain, yanked his mind free and reclaimed his body. The Other shrieked in anger and pain. Crimson stars surrounded by black mist rose from John as the Other was evicted from his body.

It screamed in rage and readied to flee, to seek a new host, but it was going to take what Sam held most dear with him. It flung its mind at Dean. Unprotected and shaken, poisoned by the venom, he was vulnerable to the Other's attack. His psychic channels still open; he was a tempting target and one the Other could not resist.

The demon roared in triumph as it poured its essence into Dean, who cried out in agony as it tore through his mind, a tendril of evil invading his soul.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "You stay the hell away from my brother!" Sam's mind reached out and grabbed tight hold of the demon's essence and tore it from his brother. He gasped in shock of pain coursed through him. It was like holding fire, grasping electricity.

He stiffened as the Other fought back, trying to pull away from the hunter but instead felt the hold grow tighter, drawing it further in, deep within the younger brother's mind.

A mist seemed to whirl around it and the room disappeared. It found itself back upon the precipice where it had spent so much time tormenting the youngest Winchester.

"Remember me?" Sam stepped out of the mist.

"_**Let me go and I will spare your family."**_

"I do not think that you are in a position to offer me anything, anymore."

"_**You cannot hold me forever."**_

"No, but I can hold you long enough." The Other started when it's form solidified.

"_**Long enough for what?"**_

"For me to die." Sam stepped closer to the demon and reaching out his hand, grabbed a firm hold of the Other's arm. "And I'm taking you with me." And started to pull the Other towards the edge of the precipice.

The Other knew that if Sam died, if it was still trapped, bound to Sam, than it too would be destroyed. For the first time in its life, it knew fear. This spurred it on, and gathering its full strength it caused its form to burst into flame.

"_**Do you truly think you can challenge me as an equal Samuel?"**_

Sam was tiring, and the flames licked towards him. Pain swept up his arm as the flames reached out to embrace the young hunter.

"**_Did you honestly think that I wouldn't fight back, you fool?"_** And Sam's world was consumed in fire.

Dean flinched at the agonised scream torn from his brother's throat. He grasped his brother as Sam stiffened, gasping, writhing, trying to escape the pain.

"Sam" he called. "Sammy!" His brother screamed again, blood flowing freely from his eyes, nose and mouth. Sam coughed and Dean recoiled as blood spattered across the bedclothes.

"Oh god SAM!" He grabbed a hold of his brothers twisting body and held him close to his chest. Sam's whimpers and moans of pain were intensifying, his brother felt like he was burning up from the inside out.

"What's happening Missouri?"

"Sam has trapped the demon in his mind. He's fighting to keep a hold of it. Unfortunately the demon is fighting back."

"What can we do?" Dean virtually begged.

Missouri's face was grim. "Whatever we do, we'll have to do it fast. He needs help."

John had staggered to the bed. "Tell us what to do. Please." For the first time in a long time, Dean saw real fear in his father's face and was terrified. If the great John Winchester was afraid and did not know what to do…

Sam's cries intensified and he bucked in his brother's arms, his breathing laboured and gasping.

"Sammy I'm here. Shhh Sammy, hold on". Dean was holding his brother tightly, his brother's head tucked beneath his chin, rocking him back and forth like he did when his brother was little, when he was sick or scared. "Please Sammy". Tears were falling freely down the elder brother's face. Sam was burrowing into him as if trying to escape the pain, clinging desperately to his brother in a bid to hold on.

Tears fell from Sam's eyes, "De, help me please; oh God De, the pain, it hurts so much! The demon, it's burning me...please De".

His brother screamed again, the scream fading to a rasping, grating whimper that tore into Dean like a knife. He knew that the memory of this would haunt him for the rest of his life.

The maelstrom in the room was rising rapidly in strength reflecting the torment of the soul in front of them. The wardrobe came crashing down next to John and he had to grab Missouri and Elsie out of the way and pull them to the doorway. They could hear the smashing and destruction throughout the house. Sitting in the midst of it all, in the very eye of the psychic storm, Dean sat cradling his brother to him, oblivious to the devastation around him. He burrowed his head into Sam's hair, weeping. "Hold on kiddo .I'm coming". He remembered what Missouri had said and closed his eyes and focused on Sam, picturing his brother whole and healthy, happy and safe. _Sam _he whispered.

There was a rushing sensation and a feeling of falling – a swirling of mist and smoke and the sickeningly sweet smell of burning flesh.

The nightmarish image of his brother wreathed in flames was before him. One hand still clamped firmly around the other's arm. Both had fallen to their knees on the ground and Sam was whimpering, weakly trying to pull the Other to the edge of the precipice – it wasn't far.

The heat of the flames battered at the elder hunter. He forced his body, or at least the memory of his body, to ignore the heat, _It's not real_ he lied to himself. He instinctively knew that although it wasn't real to his body, the pain was real as would be the final result.

He could see what Sam was trying to do and although an anguished part of him was angry that his brother was trying this again, he understood what had to be done. He forced his way closer to his brother. "Sam" he called softly.

"Dean – leave me." A voice more like a sigh, and Dean had to strain to hear it.

"I'm not leaving you Sammy" He crouched and reached out to his brother. "I'm never leaving you."

"I'm dying De"

"I know Sammy." Dean sighed.

"Then leave. Please. I don't want you to see this" Sam whimpered, an agonised moan torn from him as a wracking cough shook his body. But still he held on to the demon. Dean had never been more proud of him in his life, had never felt so much sorrow that his brother had to show so much courage in the face of so much pain. "Dean if you stay, you'll die too. Please, leave."

"No, I will not let you die alone Sam." He reached out through the flames, ignoring the pain as the fire swept around him and drew the burning figure of his young brother to him. The flames subsided as Dean's spirit strengthened Sam so that he was able to force the flames back into the demon. Sam rested his head against his brother's chest and whispered.

"Help me get to the edge Dean. _Please."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N

Just so's you know – have no intention of creating a Super Sam here, his powers are strong because of the leech stone, the venom and the blood magic- though we never know where Kripke will take it…damn that man's inscrutableness (if that's even a word lol!)

Is it too much, too long, crap? Repetitive, boring, too bleak? Or is it actually ok? Please, please let me know what you think!

And how the hell am I going to get the guys out of this? Seriously, I really don't know…bugger….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Chick Flick moment Batman! Surely Evil Fangirl cannot leave it there?"

"Yes she can Robin…that's because she's evil"

"But holy crispy hero Batman!"

"Enough Robin – to the Batmobile…we must save those intrepid heroes!"

Flaring of capes…Batmobile speeds off…

Evil Fangirl strikes again! Will Batman and Robin be able to thwart her dastardly plans for the duo?

Will she ever be able to write a chapter without a cliffhanger?

Just where did she put the Impala?

Does she have a plan at all?

Stayed tuned….


	20. Chapter 20

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Be ready for the announcement on Thursday that now, all things Supernatural are mine! Who would have thought that spell would work huh? **Sighs** Damn reality! So unfortunately no, still not mine!

**Author's Note**

Hoping you are still wanting me to continue .thanks to everyone who has reviewed, special mention to Katrine for reading through this despite her monster headache- what an absolute star - thanks!

So rabbit out the hat time methinks…hoping you like this one...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20**

John watched in horror as his two children fought for their lives on the other side of the room. Sure they were adults now, strong and proficient hunters in their own right, but they were still his boys. The sounds of Sam's heart-wrenching screams had almost destroyed the eldest hunter – he never wanted to hear anything like that ever again from his sons. He fists clenched in anger and frustration as Dean's weeping head sank onto the top of his brother's head, murmuring softly. His eyes burned at the sight of his eldest son cradling his dying, pain filled brother - holding him tightly and slowly rocking back and forth. John tasted the unfamiliar tang of salt and realised that for the first time in many years he too was crying. His family was dying in front of him and there was nothing he could do. Without the warmth of Sam's sun, Dean, he knew, would fade. Each boy seemed to wilt without the others presence; and without his boys, just what the hell was he fighting for?

The whirling storm of energy had picked up in intensity and there was no way that John could re-enter the room – every time he tried, he was forced back by an unseen force. He watched helpless as his eldest son stiffened and the tempest within the room flared then lessened.

"Oh Dean honey," whispered Missouri, the psychic's face wet from her tears.

"What's happening Missouri?"

"He's gone after Sam."

"What do you mean - gone after Sam? They're both still there!"

"I'm not talking physically." She looked at her old friend and decided there were some things that John Winchester best not know. "The venom and magic'd leech stone – they provided a psychic link, a telepathic conduit between your boys. I managed to link Dean to it earlier to help find Sam. It's obviously still open and he is using it to get to Sam now."

"Will that work?"

"It depends on how powerful the demon is, and how strong your boys are honey." _And whether it is too late._

"You're not telling me something Missouri. – I can always tell when someone is hiding something from me." He said bluntly.

She sighed. "I sensed a hint of a desperate plan – Sam's desperate plan. He's trapped the demon in his mind, but he's dying John, and the added strain of holding the demon is speeding the process. He knows he's dying and he is determined to take that monster with him."

John shook, his baby boy was dying? No, it couldn't happen, he wouldn't allow it. "And if Dean is still in there with him?" He asked, dreading the answer.

"Then he will die with him."

"No – I will not accept that - I will lot lose both my sons! There has to be something we can do. Think Missouri!" He almost barked.

His friend's eyes flashed for a moment at his tone but softened – she knew where this was coming from. She shook her head helplessly. "I just don't know John. We don't have enough time to look into this-" She stopped. "The leech-stone" She whispered looking at his two sons. It was still active, it shouldn't be but it was. "Sam used a binding spell from the journal. I can tell it's still active as the boys are still linked. If we could perhaps re-jig the incantation, rewrite it to bind the demon to the stone – it might buy us some time. Get the journal and meet me in the kitchen." She commanded – John smiled the first real smile she had seen on his face in a long time as hope was rekindled. She could see now jut where the boys got their devastating smiles.

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again Sam, you have such tremendous potential, a natural talent." Missouri shook her head when she read through the binding instructions and incantation. It was a potent one, _but the leech stone is not meant to contain a spirit_, Missouri fretted, tiredly looking out of the window, out at Elsie's snow covered garden. Elsie was gathering some of the fresh ingredients required for the ritual. She blinked - _Lord, why did I not think of that earlier_?

"John come quick, I have an idea."

_Alder,_ she thought, _alders can contain portals to the spirit realm, some legends saying that they were a tree frequented and inhabited by spirits. It was as close to a trap as they could come to. _

They had managed to drag both boys out to the garden and up to the shelter of the alder tree at the bottom of the garden, near the burn. Its boughs heavily laden with soft, pure white snow; it bowed over the two young hunters as if willingly offering the protection that they so desperately needed. The night sky was lightening, the false dawn a warning to them to hurry before the sun rose. The clouds from the night before were clearing and the wind had dropped to a light breeze. The air was crisp and clear, the tone hushed as if even the night was holding its breath, waiting. Stars were gradually fading, leaving only the pale cold winter's moon to lighten the scene below.

Sam still moaned softly in pain, his cries and tremors had increased when they had briefly separated the two brothers to get them outside. Dean too had shuddered as he lost physical contact with his brother, twisting in place. However both calmed when John placed Sam next to Dean in the garden, both boys simultaneously reaching out to touch the other, as if to reassure themselves that they were still there. John had propped Dean up against the tree and laid Sam with his head against Dean's chest, placing Dean's arms around his brother to balance and support his brother. Sam had instantly grabbed hold of Dean's hand in his own. It reminded John of when they were both young, before the awkwardness of adolescence, when neither could bear to be separated from the other. At one point he could had sworn that some witch had grafted Sam's hand to Dean's. He snorted softly at the memories- _your getting soft in your old age John._ Missouri glanced over from the tree to see the father looking down, with obvious adoration at his two boys. She smiled; he needs to show that more often she grumbled to herself. – _He needs to allow himself to feel_.

John allowed himself a moment of weakness as he waited on Missouri, looking at his sons he smiled.

_A memory tugged at him, drawing him back to the past. A recollection of the time when both John and Dean had been ill and the boys had been separated to make sure that an injured Sam did not get flu on top of his wounds. Sam had been staying at Pastor Jim's recovering - that had lasted a whole 2 nights. At around 3 o'clock in the morning during the second night John had received a frantic phone call from his friend. Sammy had run away, leaving a hastily scribbled note saying he was going home – Sammy speak for he was going to see his brother. Apparently his youngest and supposedly injured son, who two days earlier could barely walk after a fortnight in hospital, had managed to climb out of his window and had stolen Jim's car._

_Dean had been so proud of him - obviously pleased that his kid brother had managed to evade an experienced hunter and still managed to steal his beloved mustang, John remembered with a smile. Well after he had bawled him out for leaving Jim's and travelling alone in the middle of the night. He remembered how the phone call had meant he was perfectly positioned to catch Dean as he was sneaking out of the house himself, his mouth a comical 'o' as he was caught quietly opening the front door. A tense couple of hours later and Sam had turned up safe and sound, though the same could not be said of Jim's car. _

_John and Dean had been looking out of the window and saw Sam approaching on foot, his coat pulled tightly around him to keep out the cold. They had listened as Sam had begun to pick the lock of the motel room. At this point, and John could only blame his and Dean's temperatures combined with relief. They both began to giggle. Sam was in the motel room within seconds and had just stood with a stunned and confused expression on his young pale face as their giggles turned into full out laughter, tears streaming down their faces. **He probably thought we were possessed or something**. A smile had tugged at Sam's face, blooming into that huge beautiful dimpled smile and he had literally flung himself at his father and brother, burrowing between the two. He was freezing. John went and grabbed some blankets, the lecture for once could wait till morning, and when he returned it was to find his two sons fast asleep on the sofa, Sam's head against Dean's chest, tightly holding his brothers hand in a pose poignantly like the one in front of John now. _

"It's time John." Missouri spoke softly, bring John back from his reverie.

John had Sam's curved blade in his hand and bent over his two sons. "I'm sorry" He whispered, and cut deep gashes into both his sons' forearms. Neither had stirred since they had been put together under the tree and John was terrified that it was already too late.

Missouri anointed the tree with Sam and Dean's blood, reading the twice-modified incantation

Now altered to hopefully work on the demon's spirit inhabiting the brothers, and not the brothers themselves.

John stood, rock salt and herbs at the ready, awaiting Missouri's signal to put protective circles around his sons once Missouri had drawn out the demon.

Leech stone in hand the psychic had made a deep incision in the bark of the alder tree and firmly pushed the stone within and finished the incantation. The silence in the garden deepened.

"**_It's not going to work John"_** A voice mocked him. He turned to see Elsie standing behind him, her eyes a sickening amber. John's face twisted into a snarl and he stepped forward. **_"Relax; I'm not here as your enemy - at least not today."_**

"What do you want?"

"_**What I've always wanted John. Nothing's changed. Unfortunately the leech has interfered with my plans - plans I need to put back on track. So believe it or not Johnny, I am offering to save your sons."**_

"What? I don't believe you. It's a trick."

"**_Who do you think helped the Doctor get Dean to Sam? I've stopped the leech from taking Sam's soul once already. It does not suit my purpose for Sam and Dean to die – not yet anyway." _**Elsie's lips twisted, a foreign and chilling expression altering her face into one of unnatural cruelty.

"And just what is your purpose?"

"**_That would be telling John. And anyway I would hate to deprive you of your goal in life. Just wouldn't be fair. Searching for the truth-." _**Elsie's head shook in amusement. "**_How very X Files of you. Let's just say I have a prior claim."_**

"And just what is the price?"

"**_Price John? – You're too young to be so cynical. Let's just say you'll owe me and I will collect. To be more specific, you have a choice to make. The price of my saving your sons now will be that when it's time I want you to back off and leave Sam to me."_**

"You're out of your mind!"

"_**As I said Johnny, you have a choice. Lose both of your sons now or one of your son's later."**_

"I cannot make that choice – I won't!"

"**_Say goodbye to your boys for me John_**." The demon turned to walk away. During their conversation John had been drawing the Demon away from his sons and he and Elsie were now standing by the door of the house. He looked across at Missouri who was watching him intently from where she stood next to the trees, monitoring the stone. Her expression grim, her eyes a haunting combination of guilt and sorrow told John what he had been dreading – _it isn't working._

"Wait!" The word was reluctantly torn from John – he only had one thing left to give. ""Take me instead." He said desperately.

"I hate to break this to you John but I could take you anytime I wanted. You are not offering me anything that I could not take for myself. Besides, it's been kind of fun to have you blundering around hunting me these last 23 years. Gives me a sense of achievement. Seriously John, it's been entertaining – and you an ex marine." It mocked – then suddenly changed tack.

"_**This loyalty to Sam - are you sure it's not misplaced?"**_

"He's my son," _mine and Mary's baby._

"_**Face reality John, you know as well as I do that that Dean has always been the favourite – chip off the old block an all."**_

"I love both my sons equally."

"**_Kid yourself if you will John but both you and I know that you and Sam are like chalk and cheese. There has been a distance between the two of you virtually all of his life. And you know why."_** John remained silent, uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking. And if he was honest, part of him wanted to listen – needing answers to the questions that had been haunting him all these years.

"_**You've always suspected that Sam was the ultimate cuckoo in the nest. You believe you know the reason that I was attracted to your family? You've looked into other families I have graced, believe you have found a pattern and think you know what my plan is? You have no idea Winchester; you might as well accept that Sam is mine."**_

"Bullshit!"

"**_You really shouldn't speak to your elders that way. Your baby boy died when he was 6 months old - The night when everything changed, when Sam Winchester was marked for his destiny. His powers John- just where do you think they come from? You and I know where this is eventually going to end – why don't you at least try to spare Dean that? Don't let his brother drag him down with him. Just walk away John. - You have your son and heir, and I will have mine!"_**

"Over my dead body!"

"**_No John, it will be over Dean's. This is my last offer and I will walk away. Choose - both of your sons now or one of your son's later." _**The Demon's voice became more persuasive. **_"I'm not asking you to hand Sam over to me here and now. He's not ready. None of them are ready. So that gives you time to attempt to destroy me before I collect." _**

The Demonwatched the elder Winchester struggling with the conflict between heart and conscience. Sacrificing one son to save the other was abhorrent to any parent, but John was losing both now. It was already nearly too late as it was.

"_**Clock's ticking John."**_

John hesitated a moment before lowering his eyes in defeat and nodding his agreement to the Demon's terms. The Demon held out an athame – "Give me your hand John". John silently obeyed, every molecule in his body screaming at him to refuse, to fight this bastard that had destroyed his family – but that would not help his boys. The Demon made an incision in John's hand, the blood trickling into the grooves in the athame and the Demon held a hand under the blade. A band of shadow rose from his palm, wreathing the blade, and he muttered something quietly in Latin.

"_**This is a binding contract John, if you renege and break this agreement, both your son's will die and I will take their souls anyway."**_

John felt bile rising, horrified at his betrayal - he had done the unforgivable. He had made a deal with the creature that had killed Mary and countless others. A deal that could deliver his youngest to the very evil he had strove to protect his small fractured family from. The worse thing was that Sam would probably back his plan to the hilt. Dean on the other hand…Dean would never forgive him – just as John would never forgive himself. But the Demon was right. He had time, time enough to kill the Demon before he got anywhere near his boys. _I swear on my life, on Mary's memory, on my very soul that I will tear the world apart and hunt every damn Demon down before I lose my sons – either of them_.

"Just keep your end of the deal and save my sons – now." John growled.

"**_As you wish John,"_** the Demon gave him a mocking smile and bowed. As Elsie straightened the amber from her eyes faded and they returned to her piercing blue.

"John, what's going on?"

"A long story Elsie," and John pushed passed her and headed for his sons.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – so guys, what do you think? It's not too weak I hope! Was unsure on the memory flashback – hope you liked it. And see, not really a cliffhanger…**

**Fretted about how to go about this chapter - wanted to make it believeable but also show that it was not an easy decision for John to come to - hope I got it right - please let me know!**

**Don't worry – the boys are back in the next chapter…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Citizens of Gotham"…Robin leans over and mutters in Batman's ear, "ahem, Citizens of Fanfiction. We have captured Evil Fangirl before she could carry out her nefarious plan and before she could complete her trademark diabolical cliff hanger."

**Cheers,** **yey! Waving of flags…(**just_ where do they get the flags from…?) Batman ponders and shrugs. _

"But Batman – we have yet to find out what has happened with Sam and Dean."

"Never fear Robin, I have a plan."

"But Holy Hard Decison Batman!"

"I know Robin, we have much to do!"

Batman and Robin run down alleyway, mist swirling

"Holy wrong direction Batman- the Batmobile's that way!"

"Hush Robin– Evil Fangirl is watching!" The Intrepid Duo turn and run back _up_ the alleyway….

Evil Fangirl collapses in laughter, _amateurs_ as she picks the lock of the handcuffs with the paperclip she took from Dean, hotwires the Batmobile and floors it…ahahahahahaaaa

dunna nunna nunna nunna Batman!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**

Apparently I am not allowed to own anything Supernatural – something to do with the fact that I am cruel to the guys and have a Batman obsession…I mean really! So, no not mine and definitely not paid. (Except in reviews so please keep 'em coming. Thanks!)

**Author's Note.**

I don't think John is too popular at present – but honestly he really had no choice – they _would_ have died. Probably. Maybe. Ok, more than likely not but still…

Again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It really is the only payment we poor fic writers get! Hint, hint. LOL. Will try to reply to everyone who reviews I swear!

**Chapter 21**

Dean held onto his brother for as if dear life, supporting his shaking, and gasping form as they pulled the Other towards the abyss.

The Other had realised the futility of fighting the brothers with strength and had decided to try to appeal to their morality. It was more than a little awed by the strength of these two hunters. The bond they shared was the strongest it had ever seen and their mutual willingness to sacrifice for the other had strengthened it still further. _What these two could become…_

It changed its approach and began to plead with them and bargaining with everything it had. It looked at the older brother. _"You don't want to do this Winchester- killing your brother, just to destroy a demon, isn't that more like something your father would do?"_

Dean flinched at the Other's words but steeled himself with the knowledge that Sam was already dying, he was just making sure that it counted for something, that he did not die in vain.

"_It's not inevitable – if you release me I will remove the poison, I will leave this town. The injuries inflicted here need not be permanent, well not **physically** permanent. You can still save your brother Dean." _

"Don't listen to it Dean. You said yourself – Demon's lie. It is only telling us what we want to hear." Sam gasped out. Everything was spinning; beginning to blur- he didn't have a lot of time.

All three were now teetering on the very edge of the abyss. Below them was the void, starless and empty, devoid of warmth and life, an empty, rolling nothingness.

"You ready Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"I suppose right now is not a good time to say no?"

Dean snorted softly, "Can't think of a better time to, bro."

"You should go back, De."

"Maybe. Not going to though." Sam didn't really think he would.

"I know." A pause then, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Dean clasped Sam's hand in his own and felt his brothers fingers tighten around his and Sam relaxed almost imperceptibly.

"I love you Sammy, you know that right?" He knew he had to say it before it was too late.

"Yeah, love you too De."

And dragging the now screeching demon with them - they stepped into the void.

Or at least they tried to. A solid barrier of flame erupted out from the ledge, creating a fiery shield that covered the void, obscuring it from view. No heat rose from the flames, it was if the void was absorbing all the warmth from the fire, trying to devour the very obstacle they wanted to overcome.

"What the hell?"

They looked around.

"**_If that's not the perfect cue I don't know what is."_** A pillar of flame coalesced into a humanoid form and amber eyes rose to meet green and brown. It looked at the Other who still stood next to Sam, still firmly held in the younger brother's grip.

"**_What did I tell you about interfering leech? Did I not tell you that the Winchesters were off-limits, did I not warn you of the consequences of disobeying?"_** It waved a hand and the two brothers were casually thrown to one side, back _on_ to the safety of the ridge. The Other quickly took the opportunity to escape and its presence started to fade, shadow replacing form, when flames shot up around it.

"_**And just where do you think you are going Leech? There is still work for you to do here."**_

"What do you want?" The Other snapped.

"_**Withdraw your venom."**_

"And why would I do that?" The Other sneered at the Demon.

"_**Either you withdraw it, or I will destroy you."**_

"Go to hell!"

"_**Well I haven't been home in a while..." Bands of fire were forming at the Other's feet.**_

"Why don't you remove it yourself?" The Other mocked.

The Demon sighed. **_"Because as you well know the venom is locked to you, no other can remove it. Either remove it now or I will make you scream an eternity."_**

The bands of fire rose up around the Other, spiralling and pulsating; they began to constrict, to bite into the Other's form. It screamed. _"Stop! I'll do it." _The bands retracted but did not disappear entirely. Instead they flowed around the Other like ribbons, slowly dancing; a swirling pearlescent fire, silently biding it's time.

The Other walked over to where Sam and Dean lay; they had been unable to move since their violent separation from the demon. It placed a hand against each forehead in turn and they both flinched as their psychic connection to the Other was permanently removed. With its removal the paralysis subsided and Dean pulled himself protectively to Sam's side. Sam was still in obvious agony from the burns inflicted by the demon-fire.

"What about his injuries?" At that moment, Dean didn't care for the reasons behind their release, only that he wanted his brother whole and healthy again.

"**_What do you think I am? Some sort of do-good charity worker? All I care about is that when the time is right you are where I want you to be. What condition you arrive there is of no concern or importance to me." _**It turned to the Other.

"**_Now what to do with you?"_** The Demon stalked closer the Other, circling, taunting. The bands again began to constrict and the Other tried to back away, but knew he had no-where to run. The bands were all around him.

"Please" It whispered. "I did what you asked - I'll do anything you want". The Demon smiled –

"**_What I want is for you to die Leech."_** And the bands drew in mercilessly, tearing into the Other, devouring him.

As the last of the Other's screams died away, the Demon turned back to the brothers. "Go back to your father Dean; there are things I need to discuss with Sammy here."

"You have got to be out of your freakin mind if you think I'll leave him alone with you" Dean spat. The Demon gathered its will to force Dean's return but stopped suddenly.

He gazed intently at the two brothers. **_"You are still connected!"_** It said surprised. **_"That's not possible." _**It reached out its will again, this time to sever the bond that the brothers still subconsciously shared – for that was not part of _its _plan.

"_**Sam – tell your brother to leave, or he too will suffer the consequences of disobedience." **_

Dean looked at Sam, haunted; sure he would ask him to leave.

"Dean's not going anywhere." Sam spoke quietly, defiantly. "_He_ is wanted here, _you_ are not!"

This time it was Sam's turn to glare at the Demon. "This is my mind; you have no power over us here other than what I give you. Now get the hell out!"

The Demon was knocked back by a powerful, wild, adrenaline fuelled burst of raw psychic energy, somehow enhanced. It picked itself up with a snarl ready to attack. It stopped, looking closely at Sam and then glanced thoughtfully at Dean.

"_**You'll regret that Sammy!"**_

"It's Sam! And I regret many things, but that? No, that I don't think will be one of them!"

"**_I'll give you a friendly warning Sam. Those powers you're using? Where do you think they come from? Don't you know yet what you are?"_** He walked up to Sam and leant forward, whispering in his ear in a voice still loud enough to be heard by his brother.

"_**Your father betrayed you Sam. He knows you're a danger to your brother."**_

He turned to Dean and spoke.**_ "Your Dad traded Sam for you. Are you proud Dean, that your baby brother has been sacrificed by his own father …to save you? He blames your brother Dean; he blames him for everything…"_**

"You're lying!"

The Demon shrugged, **_"Go and ask him, oh he'll lie no doubt but you will be able to see it in his eyes. We have a contract your father and I. Sooner or later, your precious Sammy will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me."_**

Dean hit him. The Demon stumbled back a step amazed. It had adopted a solid form to talk to the brothers but they should not be able to touch it, not unless it wanted them too. For Sam to have enough control to over-ride some of its protections startled the Demon. Dean hit it again, but this time the Demon was ready.

It spun away causing Dean to over-reach, and with unnatural speed grasped Dean by the throat and pulled him close so that their faces were mere millimetres apart.

"**_You're going to burn Winchester!"_** It growled, flames flickered around its other hand and it brought it close to Dean's face. Dean automatically tried to pull away from the Demon's grasp as the intense heat approached him.

A flicker of silver passed between them and Dean felt the Demon stiffen. "Let go of my brother you _bastard!"_

Dean looked down. Impossibly Sam's blade was pressed against the Demon's throat, piercing the skin. "I said let him go, _now!" _With great effort of will Sam had managed to pull himself to his feet and was now stood with one arm pulling the Demon's head back and the other holding a psychic version of his knife.

The Demon released Dean with a smile he did not feel. This was getting tiresome. The control Sam now had within his mind was impressive but was also a welcome affirmation that the Demon had chosen well.

"**_That was foolish Sam." _**The flames around his hands flickered and spread. Sam had released his hold on the Demon once his brother was free and staggered towards him. His legs buckled and he would have hit the ground had Dean not managed to get to him.

"Sam? You ok?"

"I'm just tired Dean - I'm fine."

The Demon laughed at that comment. **_"You are anything but fine Sam. He's well past his limit Dean- his reserves are gone and if continues to use his abilities, it will kill him."_** It moved towards the two brothers.

"Back off." Dean warned - he was kneeling beside his exhausted brother, supporting his weight, wincing at the heat coming from his brother. At least with the Other's demise, the burns seemed to be fading.

"**_Or you'll do what Dean? I told you I was going to punish you for your disobedience, now I will punish you for Sam's defiance too."_** The flames swelled and began to roar. Sam looked up with determined pain filled eyes.

"Leave him alone!" And with a strength born from desperation and an almost instinctive need to protect his brother, he forced his battered psyche to attack the Demon again. He seemed to wilt as the Demon was again blasted from his feet, forced away for the two hunters and even in this dreamlike landscape the blood began again to fall from his nose, eyes and ears in a crimson rain and a pained whimper escaped him. He could feel his brother taking his full weight now, but this time there was a difference. Sam could almost sense the link to his brother and as darkness crept up on him, he reached out towards the light that was Dean.

Dean felt an almost feather light touch against his mind and recognised the warm, pure gentleness that was his brother. "Help me Dean." Sam whispered.

"Whatever you need Sam."

The Demon had felt the power against him falter and smiled in triumph. To harm Dean here in Sam's mind would affect the young psychic dramatically, leaving a permanent emotional scar that he could use to his advantage later. He again raised his hands to attack the older hunter when he felt a change. What had faltered before was now rapidly gaining in power and concentration as Sam drew the strength he needed from his brother. The Demon was powerless to the onslaught and with utter astonishment and a trace of fear, felt himself being forced from the young hunter's mind.

It cried out in rage, as it was thrust out of Sam's mind- **_"Just remember Sam, you cannot run from what you are- you are mine boy!"_** The Demon vanished.

Sam turned stricken eyes on his brother. "Ignore him Sam. It's just trying to get to you."

"But -". Sam looked doubtful.

"Does this handsome face look like it's lying? Is this awesome expression of mine concerned?" Dean was determined to lighten the situation, despite the cold dread nestling in his stomach. "No. Because at the end of the day you're Sam Winchester, son of John, brother of Dean, badass hunter extraordinaire" He finished expansively. Sam couldn't help but laugh at Dean's infectious optimism and confidence.

"Freak"

"Damn right – who wants to be normal? Hell Sam, only sheep are normal."

"Dude, you are way too familiar with the habits of sheep for my liking." Sam teased, his strength beginning to return. The burns were almost gone now and Sam's eyes were brightening under his brother's healing banter.

Dean stood and helped his brother to his feet. "So, you coming home Sammy or not?" He held out his hand.

"Holding hands Dean? Isn't that kind of chick-flicky? I mean next thing you know you'll be baking cakes and doing needlepoint!"

"Hey, I'm not the one with the girly hair. Sides I don't know much about this whole out of body crap – wouldn't want to risk being stuck here in this freaky mind of yours. God knows what I might stumble over in here – might end up coming out all sulky and broody!"

"I do not sulk!"

"You so do!"

"Just shut up Dean." Sam said with a smile.

"Oh come and make me pout boy!" Dean mocked, grinning broadly.

"I am so going to kick your ass!"

"Sure Samantha, I'm quaking – seriously." Dean was laughing openly at Sam trying to appear fierce between snorts of determinedly repressed mirth.

Dean was flattened by a tackle from his laughing younger brother…"It's Sam, moron…", and as they hit the ground the mists around them rose and the two brother's vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**

You see, I can be nice to them occasionally!

Seriously, please let me know what you think, hopefully not too corny / cheesy, not sure if I got the humour or the angst right so please let me know…and yes, I did let Dean use the L word, but they _were_ going to die…

I was sooooo tempted to end this here- I am such a softy, however have began the next chapter and have a couple to go I think and possibly a sequel thanks to Steffs. But it is up to you! If you want to end on this happy note let me know, but if you want it to continue, again please tell me and I will happily go on. And on. And on. Lol, just like the Duracell bunny! But I am hoping you may still have questions you want answered...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Brotherly Banter Batman. We did it! "

"Your right Robin, we thwarted Evil Fangirl's plans!"

"But Holy Dastardly Deal Batman, how will they get out of this?"

"I don't know Robin, but we at least have the Impala. – And Robin?"

"Yes Batman?"

"What did I tell you about starting every sentence with Holy?"

"Sorry Batman."

Evil Fangirl stands and glares at Batman and Robin. Dammit, she cannot believe that she has been foiled by men in tights! She will have her revenge mwa ha haaaaa…she looks appraisingly at Robin and a plan slowly forms…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will the caped crusaders continue to outsmart Evil Fangirl?

Does Dean ever get his Impala back?

Will John live to regret his decision and what are the Demon's plans for Sam?

Just what did the Demon spot in Dean and Sam?

And just what happened to Jim's car?

It's down to you dear viewers…should this go on?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**- Don't own anything Supernatural, this is Kripke's sandbox - I just play here from time to time… 

**Author's Note** – Wasn't going to post this until a little Catbeist encouraged me…Thank you! Again thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please continue to let me know what you think…oh, and a word of warning – Evil Fangirl escaped…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 22_**

Dean was the first to begin to regain consciousness. He and Sam where back where he last remembered, lying next to each other on the bed in Elsie's son's room. His mind slowly swam to the surface - even lethargic and muddled, his brain was trying to communicate something to him.

He heard raised voices coming from the next room.

"Just what in God's name did you _do _John?"

"What I had to Missouri – now back off. This is none of your business."

"You should have waited John; the incantation might have worked given enough time."

"Look Missouri- it wasn't working – it was written all over your face. If we had waited any longer, we would have lost them both!"

"I know." She sighed, "I just wish there could have been another way. You can never tell them John. If you ever want to see your boys again, you must never tell them."

"Funnily enough I don't feel the urge to spill my guts and confess my sins." John's voice was harsh and bitter.

"Lower your voice John, they're waking."

Dean's breath quickened. _What has Dad done to piss off Missouri? _What was so bad that would cause the psychic to specifically warn him not to tell him or Sam?

The words of the Demon came back to him. _Your Dad traded Sam for you. _No, Dean thought, that couldn't be true. _He wouldn't_, his Dad loved Sam, he _knew_ that.

Sam… 

He quickly turned his head to look at his young brother. Sam's eyes were still firmly closed and his breathing shallow. Someone had laid him on his side and he was a bloody mess, literally. Most of it dry although some still trickled from his nose and ears.

"Sam? Sammy! C'mon kiddo, nap time's over." He reached up and laid a hand across Sam's brow, it was cooler than before so at least the fever seemed to have broken.

Dean could not understand why the Demon had spared them. There was no logical reason it would do so- not unless it benefited it in some way. Bile rose in Dean's throat – _It wants Sam_. They all knew it though they had each buried it under varying degrees of denial. So, that means it doesn't want Sam to die unless it suited him. But Dean, why did it not kill him? It could easily have done so.

A last wisp of thought wafted gently through his mind, a remnant of the diminishing venom. _"Because I wouldn't have let it..."_

"Sam?"

Perhaps it just wanted him out of Sam's mind, so that it could return to attack his brother. Urgently now he needed his brother to open his eyes. _Why isn't he waking?_

Sam too drifted – he was so tired and didn't want to wake just yet. He could hear Dean's voice – "Nap times over!" _Just a minute more De, I promise…_

He could still sense a little of Dean, enough to pick up his concern but he could also hear the sound of their Dad and Missouri arguing. _What?_ With his consciousness still floating, not quite fully returned to his body, his curiosity got the better of him. He concentrated. Now that the venom was dissipating and the leech stone spent, it was more difficult but not impossible to pull away. He knew that had he fully returned he probably would not have been able to do it on his own. But there was still enough excess psychic energy still lingering for him to have a quick peek.

Because the arrangement with The Demon was at the forefront of both their minds, Sam was able to pick up most of the details of the bargain before pulling back, like a child who had burned their fingertips reaching towards the brightness of a flame. He could sense his father's anguish. "It's ok Dad, I understand." He whispered and he did. If he had been awake he would have agreed to it. And he sensed that it wasn't because his Dad hated him, only that he loved both his son's so fiercely that he made this desperate bargain in an attempt to gain them time.

_Dean must never know this _Sam thought and he turned to go back to his body, back to his brother. A last thought tugged at him, a comment made by The Demon to his father, **_His powers John- just where do you think they come from? You and I know where this is eventually going to end – why don't you at least try to spare Dean that? Don't let his brother drag him down with him._**

And Sam sensed that a part of his Dad believed it to be true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam hesitated a moment before choosing to return. He could hear Dean fretting in his mind about the Demon and why it didn't kill him. "_Because I wouldn't have let it" he whispered. _And there was the rub – just as Dean couldn't walk away from Sam, Sam could not leave his brother_. Who would look out for Dean? _Certainly not their father, who seemed intent on casting his sons into ever more dangerous situations,_ He needs me to watch his back, just as I need him to watch mine._

Returning back to his body was a confusing jumble of sensations and then, it was so _quiet _and peaceful. He had become accustomed to the constant background of noise, thoughts and feelings and for a moment Sam just sank back within himself, feeling the silence soothing his raw spirit.

He opened his eyes to see his brothers concerned face inches from his own, anxious moss green eyes looking down at him. "Dude - personal space man."

Dean's face broke into a beaming smile. "Thought that you were going to do the whole sleeping beauty stint there Sam, but there was no way this handsome prince was going to kiss you. – Thought I would have to drag in one of the Mill hands."

"You're sick Dean."

"But you _are_ a girl – I mean seriously, the hair, the lattes, art classes, is there something you want to tell me?"

Sam punched his brother in the arm – hard. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Sam smiled. And for the first time since they came to this town, hell for the first time in a long time the smile reached his eyes. Sam seemed to have finally regained his poise and conviction and Dean hadn't realised just how much he had missed his brother.

Sam coughed and winced in pain. He looked pointedly at the claws still embedded in his shoulder. "So Dean, was anyone ever going to remove these things?"

"Nah, we thought we'd let you keep them. You always said you wanted a pet Sam, well; we're just doing it by instalment plan. This month the claws, what do you want next month?"

Sam groaned, "Only in this family…"

Both brothers shared a grin and for one second Dean overcome by relief averted his eyes and looked out of the bedroom window. His smile broadened when he realised that the sun was rising – the Demon was wrong, with the coming of the dawn, both brothers were alive and together.

An hour later the Demon stood watching the departure of the Winchester family and Missouri and smiled in satisfaction. It had nearly lost its prize due to that interfering leech. But it had been useful; it had shown that the key to Sam was his brother and protector. Dean kept Sam strong and balanced. The Demon now knew that for its plans for Sam to succeed it needed to break Sam's spirit which up until now had been battered but never broken. And to get to Sam it needed to break Dean.

Just as the Demon knew Dean was the key to Sam, John would be the rod with which to break Dean. Family meant everything to the older brother, admittedly with Dean, Sam came first then John. However The Demon was restricted in what he would do to Sam right now, but the emotional torment was sufficient to put a strain on both Sam and Dean's emotional reserves. The Demon determined it needed to destroy Dean's faith in his family, his self worth. It knew it had to create a distance between the brothers for Sam to be truly vulnerable. He had thought he had succeeded with Ellicott – using the ghost to drive Sam to attack and attempt to kill his brother, but Dean had never bought into that and had always blamed the spirit, never Sam.

But John – again the Other had helped him out…John was not completely stable. His obsession had, over the years, chipped away at his humanity, his compassion. The drive to hunt was overwhelming and the Demon knew he could use that. John's single-mindedness and stubbornness to hunt down his beloved wife's killer consumed him and the Demon could take advantage of that in order to separate him from his sons, keeping him off balance and vulnerable.

The Demon laughed silently, it was tempting to take John here and now but there was something he wanted John to find for him first. It knew John had been hunting the item for years, and was close to finding it. Oh, it couldn't hurt him, but it could hurt his family and was possibly the only thing that would stop Sam Winchester if his plans for the boy came to fruition. He intended to remove that threat.

It turned to the Other standing at his side –**_ "Follow and watch Leech, that is all. Then report back to me. Try to get into their circle- I can suggest a few who are more vulnerable that the Winchesters' will trust."_** They thought the Leech dead and gone, and The Demon wanted to use that, the Leech had been useful and that was the only reason it was still alive, that and it had done surprising well in its attack on the family.

The Demon watched the Leech leave and turned to look speculatively up at Elsie's house, a slow, anticipatory smile slid across its features. Sam was emotionally stronger than it had originally thought but it knew how to wear him down. **_Love, empathy, compassion, guilt - , _**it sneered. Emotions were Sammy's Achilles heel- **_he feels too much, too deeply._**

The psychic who lived here had taken an obvious shine to the boy and he had subconsciously responded to her maternal affection**_. Looks like the poor boy's going to have another death in the family_** it smirked…

Dean glanced down at his brother, asleep in the back of Missouri's 4x4. Sam was leaning against his brother, head against his chest and Dean's arm around his shoulder trying to support as much of Sam's weight as possible away from the injured shoulder, keeping him carefully balanced. The ride so far had been long and uncomfortable, a brittle silence accompanying the small group. John was driving with Missouri up in front with him. Elsie had remained back at her house, confident in the new protections in place.

Dean had quickly become tired of the dark, furtive glances between the psychic and their Dad. _Something's wrong._ His father's expression hadn't changed since Dean had called for him to help him get Sam to the hospital. The only emotion that John had shown was a quick flash of relief that flickered so briefly in his father's eyes that Dean was beginning to think he had imagined it. His father had barely said two words to his sons and Dean was getting mighty pissed.

When John had first walked into the room, Sam had flinched and looked away, obviously still remembering the comments that the Other had made. Dean had expected his Dad to at least say something, maybe not an apology as that was not his way, but some reassurance that what had been said was untrue, but John could barely look at his youngest son. Dean tried to be charitable and blame it on shame for being possessed and what was said but that again was not John Winchester's way – he never backed away from anything in his life.

Dean had seen the look of hurt that had danced across his brother's expressive face, quickly followed by disbelief, anguish and eventual resignation. Dean knew that John had missed his window of opportunity to put things right with his son, to start to heal the wounds caused by those words. Missouri too could not seem to look at him or Sam, her eyes as they skipped passed his, a strange mixture of concern and guilt.

A swift movement caught at his attention and he could see his father's eyes looking back in the rear view mirror; an unbearable expression of guilt and shame settling on his features, his eyes begging for forgiveness. And Dean knew.

_That son of a bitch was telling the truth._ He felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, he had an overwhelming need to get out of the car and throw up. He wanted to scream in rage at his father, demand an explanation, and beat some sense into his father's skull. _Dammit why Dad? What on earth could the Demon have said to make you do this?_

More than anything Dean felt betrayed; his father had sold Sam's soul to the very Demon that had devastated his family, had given up the only thing of value they had left. _Why?_ Dean screamed in the silence of his mind, he bit his lip to keep from shouting out at his father. He couldn't wake Sam, _I can never tell Sam - he must never know that our own father has betrayed him, has betrayed us both._

A tear slowly trickled down the side of Dean's nose, and his eyes seared as he glared with barely concealed fury at his father when suddenly Sam bolted upright, his head smashing into Dean's nose and screamed. "Elsie!".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon approached Elsie's house, easily slipping past the protections it had previously bypassed.

"**_Elsie",_** he whispered, using Sam's voice.

"Samuel?" She turned, lowering her defences and reaching out towards the young man she had come to regard almost like a son.

"**_Elsie, help me, please" _**The Demon continued, using the older psychic's distraction to overcome the more potent charms that Missouri had set up around the house before the Winchester's had left.

"Samuel? What's wrong? Where are you?"

Elsie was moving room to room, her body mirroring the search of her mind. The Demon waited patiently until she entered the bedroom the boys had previously occupied.

"**_Hello Elsie."_** He spoke softly from the darkness behind the door and he stepped out between her and her only means of escape. She backed towards the window.

"You've missed them Demon!" She spoke defiantly and although her heart was pounding and her mouth dry, her voice remained firm and strong. She was not going to give this monster the satisfaction of her terror.

"_**Oh I am not here for the Winchesters – they have much to do before I come for them. I'm here for you."**_

A small whimper escaped Elsie's lips before she had the chance to push back her fear.

"Why?"

"**_Because Sammy likes you Elsie - why else? He cares for you, could even grow to love you as he would his mother – and I can't be having that."_**

Elsie closed her eyes, "Oh the poor boy", she whispered softly. She knew that she was going to die but that was not what terrified and angered her. The Demon was going to use her to further damage that poor child.

"ELSIE!" Sam screamed, bucking violently and struggling in his brother's arms, "Oh God no, please no", he twisted in the torment of his vision, the headache blinding but not enough so that he could escape the horror playing out before him.

"Sam! It's alright Sammy, it's going to be ok, shhh" Dean kept tight a hold of his brother, holding him safe in his arms, rocking him as he would a child, stroking his brother's hair away from his sweat drenched face. Soothing and calm, his voice gradually brought Sam back from the nightmare.

"Dean?" Sam's eyes desperately sought out his brother. "We have to go back- The Demon – Its still there and it's going after Elsie! Dad- We have to turn the car around. Now!" Sam's face was white and glistening with sweat, a grimace of excruciating pain twisting his features as a second vision followed quickly on the heels of the first.

_**Sam's world was consumed in fire. **_

Sam's gasp of pain was the only warning Dean had before his brother slumped limply against him. "What the…"

"Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" John demanded. _Yeah, like you care!_

Dean looked down as his brother, recognising the signs. "I think he's having a vision."

"What!"

Dean hesitated, not sure how to broach the subject, feeling an unfamiliar need to hold information back, to protect Sam from their father. "It must be the after-effects of the venom." He muttered. John looked in surprise at Dean- _his son was lying to him_. He opened his mouth to ball him out but Missouri shook her head.

"Leave it John." He turned the wheel and swung the car around.

They were distracted by a quiet moan coming from Sam.

"Hey Sammy, time to wake up a little." Sam stared at Dean, bleary eyed and confused.

"Dean?"

"Sam, you ok? What happened?"

"N-nothing." Sam stuttered, looking away.

"Don't you dare lie to me little brother! Just what the hell did you see?" Sam closed his eyes and shuddered, trying to pull himself away from his brother's grip and turned his face and looked out of the window.

"We have to get to Elsie's and fast." Sam spoke softly, urgently. Dean did not fail to notice he had not answered his question.

He leant in and whispered in his brother's ears. "We don't keep secrets from each other Sam– not anymore."

Sam remained silent. Dean sighed frustrated, when Sam decided to clam up, the only thing you could do was wait him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The truck screeched to a halt outside of Elsie's house. John and Dean quickly jumped out of the car, followed swiftly by a staggering Sam. Blood was soaking through the shirt from his wounds, staining the fresh shirt they had dressed him in earlier a deep crimson.

"Sam, stay in the car!" John ordered.

"I'm not a child Dad."

"Then stop acting like one! In your current condition you are a liability." John's words were harsh with concern and fear for his sons, _Dammit Sam; I am trying to protect you and Dean! _And if he had to be blunt then so be it.

Dean sucked in his breath as Sam paled. It was too close to the comments that the Other had said to Sam when it was in control of John, and Dean silently cursed his father, _but goddammit he's right. Sam's in no condition to be fighting a Demon and if we have to keep one eye on him, its one eye less watching out for danger._

"_Sam."_ Dean said quietly.

"You too huh?" Sam replied. But where he argued with John he was more compliant with his brother's assessment - though not completely without a fight.

"Do not try to guilt trip me Sam, turn those puppy dog eyes elsewhere, they don't work on me!"

Sam just continued to look at Dean, soft brown eyes haunted and sorrowful. Dean knew he was losing this one.

"Fine, just stay behind us."

Sam's grin quickly lit up his face and Dean had a sneaky suspicion he'd just been suckered…again.

The hunters stealthily approached the house, spreading out with their guns held low. They had stocked up on silver bullets from John's truck just in case there were any more of the creatures. Each carried a flask of Holy water.

Elsie's front door was wide open, gently banging against the wall. That alone was enough to tell them that they were probably too late. The house was deathly silent apart from a clock ticking in the hallway, counting the seconds, casting them aside, each tick a harsh reminder of time lost.

Quickly and efficiently they searched each room, careful not to leave a hiding place between them and the exit. Finally they reached the bedroom where they had spent the last few days.

A strong smell of copper and sulphur was in the air. The Demon had been here. John took the far side of the door and motioned Dean to enter as he covered him, gesturing for Sam to remain guarding the rear. Dean carefully entered and scanned the room for any signs of danger. He briefly closed his eyes when he heard the soft _drip, drip, drip _of blood falling to the floor.

He had to get Sam out of here – but a sharp intake of breath told him it was too late. Sam's eyes wide and horrified looked up at Elsie's bleeding body, pinned above them– he raised a shaking hand as if to pull her down. "Elsie? Oh God, I'm so sorry." An intense heat began to radiate from the ceiling.

"Dean, grab your brother and get out of there!" John's voice rang out for the doorway. Dean pulled at his unresisting brother as flames erupted around Elsie's body.

"C'mon Sammy, move yourself!" He propelled his brother out of the room, the flames licking at his back, he could feel the hair on his head starting to singe. "Shit Sam MOVE IT!"

All three Winchesters flung themselves out of the house as the place went up in flames. Dean supported his brother as he staggered and sank to his knees in the garden, tears flowing openly. He turned anguished eyes on his brother. "_Why_ Dean? What was the point? It was _over_, she wasn't a threat to anyone!"

_The point was that it was something else to hurt you with Sam,_ Dean thought. "Who knows why a Demon does anything – it could just be that as a psychic, she was threat enough."

Sam smiled sadly through his tears – he appreciated that Dean was trying to do, to come up with an alternative other than the obvious, but he had heard the Demon's words to Elsie and knew this was a message to him. _Look what happens to those who get close to you._ The irony was that this was a lesson he had already learned all too well.

"Let's get you to a hospital" Dean said softly

John cleared his throat – "Dean, Missouri can take you to the hospital – I have to go"

"You what?" Dean was incredulous, after everything that had happened; their Dad was just going to walk away again. "Look Dean, The Demon is getting too close; we need to scatter its targets. There is something I need to look into, an old friend I need to look up."

"Friend?" Dean hissed, "What about your family?"

John looked at him surprised. "Dean, you don't understand"

"No Dad, I don't and I doubt I ever will!"

"Dean?" Sam's voice was wavering, calming his brother with its fragility. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sam, Dad just has a lead to chase".

"Oh. OK" Dean whirled to face his brother. Sam was being way too accepting of his father. He should have been demanding they stick together, challenging his father's decision- anything. Not just agreeing. But there was an understanding there, an eddy of underlying sorrow that Dean could not quite grasp. _What the hell is Sam hiding…_followed immediately by the thought _what if he knows…?_

Sam too was puzzled by Dean's uncharacteristic hostility towards their father. It was if the two brothers had traded places, Sam now the obedient son, Dean the argumentative dissenter. What was going on with his brother? And a treacherous thought echoed back. _What if he knows…?_

**A/N**

And just when you thought it was safe…LOL! So, what did you think? Please R and R…

Hoping I am not disappointing…

Last Chapter of this one should be posted by Saturday… then onto the sequel mwa ha haaaaa!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy Hell Fire Batman!"

"Language Robin – remember this is a family show"

"No Batman, as in Holy Psychic BBQ!"

"Yes, Evil Fangirl is more cunning than we first thought…"

"Surely we can stop her Batman?"

"I'm not sure we can Robin, she seems to be rallying support from the other Fangirls…"

Beam of light flashes across the sky…

"Look Batman, is that the Batsignal?"

"Quick Robin…to the Batmobile!"

"Evil Fangirl crashed it"

"Get the standby Robin"

"Not the Bat-skates again Batman!"

"Evil Fangirl didn't steal those too did she?"


	23. Chapter 23

**With The Coming of the Dawn**

**Summary**

The hunters become the hunted when a creature stalks a remote community, and one of the brothers has a choice to make. Will both brothers survive the hunt and the decision of the other?

**Disclaimer**-

Who checks this? I mean really, can I get the job checking every SN fanfic chapter to see if it has a disclaimer? So, for the lucky devil who has the hardship of doing this…nope I do not own anything SN, it's all Kripke's, but if he ever needs any help….

**Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay in posting- had a bit of a crisis in confidence, kept scrapping, then re-writing, then scrapping, then a brief period of 'I can't do this!'… But couldn't leave it hanging there so…

Well, my friends, at last we have come to the end….or do we?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 23**

Dean walked quietly into the surgical ward of Mercy Hospital. His brother was still out of it, curled in his bed. He smiled affectionately - the kid could never lie straight. Funny how no matter how out of it they were, they always slept facing the door. _Well maybe more sad than funny really._

He approached the bed and looked down at his brother, pale and vulnerable and far too young for what life had already thrown at him. Life, death, the afterlife…_man we're screwed_, Dean thought with a sigh, _we could end up with a complex if we're not careful._

The surgery to remove the claws had gone successfully and Sam's chest and shoulder were now swathed in crisp white bandages. His mop of dark hair seemed to emphasise the dark circles beneath his brothers' eyes.

Dean knew that physically his brother would be fine but emotionally, mentally he was far from it. The lasting wounds the Demon had inflicted were bloodless but deep- Sam had been hurt in his soul. Dean had no idea how you healed that kind of injury – he could only do what he had been doing all of his life, watch over his brother and to be there when needed. _Oh, and to hunt those sons of bitches that had hurt his brother down and make them pay…_

He dragged an uncomfortable plastic hospital chair across next to the bed and settled down to wait – Sam whimpered. Dean leaned forward "Shh Sammy, it's ok."

Sam's face twisted in pain and confusion, still struggling to return from his drug-induced sleep. "De." He whispered quietly, his voice a broken echo of the original.

"It's ok Sam- I'm here." His brother spoke softly and with the exception of his brother anyone who knew him would have been surprised at the gentleness. He reached one hand and grasped Sam's, his thumb carefully brushing across the back of Sam's hand in small, light circles, unconsciously mimicking how he used to soothe Sam as a baby.. With the other he gently stroked Sam's brow, smoothing away the lines of pain. _I came so very close to losing you this time Sammy,_ he thought to himself. His brother quietened beneath his brother's touch and settled. Dean blinked rapidly; _damn hospital air conditioning always messes with my eyes._ He would have done anything to spare Sam the last few days, hell the last 23 years for that matter. And now he had to protect him from their own father?

"I'll not let anything hurt you Sam, you know that don't you? So if that's why you're taking your sweet time waking up kiddo, there's nothing to worry about. I told you nothing bad's gonna happen to you. I won't allow it."

Sam stirred, his eyes fluttering open, searching for his brother. His eyes were so lost, so bereft and hurt that it stole Dean's breath away.

"Hey Sam." His hand unconsciously tightening on his brothers. Sam would be ok, anything else was unacceptable.

"De?" Sam's voice was slurred and groggy from the anaesthetic.

"I'm here Sammy."

"You ok?"

"OK Sam? OK doesn't do me justice – you know that!" He was determined at least for now to divert Sam's attention away from his hurts, both physical and emotional. "How you feeling?"

"Like a pin-cushion Dean" Sam grumbled, peeking at his brother through half open eyes.

"I always knew we shouldn't let you play with anything sharp" A smile tugged at Sam's lips at his brother's familiar insults.

"You promise you're ok" Sam refused to be diverted till he knew his brother was safe.

"I'm not the one who is trying for the part of a mummy Sam."

Sam smiled sleepily, "hmm? Shame – gagging you would be good."

"I'm really not into the whole bondage scene Sam."

"Yeah right, that's why you are so adept at picking handcuffs with paperclips dude."

Sam was definitely spending far too much time with his brother, the elder hunter smirked almost proudly. God it was good to have his brother back with him.

The younger Winchester closed his eyes drowsily before speaking up again "Has Dad gone?"

Dean sighed; he had hoped to avoid that conversation for now. "Yes". He was surprised by the look of relief that passed across his brother's face.

"Where'd he go?"

"He said he was looking up an old contact." This time there was no mistaking the flicker of fear in Sam's eyes.

"How old a contact?" Sam asked before he could stop himself, his heart beating faster.

Dean looked sharply at his brother at Sam's strange question. "Spill it Sam – what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" _Classic Sammy hedging. _

"There's something you're hiding from me Sammy. You never could lie to me worth a damn."

It was true; the youngest Winchester was lousy at lying to his brother, mainly because his heart was never in it.

"What do you remember about what happened De?" He asked randomly. It was a symptom of Sam's state of mind that he was reverting to his childhood nickname of his brother.

_Jesus, what could he forget?_ The sounds of Sam screaming and the smell of burning flesh would haunt him for the rest of his life. The memory of his brother pleading that he had to let him go, that he deserved to die, his resolve that Dean would actually be better off without him- all of it was firmly etched in Dean's mind. Every time he closed his eyes the images rose up to accuse him of how badly he had failed to protect his brother. 

"Enough" Dean said harshly, he did not want to have this conversation.

"The Demon. I think we can safely say that it is definitely after me."

"What do you expect growing your hair long like that – of course the guys will chase you."

Sam wasn't going to let Dean change the subject. "I'm serious Dean"

"So am I Sam – its not gonna happen. So forget about it." Dean voice was hard and uncompromising.

"You should leave bro - get as far away from me as possible."

"We're not going down this road again dude, I thought I made that clear."

"You did but…" How could Sam say anything without revealing their Dad's bargain? He wanted to say,_ I don't want you to see Dad hand me over, I don't want you to see me possessed or die burning. I need to know you'll be ok, it's the only way I can cope with this._

"But what Sam?" A hint if anger laced through the older hunter's words. What else is there? _Oh yeah, apart from the fact that Dad betrayed us and the only other person you have let yourself become remotely close to went up in flames just a few hours ago._

"It's killing those that I care about Dean, and that makes you their number one target!"

"If it wanted to kill me Sam, it could have done it any number of times before now."

Dean hated to admit it but it was true. The fact that it had left him alive brought him to the inescapable conclusion that it either did not consider him a threat, or that it had some other plan for him, which didn't exactly fill him with confidence.

"Sam what was in that vision? The one after you saw Elsie?"

Sam turned his face away – "It was the same vision."

_Liar _- Dean couldn't believe his brother sometimes. "Fine keep your secrets for now Sam but this is not over."

There was a clearing of a throat at the doorway and Missouri stood scowling at the two Winchester brothers.

"If you boys don't play nice, you'll get a spanking. Don't think I won't do it either just because you're supposedly all grown up! And don't even think about smart-mouthing me boy or I'll wash it out with soap." That comment was aimed at Dean who couldn't resist a leer at the spanking comment. Sam snickered and Missouri turned. "And you better watch yourself too boy. Don't think that just because you're in hospital means you'll get away with any foolish behaviour! That brother of yours is trying to help you, it's about time you let him!"

"Sorry Missouri." Both boys muttered contritely, both peeking up at her from lowered eyes. Dean's mouth was twitching, his eyes sparkling, and Sam looking like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. She shook her head, these boys must have been one hell of a handful growing up, she pitied anyone who got in the way of these two when they were playing up, which surely was often.

"And you should be especially nice since I have a present for you."

"Present?" Both brothers faces lit up, they may be grown men but they looked like a pair of kids at Christmas. She waved a set of keys at them.

"Unless of course, you want me to keep a certain black car I stumbled across?"

"You found her? Missouri I could kiss you!" Dean's face had broken into a beaming smile. He snatched the car keys from her hand and enveloped her in a bear hug.

"Careful Dean, frail old woman here!"

"Frail my ar…. um, I mean you're not frail!"

Sam's face was also glowing. The Impala was not just a car to him and Dean anymore – it was home.

"Thanks Missouri. Where did you find it?"

"It was in Danny's garage. He must have taken it that day when Dean was at the Mill."

Sam's face clouded at the mention of Danny. Missouri picked up on it straight away. "You had no choice Sam; he had murdered at least 15 people that we know of. Had you released him he would have killed all of us."

"But he was defenceless!"

"Like hell was he Sam, he had 5 knives on each hand!" Dean snapped out.

"Who was the other creature, did we ever find out?"

Missouri shook her head, "We don't know yet, there have been a few people disappearing around here since the other demon was destroyed. Hard to tell who were the victims and who were the monsters. But none of the creatures were innocents Sam; they went into their bargains with their eyes wide open." Both brothers flinched at the word "bargain" _damn…_

"I have another gift for you boys. One not so easy to take I think" The brothers looked at her confused. She sighed, "Elsie changed her will a couple of days before she died, and you and Dean were listed as the only beneficiaries. She herself had inherited a fairly large sum of money some years ago which she has bequeathed to you as well as some land and property. The details are in this letter. I was named executor of her will." She handed a letter to Sam.

Sam pushed the letter away. "No". He turned his face to stare out the window, his expressive eyes pain-filled and haunted.

"Sam"

"Look I'm tired. Can't this wait?" Sam pleaded. _Oh god Elsie, I'm so sorry I brought this down on you._ His and Dean's banter had been a welcome diversion, keeping him dwelling on the thoughts that crept back.

Missouri sighed – Sam didn't want to face things now but she knew that the longer she gave Sam to stew on this, the firmer his conviction would be that he was to blame for Elsie's death, and he had already accepted too much guilt that should be at the feet of the monster that haunted him and his family.

A wave of vertigo assaulted her senses, renewing her resolve. A voice whispered to her, a fragment of a thought. They mask their pain and fear behind a charade of banter and familiar humour; each believing they are protecting the other. What neither realise is that the distance they are trying to enforce in order to shield the other from truths they feel would cause pain, will create a subtle weakness. A tiny crack in the bond they share. A crack that if not mended could fracture and eventually shatter. You must not allow this.

Dean had been watching his brother; he knew what he was thinking and damned if was going to allow Sam to beat himself up with anything else. "Sam? Sammy, look at me." Sam continued to look out of the window, his eyes suspiciously bright.

"Please Dean, leave me alone"

"Not going to happen little brother" Dean reached out his had and gently turned Sam's face to look up at him. Tears spilled from Sam's eyes and Dean absent-mindedly brushed them away with his thumb. "None of this was ever your fault Sam, you have to believe that." He tried to pour every ounce of his belief in his brother into his gaze. _Please Sammy, believe me…_

He didn't care if Missouri was watching, like hell was he going to allow Sam to shoulder this burden.

"Your brother's right Sam."

Dean took the letter from Missouri's hand. "The least we can do is hear what Elsie has to say, don't you think?"

Sam reluctantly took the letter, it wasn't as if he could ever refuse his big brother, and opened the envelope and began to read…

_**Dear Samuel**_

_**I am sorry if my death has caused you any more pain than you have already suffered. But you need to know this - this was always going to happen. I have known for many years that my end always lay at the hands of a Demon. My family has a history of psychic ability. My mother was gifted as was my grandfather. Unfortunately it is a simple fact of life that these gifts attract attention. Do not allow the demons of this world to destroy what you and your brother have. Your spirits shine so brightly, and we need that light to stave off the darkness that is fast approaching. Remember to believe in and trust one another. Guard your souls - unfortunately there will be others that will try to steal them. **_

_**Samuel, you must stop blaming yourself for those actions carried out by others. We are ultimately only responsible for ourselves, and answerable only for our own actions. Remember to take care of your brother; he needs you as much as you need him. **_

_**Dean, you need to place more value in yourself. You have an important role to play as does your brother, and he will need your strength before the end. And Dean - emotions do not need to be salted and burned… **_

_**I do not mean to be all doom and gloom but I sense that my time is finally coming to a close. What I wanted to really say is that I have no regrets for the two of you coming into my life, I feel that in being a part of this I have somewhat redeemed myself for the loss of my family. I am grateful to have been allowed to be a small part of your lives.**_

_**What you do is important so please accept my gifts to you to at least help you with your financial needs. **_

_**With my thanks and love**_

_**Elsie**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Sam looked up at Missouri, his eyes brimming, not with tears of guilt now but of sorrow and loss. "She didn't need to do this"

"No honey, but she wanted to."

"How did she know that The Demon would kill her?" Dean asked curiously as Sam collected himself. Some of the letter was a bit mystical mumbo jumbo in his opinion, the kind of spiritual crap fortune tellers and new age hippies like to spout. But if it stops Sam blaming himself, he'd go along with it.

"Most psychics know how they will die Dean, some even know when."

"Oh." Dean looked at her questioningly.

"No Dean - I'm not one of them. I know how _you'll_ die though."

"What?" Dean looked startled, Sam suddenly fearful.

"You will one day be far too smart for your own good with a certain psychic who will beat you to death with a wooden spoon." As she intended, the tension in the room lifted.

Dean grinned, chagrined that he had almost fell for it, and his brother smirked across at him.

Looking at the two hunters in front of her, Missouri once again felt her heart catch a little at the thought of what John had had to do to protect his family. _We'll protect you Sam_, she swore, _we are not losing you or Dean without one hell of a fight._ Already she and John were calling in every favour owed to them.

A nurse had come in to check Sam's bandages. "We'll wait outside Sam."

Missouri and Dean moved to the hallway to give the nurse some room although Dean made sure his brother remained in sight.

"Dean – we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Your father, your brother, how you are both alive now."

Dean's face twisted in anger. "I already know Missouri."

"You know nothing boy. Shut your fool mouth and listen to someone older and wiser. Your father had no choice, I know this, Sam knows this, and you need to accept it."

"Sam knows? How?"

"Let's just say that Sam is a very accomplished eavesdropper. You were both dying Dean, we couldn't stop it and there was literally only moments left before we lost you both. Your father tried everything, even offered himself to save you boys but the Demon was hell bent on Sam. In the end, your father only agreed in order to gain time to find a way around this. It wasn't the perfect solution but it was the only one that was available to him. We will find away around this Dean_, no-one_ is giving up on Sam, least of all your father."

Dean felt something deep inside him ease a little. He was still angry that his Dad was gambling with his brother's soul but at least he understood his reasoning. Missouri's choice of words came back to him - the_ Demon was hell bent on Sam._

"It's not fair Missouri, why does everything go after Sam?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam lay watching the subtle play of emotions across his brother's face. Years of reading his brother had made him an expert on the many faces of Dean. For all of Dean's aversions to chick flick moments, Sam knew just how deep his brother's emotions ran. He thought back on the words spoken by the Demon and knew that he _was _a danger to his brother. Dean had the whole big brother protectiveness ingrained into him- his devotion to defending his brother would one day cost him his life and Sam knew he could not allow that.

As Dean stood in the hallway of the hospital, his gaze once more travelling to his brother, he felt his eyes begin to burn. _Dammit, why can't they just leave him alone? He never even wanted to be involved in this life. _

His and Sam's eyes met and for the first time in his life, he realised the enormity of their situation. His brother was a magnet for evil; they were drawn to him like moths to a flame. For every demon or evil they defeated, another seemed to fix its gaze firmly on the young hunter.

**_Sam will never be safe…_**

And all Dean could do was stand between him and the oncoming storm…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hoping this was not too much of a disappointment, please let me know what you think.

Coming soon…That Which We Hold Dear…

also I'm making a stab at a more lighthearted fic - Memory Mine...first chapter should be up this week...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy procrastinating fic writer Batman"

"Yes she certainly made us wait Robin!"

"At least the good guys won Batman"

"Yes But I feel that something may be afoot"

"Could be the Batskates Batman, - my feet are covered in blisters"

"Shut up Robin"

Evil Fangirl watches Batman and Robin from afar….hahaha- its only beginning….


End file.
